Naruto, The Bloody Maelstrom
by Hector Enix
Summary: Naruto awakens the King of Hell in the Forest of Death, and in order to save his life, makes a pact with him. Watch as he forges his path as the vessel for Blood Hounduar; Watch the rise of the Bloody Maelstrom. Naru/Kin. On Hold for awhile. Sorry
1. Awakening

Hello my freaky darlings! This is the edited(as in I went back and fixed things) First chapter of The Bloody Maelstrom. I intend to add a couple of scenes and change a few things I'm not happy with, but the main story doesn't change.

-Summary-

In the Forest of Death, Naruto awakens something that should have slumbered past Armageddon. Watch as the container of the Kyuubi gains the power of the Blessed Demon, Blood Hounduar. He losses his humanity for something that could save the world... or break it: One third of him becomes and Archon, one third a demon, and on third a dragon. Watch the rise of the Bloody Maelstrom.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto...or DnD... if I owned either I wouldn't be sitting at a crap ass computer writing Fanfiction... I'd be at a kick ass computer writing Fanfiction while listening to my favorite music at high volume.

**(Genin Graduation age is now 16, up from 12-13. All characters wear shippuden clothing, save for Sasuke.)**

* * *

Naruto looked around the small clearing, knowing that they were thoroughly boned. After being attacked by Orochimaru in disguise, he and Sasuke had gone unconscious from exhaustion. Apparently Sakura had gotten them to the forest floor, and into a hollow at the base of a tree. When he awoke, it was to a battle between a beaten Sakura and a darker Sasuke versus two teams of sound ninja.

After about a minute, another team from Konaha showed up and started helping out, but to no avail. These Oto ninja were much stronger; even Sasuke's new power quickly faded in the face of such opponents. Still, they had done _some_ damage to the opposing side; there were now only five ninja, but they were on a whole other level... more than enough to deal with a weakened Team 7 and a beaten Ino-Shika-Cho.

Naruto spat out a glob of blood, swearing under his breath. Sasuke was injured as it was, Shikamaru was out of chakra for his jutsu, Chouji was barely standing and Ino was no different. Sakura had passed out; though if it was from exhaustion and injuries or sheer weakness he didn't know.

'_Dammit! If only I was stronger... I can't be the Hokage if I'm dead! And I refuse to use HIS power... but... do I have a choice?', _Naruto though desperately. He wasn't expecting to get a answer.

"_There is always a choice, _

_But to make it thou needs Voice._

_Power lurks in your body and soul,_

_more than enough to reach thine goal._

_Yet here you stand, you hesitate,_

_Now tell me boy, why do you wait?"_

Naruto looked around frantically, trying to locate the voice. He would have pinned the voice on the fox... but he had heard the thing speak before, and this new voice sounded much older, much more powerful... and possibly darker.

'_I refuse to use his power to fight my battles; I don't want to be anything like that fox! Now who are you, show yourself!"_. The voice only seemed amused by the boys nervousness.

"_Ten thousand years I have slept,_

_and in the Oblivion my power Kept._

_Something about thee woke me up kid,_

_listen too my proposition and a Fox I may rid."_

Naruto's eyes widened as the world slowed to a crawl before stopping completely. He mentally nodded to the voice... if it could get rid of the fox, it might be worth listening to.

"_My name is Blood, the lord of Hell,_

_power you'll get if you listen well._

_I need a body too see this age,_

_along with my company, comes the advice of a sage._

_I'll rid you of the fox and give you my might young child, _

_in return for you to house my soul and power; chaotic and wild."_

'_Lord of Hell?',_ Naruto just about shouted. He could see the advantages, but he knew too little to jump in head first. '_Whats the catch? Gonna steal my soul or something?'_

Blood seemed genuinely amused, and soon a barking laughter rang out throughout the forest. A figure cloaked in a shifting black clock of shadows appeared before Naruto, towering over him at at least 8' tall. Red eyes stared back from beneath the hood.

"_You shall lose your right to call yourself human first,_

_Then your powers will grow till ready to burst,_

_a third Demon, Third Dragon, Third Archon as well,_

_Righteous or not, you'll have the powers of Hell._

_In your future I do see,_

_you becoming what you truly want to be._

_Demon or not, you shall have you soul,_

_Hokage and love would be achievable goals._

_Just know, this darkness can make a better shield,_

_than a sword to wield."_

"So in return for my human side... I'll gain the power to reach my goals and protect my precious people?", Naruto asked, slowly riddling out the ancient's words. Blood nodded, but raised a clawed hand that seemed to be coated in a thin layer of blood-red fur.

"_I wish to see the age, that is all,_

_what is done with my power, I couldn't care less at all._

_Murder and Destroy, Protect and Save,_

_or live alone in the forest within a cave._

_But I will help you in whatever path,_

_and it is you who will decide who faces your wrath."_

Naruto paused, thinking over the offer. He wanted to take the offer, but he had to do one thing first. The one thing he was grateful to the Kyuubi for was the one set of useful information he had told him in one of his rants. Demons cannot break promises, Dragons refused to break pacts, and Archons couldn't lie.

"Is that absolutely everything? Is there any reason you could take control of me? Don't lie to me Archon, Tell me everything!", he shouted. Blood grinned, showing sharp white teeth.

"_Simply put I'll take the Kyuubi's Place,_

_and to accommodate my power change your race._

_If you find yourself in a bind,_

_I'll save you by controlling you, any more is prevented by the contract signed._

_There will be some physical changes here and there,_

_but they shouldn't be big enough for you to care."_

Blood pulled a contract from his cloak and unrolled it, handing it to Naruto to read. Naruto hesitantly took it and steeled himself, getting ready to look for anything the contract might let Blood do to him.

_**Contract of Vessel**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki, carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, hereby agrees to be the Vessel of Blood, The Lord of Hell. The Kyuubi, being a Demon, will be absorbed by Blood to rid Naruto if it, and bolster the power they share. All of Blood's powers will be sent through the seal formerly used to bind the Kyuubi in order to filter them to a level that isn't fatal to Naruto. The powers will change Naruto into a form more suited to using such Demonic, Dragonic, and Archonic powers. Naruto may change this form as he wishes, as much as desired.**_

_**Blood shall not have any control of the body unless Naruto is in a truly life threatening situation that is clearly beyond his abilities, and shall retain control until Naruto is safe or three days, whichever is less. There will be a mental link established, and any attempt at corruption of the Vessel shall result in excruciating agony. Blood is permitted to give advice and his own opinions on subjects, wanted or not and will see out of Naruto's eyes unless this is an inconvenience at which point a clone can be made and Blood's mind can be put into that will last for twenty nine hours before dissipating and returning him to the Vessel.**_

_**Blood may also manifest himself in a spiritual manner, having no true physical body but able to interact with his environs to the same level that Naruto may, though he may not interfere with anything that Naruto hasn't given express permission to do.**_

_**As a show of good faith that he is not bent on corruption of the host, Blood offers a demonic summoning technique, which will be turned into a summoning scroll upon the signing of this contract, and the ability to summon Castle Hellcry when Blood deems ready.**_

_**In return, Naruto Uzumaki must, at some point in his highly elongated life, see most of the world and if possible, Hell. He must also master his abilities to a sufficient degree. This contract may be altered with the willing consent of both signers.**_

Below that was a place to sign. Blood's name was already on it, written in red ink that looked incredibly like blood, ironically. Naruto gazed over the contract, noticing it was hastily written, but it was binding and it didn't allow Blood to do anything bad... as long as he saw the world. Naruto looked at one of the spikes near the top of the contract and, acting on impulse, pricked his finger before pressing it to the blank space, watching in detached fascination as his blood turned into his name. The contract disappeared along with Blood, but his voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"_Thank you, now I can stop that damned rhyming routine. Anyway, as you can imagine I can't simply just jump into the seal without killing you; it'll take about a week for it to finish. But seeing as you're in the middle of a fight... I'll give you enough to destroy these fools. Oh and by the way, kill them; dead things don't come back to kill you nearly as much as wounded enemies. And the jumpsuit is going too... for now I'll garb you in what I wore when I was training. Have fun, young one."_ His voice faded as Naruto felt... lighter, yet complete. Like he had been freed from some sort of dire bondage. He watched as his wounds were healed by the black-and-red energy that was undoubtedly Blood's; after a moment it wrapped him in a cocoon, lasting no more then a few seconds before bursting open to reveal a new Naruto.

As the world went back to normal, the entire clearing stared at Naruto, shocked by the change he had gone through in only a nano-second to them. He smirked as he rolled his shoulders, falling into a stance on sheer instinct. He also took a moment to gaze upon what Blood had 'garbed' him in.

He had on black ninja sandals, with metal plates on the front and back for extra kick damage. He also had on black cargo pants, bearing red runes running up the sides and a multitude of pockets. Over his torso was a tight red tank-top, showing off his now well toned torso and six-pack. Over that was a sleeveless black trench-coat. On his hands were black fingerless gloves that bore small metal plates over each of his knuckles. His hair had turned blood red, and now had black tips along with a few black streaks going through it.

_'Very nice Blood.',_ Thought Naruto, getting a grunt in response. He could feel the ancient presence getting settled in his mind, waiting for the conclusion of the battle to... evict the fox. Naruto turned his gaze to the enemy, but he spoke to his allies, noting that his voice was slightly deeper and calmer.

"Rest for now friends, I'll at least buy you time to do that. As for you,", he said, motioning toward the sound ninja, "I'll give you one chance to surrender; fail to do so and I will show you what a true demon is capable of. If you surrender, however, you'll get to live.".

The sound ninja stood still for a moment, caught off guard by his words, before bursting into laughter. The one wrapped in bandages recovered first.

"We have you beaten, and you tell us to surrender? What are you on?", asked Dosu, getting support from his teammate Zaku. The third teammate stayed silent though.

Kin was torn on what to do; part of her said to fight this odd person, transformation or no. Another part told her to run like hell, and a third part told her to simply surrender. She backed up to a tree, drawing out her senbon before laying them on the ground, kneeling soon after. Her allies took no notice, but Naruto looked at her and inwardly groaned. Demon's had to follow promises and Archons couldn't lie; she would live.

"_You may want her alive anyway. Archons were often viewed as pillars of strength and courage, and oft had apprentices and followers. Demons would generally take prisoners of War as slaves... not nearly as bad as it sounds by the way. Dragons... were torn on the matter; not all of then enjoyed the fame and followers, but giant flying lizards attracted some serious cult worship. Regardless, there is a binding spell that I use on my servants that you could use on her; it makes it... painfully difficult to disobey orders, but allows for free will. If I wanted zombie slaves then I would have made some zombies..."_

_'Can you show me the binding spell? That actually sounds like a good idea... she could tell me what the sound is planning.'_, Naruto thought, a feral grin appearing on his face(think Alucard).

"_Get to the tower, I'll tell you once you arrive there. The spell is simple, but it can leave you drained... and her unconscious. You must come up with the mark on your own, however, as it is what creates the bond. Enough talk, show them the might of Hell!"_

Naruto started laughing in an insane manner, scaring the shit out of everyone. Naruto calmed down, but the grin remained.

"Time's up, see you in Hell!", he shouted rushing forward, catching the sound ninja off guard with the sheer recklessness of the maneuver. Zaku could barely utter a curse as Naruto's fist slammed into his gut, winding him. Naruto didn't stop there, continuing the assault by punching and kicking in a wild fury; finishing the flurry by throwing him into one of the other sound nins.

The impact was harsh, but it was only made more damaging by Naruto appearing behind the two and planting a spine-shattering kick in the other nin's back. The impact was insane; killing him and launching Zaku into the third nin.

This one was faster, though, and managed to dodge the attack, taking a defensive stance immediately after with Dosu following suit. Naruto grinned and picked up a kama(small one-handed scythe) that one of the sound nin had been using. Casually dragging his tongue across the blade, he saw the slightly disturbed looks from the sound ninja as he licked the blood from it. In a flash, he threw a kunai he had been holding towards the Sound ninja and, as predicted, they split up; the dumbest thing they could have done.

Naruto appeared in front of the other ninja, put the Kama so the blade was digging into the back of his neck, and kicked his chest with enough strength to force the kama through his neck. Naruto steadied himself as the head hit the dirt, not used to his new speed just yet.

Before he could admire his handiwork, Naruto felt bile rise in the back of his throat as the sound waves hit him from that damn Melody arm.

"Now, I'm going to kill you _painfully_.", Naruto stated as he blinked out of existence, using his speed again.

"Where did he go...?", questioned Dosu. Before he could register the assault, a burning hot pain shot through him from his right shoulder. He looked over and almost had a heart attack from the shock.

Naruto had stiffened his hand and used it as a blade to tear off Dosu's right arm, and with it the Melody arm. Dosu jumped back, screaming in pain, and he kept moving back until his back was to a tree.

"S-st-stay away!" he yelled, going insane from the pain and blood loss. Naruto gained that feral grin once more as he picked up the arm, holding it from the bloody shoulder. He disappeared, coming back into Dosu's field of vision too late; all the mummy-like genin saw was a sadistic smirk and his severed arm, mid-swing. The Melody arm crushed Dosu's head between itself and the tree, leaving a bloody mass dripping down the tree.

"That was fun, too bad there aren't more," he said, genuinely wishing for more. The rush he had felt when he killed them was simply... wonderful. The failing rush left him very aware of his surroundings, specifically Kin. He let the Melody arm fall from his grip as he turned to Kin, walking towards her with a slow gait.

The Leaf ninja gained mortified expressions as he approached the only sound nin to have the brains to surrender; thinking he was going to kill her in cold blood. Shikamaru tried to move to intercept him but his legs gave out, forcing him to watch in horror from the ground.

Naruto stood in front of Kin, noting that her eyes were screwed shut; she was waiting for pain. When none came, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. What she saw was the slightly annoyed expression on Naruto's face, like she had cheated him in a game. The lack of action on his part seemed to relive some of the tension in the air, but they waited to see if he would kill her or not.

"You have no idea how lucky you are girl.", Naruto finally said, offering a hand to help Kin off the ground. The clearing went silent; the Leaf ninja trying to figure out why he didn't kill her. Kin wondered if this was some sort of sick joke... but Naruto kept his hand there, a serious look in his eye.

"What is this, some kind of sick joke? Going to give me some kind of hope before you kill me? Huh, is that it?", she yelled, almost in tears. Naruto sighed, he would have to explain this eventually, but later sounded a lot better then now.

"I said if you surrendered, you would live. You did, and as such you get to live. Now then, get up and come with me... unless of course you'd like to stay wounded in a forest full of hungry carnivores, in a clearing that reeks of fresh blood.", He replied, offering his hand once more. Kin looked at the hand for a moment, hesitantly took it, and was quickly lifted to her feet. He turned on his heel and strode towards his team, Kin following behind him like a lost puppy.

Naruto got Sasuke and Shikamaru to their feet, having to restrain a laugh at their expressions of respect when they gazed upon him; Sasuke for his power, Shikamaru for the sheer ruthlessness that was obviously not planned. Ino seemed wary of the blond-turned-red-head, but she got her team together and left quickly. Naruto looked at their retreating figures, taking a moment before he answered Sasuke's unasked question, without even turning to look at him.

"Yes, I will explain it later. But I'm in no mood to do so repetitively, so wait until we reach the tower. We'll get there tomorrow, provided we hurry, and that will give us a day or so to rest, during which time I will tell everyone who needs to know. Now rest Sasuke, you look like shit... I'll wake you and Sakura at dawn." He seemed almost detached as he spoke, almost as if he was off in his own little world for a short time. Sasuke cast another glance at his changed teammate and vowed to find out how he got such power.

The girl he was very wary of however. Only moments before Naruto's transformation she had been trying to kill them. At the same time though, she now seemed to obey Naruto like a servant would a Lord. He drifted into an uneasy sleep filled with memories best left forgotten.

"And so he sleeps.", said Naruto nonchalantly. He turned his gaze to Kin and asked a question she wasn't expecting. "Do you wish to serve me?"

"What?", she sputtered out. Naruto cast her a bored glance as he rifled through the contents of the sound corpses.

"When we get to the tower, everyone is expected to give a full report; it's basic chunin protocol to report on every mission. I know Orochimaru is connected to the sound, and as soon as I say that, they'll take you into custody and interrogate you day and night... and we have some talented interrogators. But, if you serve me then I become your guardian, and you are placed under my custody; It might not sound like much, but the Hokage is like family to me. Not much could be done to you.", He paused and seemed to go off into his mind for a moment before coming back, "So what do you say, life in a Konaha cell... or life serving as a servant to me? I really don't like the word servant, but I'm afraid there's no other way to put it. Water the plants, feed the fish... stupid shit like that."

Kin sat there, silent. She was thinking about what he said and, no matter how she though of it, he was right. If he took her as a servant the leaf couldn't take her for interrogation, but she would have to tell them everything she knew. The Yamanaka clan would also, more then likely, do a mind scan to verify the information.

She didn't know too much, but it might be enough to save her. She turned her gaze to the red-head that now bore a satisfied look, having found the scroll he needed.

This Naruto, as she had heard him called, was clearly strong. He completely decimated their team after that transformation; but what was it exactly? She decided not to push her luck... her life was in his hands.

"O-ok.", she said nervously, trying to force the images of carnage that he seemed to inspired out of her mind. She really didn't like her teammates, but their dispatching was just violent. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Zaku!", she shouted, surprised.

"Who?", asked Naruto, moving back to the hollow and sitting against the wall.

"The spiky haired one! You didn't kill him!", she said worried, Zaku didn't know when to quit, and that meant he'd come back for Naruto. Said red-head looked up over to his worried soon-to-be-servant, no hint of concern in his eyes.

"Meh, don't worry. The mummy may have dodged him, but I wasn't aiming at him... I was aiming at the tiger den about a hundred yards back. By the time he wakes up, the tiger would of as well, so he's fairly well fucked over right now. Any one else you're worried I didn't kill?", he asked nonchalantly. Kin stared at him, unable to speak. "Now then, you may want to come over here and lay down; the tree will keep out most of the wind."

Kin hesitantly walked over, deciding to take a chance by laying down next to the man she was to serve. As she started to nod off, she couldn't help but notice that he seemed to have a calming aura when he wasn't in the middle of carnage. As she finally felt the last bits of consciousness leaving her, she could have sworn that a sudden burst of heat came from the red-head.

A cold wind blew through the clearing as night fell. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kin were asleep; Naruto was merely meditating, helping Blood with the Kyuubi. The pressure of his aura kept the creatures of the forest at bay, and twisted his teammate's dreams into nightmares.

(Mindscape)

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi with no fear, only loathing. Everyone had thought the Kyuubi a demon, but as it turns out, the bijuu are only juggernauts of chakra. Blood was still absorbing the damn thing though, but the thing irking Naruto was the fact that he had been called a demon when he didn't technically house one.

He did find it terribly amusing,however, to wave at the Kyuubi as it's power was torn from it; all of it entering Blood until there wasn't a fox to wave at. Naruto looked on with awe as the sewer changed, turning into something he didn't expect the Lord of Hell to find appealing: A sunny island, plenty of grass and trees, and freshwater pools here and there. The only thing that redeemed it, in the sense of "hellishness" was the giant citadel of death that loomed over the landscape. Everything about it screamed Hell, but the island contradicted it incredibly.

"_The Castle is mine, and the Island is yours. I will try not to set anything on fire."_, Blood said, dark cloak billowing in a non-existent wind. His sudden appearance startled Naruto, but he quickly recovered.

"Right...",Was the only coherent reply that Naruto could manage, though a thought did pop into his mind as the ancient King turned to his castle. "Hey Blood, didn't you say something about the binding spell?"

"_Yes I did; you have ears... it's a miracle."_, he said sarcastically. _"It's simple: draw your mark somewhere on her skin, using a mix of ink and your blood. Then, and I will help you channel this as you are not used to your new energy sources yet, just pour energy into it. The flow will shut off by instinct when the binding is over."_

"Are there any words for the spell?", he asked, wanting to make sure he didn't bleed into ink for no reason. Blood paused for a moment, black cloak still shifting.

"_The spell has to be spoken in a language both people understand, so say their name then ' I do bind thee to my will. My bidding will be yours to do as will my whims. Bind!', that should do fine... or at least something of equal meaning. Now go wake up and get to that tower, your regeneration powers are much stronger, but some sicknesses can still get to you. Cold and damp aren't the bast places to rest while your immune system is being reconstructed._"

Blood disappeared in a cloud of energy, leaving Naruto alone.

"He has got to teach me that.", he said, turning on his heel and walking out of his mind, right back into his body. He was about to see what this body could pull off.

Just as he finished fading, Blood reappeared out of thin air and stared at the spot Naruto had stood on a moment before. Shrugging as he turned back to his castle, he couldn't restrain a small chuckle as he gazed upon his now blazing right hand.

"_Well, Trial by Fire was always my favorite method. I'll let him figure it out."_

(reality)

Naruto opened his eyes and found that it was midnight, yet even with the lack of a moon he could see very well. He shifted his weight slightly to get comfortable when he noticed an unfamiliar weight on his lap. He quickly looked for the source only to find that Kin had moved over to him at some point in the night and rested her head in his lap. He wasn't sure why she had moved, or even if she was aware she had, but it wasn't causing him any discomfort.

He shifted his weight slightly against the tree he had been leaning on, and absentmindedly began stroking Kin's hair, much to her unconscious delight. He began musing over designs for his mark, and eventually deciding it must have a dragon, a greatsword(the traditional weapon of Archons), and some demonic element in it. He was slightly surprised to find sunlight hitting him in the face, wondering how long he had been thinking.

"And so the day doth start.", he mumbled out as he pushed Kin's head out his lap and stood; stretching as Kin began to swear loudly, not appreciating being awoken from her sleep. She sat up and looked at her surroundings, the morning light giving little visibility, but she could see the form of the one who she was to serve soon.

"Get ready, We're about to haul ass." Said Naruto as he went to Sasuke and Sakura, nudging them with his foot until they awoke. They were obviously not used to taking orders from him, but a small burst of Demonic aura changed their minds, although they were still weary of Kin.

An hour later found them outside the tower, resting to get their breath. Naruto was trying to find words to express his gratitude to Blood, the six mile run had done absolutely nothing to him. Blood merely reminded him that everyone has limits, and that he had best not forget his end of the deal. Naruto nodded mentally as his teammates complained about aching muscles and sore wounds.

"At least you have a day to rest now.", he responded. Sasuke sent him a glare.

"Yeah, but if we went a little slower it wouldn't have been this damaging. We would've still had a day to rest, baka!", Sasuke said angrily. Sakura agreed with Sasuke enthusiastically as usual.

"Yes, why don't we spend as much time as possible in the Forest of DEATH! There is a reason genin aren't allowed in you know, it's because most of them die. If you want to go back for a stroll, be my guest, but I'm going in now.", Naruto replied, a look of distaste on his face. He turned and entered, Kin following with the dynamic duo following soon after.

They deciphered the riddle on the wall with ease, though Naruto wasn't fond of the small brain buster after busting his ass in the forest, and quickly threw the scrolls on the ground when they began smoking. In a poof of smoke, Umino Iruka stood before his former students, a proud look upon his face until he saw Naruto, changing to shock at that point. He pointed and managed to stammer out:

"N-narut-to, w-what the hell happened?", he shouted. Naruto let that feral grin spread across his face once more and answered.

"Something wonderful, I'll give you a hint.", he paused for a moment before continuing.

"Two in the one became only one,

when the third one came for fun.

Human to something not,

for the third one had a thought,

He offered and The other agreed,

now there is a new tale to read."

He grinned even more when Iruka gained a look of understanding, then grew pale. Iruka turned to the other two and put on a fake smile.

"Sasuke, why don't you and Sakura go get something to eat, then go rest? I'm sure it would do you good. The Hokage said to bring Naruto to his office so they could talk about a few things, so he'll be back in a few hours.", He lied through his teeth, but it was enough to fool them. They knew Naruto and the Hokage were close, so Sarutobi asking to see Naruto after this test was predictable.

"Take Kin with you to the room. Tie her up if you're paranoid, but if I find one hair out of place... bad things will happen.", Naruto said, letting their imaginations do the work as they went off.

They walked off, heading to the medical area first. Iruka turned to Naruto with a worried face.

"Let's go to the Sandaime then, he'll definitely want to know about this.", he said, Naruto nodding and grabbed Iruka's shoulder so he could use the body flicker technique to get them there much quicker.

(Hokage's office)

Sarutobi was perfectly happy; all the paperwork was done, he was alone to read his Icha Icha, and there weren't going to be any disturbances. He was going to send a jounin to the forest tower in an hour or so, so that they could bring Naruto to him when he got to the tower. He was surprised, then, when Iruka appeared in his office in a swirl of leaves with a red haired genin with him.

Before he could comment though, he saw who the genin was and his jaw dropped. Naruto smiled softly and gave a small bow, surprising both of the adults. This must have been big for him to be showing respect.

"So, how ya been Gramps?", he asked nonchalantly. Sarutobi gained his voice once more and answered.

"N-naruto! What happened to you?", he shouted, quickly putting up a sound barrier. Naruto let out a dark chuckle, sending a chill through Sarutobi.

"Well the Kyuubi didn't do this if that's what you're worried about.", he said, taking a seat. Both Sarutobi and Iruka let out breaths that they didn't know they were holding until they realized what he just said.

"H-how do you know about the Kyuubi?", they both shouted in unison. Naruto gave them a half hearted glance before answering.

"When you live in a village that calls you 'Kyuubi brat' at least five times a day, you generally catch on. Now then, would you like to know what changed me so?". Sarutobi sighed and lit up his pipe, knowing he was going to need it.

Naruto proceeded to tell them everything that happened in the forest of death, starting with the starting gates, ending with the arrival at the tower. The more he spoke, the more concerned the two became; Orochimaru's presence was a bad sign as it was, but given the deal Naruto had made, it only made matters worse. Iruka had heard of legends of a Demon named Blood, but Sarutobi knew the whole story of the Lord of Hell.

Or at least more then Iruka. Sarutobi tried to explain this to Naruto, that he needed to cancel the deal, but the response he got wasn't one he had expected.

"No, I never break a vow. I do not lie, and I refuse to break the contract that I signed in full awareness of it's meaning.".

"Naruto please, listen to reason..."

"No! You listen Sandaime-sama, I am no longer the vessel of Kyuubi. I am free, the one thing that you failed to give me. You think you know of Blood but tell me, What is it you know?", Naruto shouted. Sarutobi suddenly rose, letting a little killing intent into the room, but it did little to Naruto.

"He was a pure-bred Demon born in the depths of hell-", was all he could say before a massive amount of killing intent flooded the room. Blood rose for the shadows, his eyes showing disdain for the aged man.

"_**Boy, do not tempt me to kill you by insulting my heritage. My name is Blood, son of a half dragon demon, and a Hound Archon.**_" Blood let his cloak fall to the ground, revealing his form to the three.

He stood tall as ever, but now you could see that he was very muscular. A fine coat of red fur covered him, and on that red fur were designs in black, natural or not they didn't know. He wore no shirt, but he had on heavy boots, baggy pants tucked into said boots and heavy metal guards on the outer sides of the pants. Upon his right shoulder was a metal band that wrapped all the way around his arm with a similar one on his wrist. Both seemed to be part of him, and there were at least one hundred chains connecting the two. From his back came six black dragons wings, but it was his head that gained the most attention. It was that of a dog, but it had the sharpness of a dragon's as well along with two black horns pointing back from his head.

"_**I do not take pleasure in being called an honor-less demon, and you would do well to remember **__**that. I shall honor the contract signed as will Naruto, and as such you two are to stay out of this. However...**_"He paused a moment, pulling out a large scroll out of nowhere that Sarutobi recognized as a summoning contract, "_**What he does with what I gave him is up to him, I only wish to see the world. He may share this summoning contract with whomever he wishes, he may grant power to those he wishes, he may fight as he wishes, it does not matter to me. I suggest you begin thinking with an open mind though; it's much less likely to get you killed."**_

Blood turned and was consumed by the shadows, the only things marking his arrival were the summoning contract and the burnt carpet where he stood. Naruto grabbed the contract and looked at the almost tribal markings that were put unto it. Sarutobi and Iruka stood still, scared stiff. The most powerful Demon in history had just come out of the shadows, spoke to them, and was more than slightly pissed.

Sarutobi wasn't known as the professor for nothing, so he quickly saw the usefulness of a container with a demo...an entity that would willingly give him power. The only part that bothered him was the fact that everyone was about to use someone he considered family as a weapon.

"Iruka,", he said, gaining the man's attention, " You have the rest of the day off; go relax. I wish to have a few words with Naruto regarding his new status.". Naruto cocked an eyebrow, confused. Iruka nodded; the rest of the day spent at the pub sounded wonderful right now. He left, mumbling about how he would send the bill to the Hokage's office.

"So tell me, what do you mean by "new status"?", Asked Naruto, a smirk tugging at his lips. Sarutobi sighed before responding.

"You aren't the container for the Kyuubi anymore, so I have to change that. But the problem is I can't say what you contain now without some big issues. So perhaps you or Blood, in his infinite wisdom, can come up with something.", he said, the last part dripping with sarcasm.

"Bloodline would be pushing it, a genjutsu that has been maintained all these years is way to unrealistic... Well, I've an idea that might work, but those issues you spoke of would still pop up, but much farther down the line than originally planned.", Naruto paused and Sarutobi made a motion for him to continue, " Say exactly what happened, just change a few words."

"Like what, pray tell?"

"Say I made a pact with a demonic-dragon for power, but an Archon interfered and gave me it's power as well. It's either that or plan B."

"Plan B?"

"You call the ninja into a meeting after the preliminaries, and I tell them what happened. After the chunin exams, if the rest of the villagers don't know, then I tell them. If they wish to kill me, then they must first realized that I do not contain the demon that destroyed the village twelve years ago. After that, if they try I will kill them."

"As easy as that would be, you'd end up killing just about everyone. Any other bright ideas?"

"You could just say any attacks made on me will be counted as treason, punishable as such. That would discourage the bulk, the rest who try to kill me would be either too stupid or too blind to live. Next question?". Sarutobi sat there a moment, seeing the truth in his words. It would cause problems in the village for awhile, but it would reduce the chance of an enemy finding out and spreading the word that way.

Eventually everyone would know exactly which demon Naruto made a pact with, unless he told them first, but better break it to them easy.

"Fine, it's you condition. Given the power boost that will no doubt be coming, I can have you moved up to chunin right n-"

"No, I will earn my rank. I don't want to be handed things, my Archonic side won't let me. I will proceed as normal; if I fail I fail. Having all the power in the world isn't any good if you can't use it.", Naruto quickly said, cutting Sarutobi off. Suddenly he zoned out, coming back to in a few seconds, wincing.

"What is it?", asked Sarutobi, mildly concerned. Naruto winced once more, as if the very thought pained him.

"Blood just told me the only way to control, or at least filter my power well enough for me to use it. Remember those chains on his right arm?", Sarutobi nodded, " The metal plates they are attached to were grafted into Blood's skin when he was a child. Back then there were five chains, each one representing twenty percent of his power. The stronger he got, the more he added until he had one hundred.". Sarutobi paled slightly when he realized what he meant.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, I'll need ten chains. Blood can preform the ritual, but I'll be immobilized for about a week after. He said he'll do it after the preliminaries. But if you could, find ten of the highest quality chains in Konaha and keep them here until it's time. The lengths won't matter, the spell makes the conform to my arm. Oh and I'll need the location of a tattoo artist."

"Why a tattoo artist?", he asked, slightly confused. Naruto chuckled.

"It's tradition for Demons to have markings, and Archons often did the same. So I figured why not, I'm not gonna be able to do anything more strenuous then walking for about three days after the initial week.", Naruto responded with a feral grin. Sarutobi shrugged, adding this to the fuck it list.

"Naruto, there is one more thing that you should know before you leave. It's about your parents and your inheritance.". Naruto froze. This had always irked him, and now he would finally know.

Sarutobi proceeded to tell Naruto about his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto listened with completely, never missing a word as the aged Kage told the boy everything he knew of his parents. At the end of the tale, Naruto had a few falling from his eyes and a glad smile on his face. When it came to the inheritance itself, he was smiling like he used to.

The had left him the clan compound, a small fortune, and their jutsu library. It slightly saddened Naruto when Blood told him that he wouldn't be able to use the jutsu until he converted them to using one of his new energy sources, but it gave him a new goal.

Sarutobi told Naruto he would give him the keys and lead him to the house after the preliminaries. Naruto nodded and walked out the door, a smile on his face and the contract under his arm. Sarutobi gave a small chuckle when Naruto stuck his head back in and asked if he could get taken back to the tower.

(at the Tower)

Sasuke stared out the window, rage on his face. How could his dobe of a teammate get so much power when he needed it? It infuriated him to no end, yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel this could prove beneficial. His rival was stronger, so he now had a chance to grow stronger.

Naruto wasn't weak anymore, so he now had some respect from the brooding Uchiha.

Sakura sat in the corner, trying to figure out what had happened to Naruto. Before she had fainted he was the same old orange ninja, but when she awoke he was a red haired bad-ass. She couldn't make heads or tails of it, but she was sure of one thing; he scared her now.

Kakashi leaned against the wall reading his porn, unaware of what was troubling his two students. He would have asked but this was the good part of the book.

He was half curious where Naruto was, but he would have been informed if he had died. He shrugged, going back to reading his porn.

(tower, private room)

Naruto had finished the array, and was applying the mark on to Kin's bare back. She had been slightly... upset when Naruto told her to remove her shirt, but he said she could turn around and hold a sheet over her breasts so long as he could get to her back. So there she sat, still annoyed but she complied, while Naruto put the finishing touches on the mark.

It was a greatsword of a holy make with a Wyrm wrapped around it, and the background was an ancient demonic rune with similarly ancient runes around it, each the mark representing a different dragon; mainly ones of great power such as Bahamut and Tiamat. It was complex, but the more runes of power the mark held the stronger the control of the subject would be.

Blood told him that since Kin willingly joined him the mark would simply make it hard for her to refuse direct orders, instead of breaking her will first. It would take absolutely no concentration for him to keep the mark active, so the only thing that would free Kin would be the total destruction of Naruto's soul. He had also warned Naruto that, as is the case of servants of the opposite sex, Kin would be sexually attracted to him; It would be little more then the feeling of having a crush, but any further feelings would be Kin's own.

"This may hurt.", Naruto said quietly, tapping into the Archonic power he had. It made him feel so good, as if he were truly in heaven, but he pushed the feeling aside and uttered the spell, slamming his hand into the center of the mark that took up the majority of Kin's back. He felt Blood channeling his other two energies, but they were far off rivers to him.

She cried out as the mark was sealed unto her skin, but it was over quickly and they were both panting. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and called upon his Archonic power once more for the simplest spell that every Archon new by instinct: Heal.

Kin felt a soothing wave of energy rush through her body that made her sleepy, but she remained awake as Naruto removed his hand to wipe some sweat from his forehead. He could barely tap into his power and could only do one or two spells or techniques from any of the three. He cracked his back and handed Kin her shirt before moving to one of the two beds in the room.

He dozed off fairly quickly, well quick enough not to notice Kin slipping into bed with him or Blood's barking laughter.

(Next day, two hours before start of prelims)

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around sleepily, noting that the alarm clock said that the preliminaries were in two hours. He tried to roll over but found his right side weighed down. Having a vague idea what it was he turned his head to the side to find Kin snuggled up to his side, mumbling some... interesting things in her sleep. Naruto tuned her out before he was too tempted to take advantage of his servant and got out of bed by slipping out the other side. Kin whined a bit before grabbing a pillow and using it in Naruto's place.

"Blood wasn't kidding, she really wants me.", Naruto said under his breath, careful not to wake her up. He quietly slipped into the bathroom to relive himself and get a quick shower, and to his delight Kin was apparently a heavy sleeper; The shower was very loud.

He left the bathroom to find another set of his clothes on the unused bed; a note from Blood, explaining that a new set would form when he needed one until he learned to materialize his own, rested on top.

After donning his clothes he wrote a quick note for Kin to stay here until the end of the preliminaries so she wasn't caught. With that done he left the room, locking the door behind him. He checked the clock in the hall to find it was almost time for the preliminaries.

( the main battle room or whatever it's called )

Naruto stood by himself, the only people recognizing him were Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Sakura and the Hokage. The rest either paid him no mind, thought he was a backup proctor, or something of the like.

The Hokage announced how these preliminaries would be carried out, mainly the match will continue until one opponent is dead or incapacitated and the 'random' selections. Naruto leaned back against the wall, waiting for his name while others fought.

(all the fights are the same, but Temari fights Kiba instead, still winning though. Shino and Chouji fight and Shino wins )

Naruto stifled a yawn as the blond girl from Suna decimated Kiba. The only interesting match had been between Rock Lee and Gaara no Sabaku. That sand power was obviously from a demon, the Shukaku if he wasn't mistaken.

In truth the only thing keeping him awake was the wait for his match, which was apparently the last. Finally he heard his name called.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten Mizuhara(don't know what it means if anything, just came to mind) please come down for their match.", said the proctor, the call filled with coughs.

Naruto walked down slowly, taking his time while Tenten merely jumped. The got to the center and faced off, getting into their stances; Tenten with a katana, Naruto in a feral stance that bellied great power.

"Ready?", the proctor asked after a moment, and getting nods he continued, " Begin!", he jumped out of the way in time as Tenten went on the offensive.

To her credit she wasn't swinging wildly, this was a deadly dance the two were preforming; Tenten swinging and Naruto dodging. But the cycle was broken when Tenten lashed out with a kick that landed in the center of Naruto's chest, knocking him back a good five feet from the surprise of the blow. Tenten smirked.

"You should have waited a year kid, I'm way stronger. Give up now and I won't hurt you.", she said as she pulled out two scrolls. Gai's eyes widened as he realized she was going all out. Naruto merely smirked back, slightly unnerving her.

"Now why would I go and do that? I'm just warming up.". Tenten glared and undid the scrolls, calling out her technique(which has escaped my mind heh heh).

"Holy Hell.", Naruto said as the rain of weapons came down on him, a sight that would have frozen just about every other genin. Naruto smirked and decided to try something.

" Demon's Art: Hell's Guard!", he shouted as a large burning sphere surrounded him. The use of a demon technique was surprising, but its effect was truly shocking.

Not only did it protect Naruto, but it incinerated any weapon that touched it, and the wires attached to them were superheated, burning Tenten's fingers and made her release them or face the inability to use them for the duration of the fight if not longer.

'Damnit,' she thought, her finger still aching from the wires. She glared at Naruto as the shell went down to reveal the red haired genin panting.

'One demonic spell down, one to go.', he thought as he decided to try his luck. He inhaled deeply, his chest expanding. Blood decided to comment at this point in time.

"_Do you know the saying, Trial by Fire? Cause you're off an element."_ Blood laughed as Naruto cocked an eyebrow. He expelled the breath, expecting some sort of flame, only to find a line of Electricity shooting from his mouth. To his credit it burnt a hole in the wall... and several trees outside the building as well.

"Toly Thit.", Naruto said, finding his tongue was numb. It wore off, but still... Damn. Luckily, for her anyway, Tenten had managed to dodge the 'beam' with only a bad case of static charge, which made it very hard for her to hold a weapon. Naruto smirked as she finally lost enough of the charge to pick up a weapon. "Ready to lose yet, or shall I drag this out some more? Cause I gotta tell you, kicking you ass is the most fun I've had all week. Well, aside from killing those teams from the village hidden in the sound."

The arena froze, save for a select few. Having killed at Genin rank was no small feat, but having killed teams was something unheard of. Tenten tried to call him on it only to be surprised.

"Yeah right, you probably showed up after they were dead!", she yelled. Naruto narrowed his eyes, Tenten didn't realize what she said. Unfortunately for her, she decided not to shut up, " What kind of ninja are you? Lying is the act of those without honor!". She would have continued, but the arena was Flooded with a volatile energy that seemed to reek of power. Naruto glared with the force of an army of demons, his stare burning a hole through her very soul. He then uttered the last words of the match.

"**Art of the Balor: Vorpal Sword."**, he said as a spectral blade made it's way into his hand. It looked to be a longsword with it's blade shaped like a bolt of lightning, and its edge looked sharp enough to cut souls. As if on command it bursts into flames, the act shocking everyone.

He charged, the arena seeming to shift with each step, due to his aura distorting Tenten's senses. And in a flash he appeared behind her, the swing complete: a jagged cut tore it's way up her back, and the fames cauterized the wound immediately leaving no chance of healing without a scar. The pain made her black out, and as she fell the aura faded until Naruto stood with the sword in his hand, the blood boiling from it's edge.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!", the proctor shouted, yet no one moved nor made a sound. The only noise made was from the crackling of the flames from Naruto's blade, which soon disappeared in a flash of flames. He turned and walked up the stairs only to be halted by the Hokage's voice.

"Will all winners please come to the floor to decide who will fight who in the next round.", he shouted, slightly wincing as Naruto turned from the stairs with that burning glare still on his face. They lined up with Naruto at the end, as far away as possible. As they were drawing Numbers, they silently prayed not to fight Naruto, save for Sasuke and Gaara who wanted to fight the demonic boy. Oh if only they knew.

They were glad that Naruto was at the end, as when he reached into the box it burst into flames along with the paper that held his number. But it took no great mind to figure out he was number two, the only one left. That meant Neji was his opponent, that also meant there would probably be a charred corpse in that ring before he was done.

The genin stared at the opponents, but Neji was forced to look away when Naruto sent that blazing glare his way. It truly was something that seemed to scar your soul. As Naruto left the ring everyone let out a breath of relief, if nothing else, he was scary as shit now. Sarutobi sighed, the ninja meeting afterwards would be hectic enough without the addition of an irritated hybrid.

"Will all jounin please come to my office at five, and anyone who is late will be demoted to genin. No exceptions.", said the aged Kage as he body flickered back to his office to await the arrival of the jounin for an hour.

(with Naruto)

He walked to a training ground, intent on mass destruction.

"That bitch!", he shouted, cleaving a tree in half with his blazing sword, "How dare she insult my honor! Call me a liar? Ha!". With every sentence a tree fell. He heard footsteps behind him and swung, but the blade was caught by a clawed hand. Blood stood, his cloak of shadows back in place, with an amused look in his glowing eyes. Naruto mellowed out slightly and the blade disappeared in a quick flash once more.

"_**Not bad, calling forth your sword twice in one day, using a fraction of you berserker mode, and using your pride and honor as a base for it all in one day. Still, you must learn restraint. I speak from experience when I say killing everyone who insults you is relieving, but it causes more difficulty down the road. As much as I'd like to inform you of some of these difficulties, you're going to be late for the meeting that the Hokage is having; the one where you're supposed to explain the situation regarding my residency. Now go."**_**,** with that the aged hybrid disappeared in the usual way, stepping back into the shadows.

Naruto sighed and ran towards the Hokage Tower, trying to find a...eloquent... way of breaking it to the jounin and chunin. All genin and civilians would either find out from the ninja from today or the day after the finals.

(the tower, council room.)

Most of the ninja here were used to being called for group meetings by the Hokage, without knowing what they were here for, but the council member were more irritable. They were usually the one who called meetings, not the Hokage, so they were quite annoyed. Danzo called out to Sarutobi, trying to pry the purpose of this meeting from him, but to no avail.

"Hokage-sama, why are we waiting? All the ninja are here as you requested, and we are her as well, so why are we waiting?", he asked, trying to mask his anger. Sarutobi cast him a detached glance, furthering Danzo's anger, and said one sentence.

"We're waiting for the guest of honor.". With that the doors to the council room burst open as if on cue, and in stepped Naruto, trenchcoat moving in an unseen breeze. His presence alone created an air of anger, it was expected when only a handful of people liked him though. He ignored it and made his way to the Hokage.

"Sorry I'm late, destruction therapy. Shall we begin?", he asked, a small grin on his face. Sarutobi nodded and stood, clearing his throat before starting.

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice. There is something that should be brought to your attention, an event that happened in the Forest of Death that will more than likely alter history.", Sarutobi paused a moment before continuing, " Twelve years ago the Yondaime saved the village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune by sealing it into a newborn. I made a law that no one could tell this boy about the fox, but it seems he found out on his own. I don't know how long Naruto knew but it doesn't matter anymore, the fox is gone.". Murmurs went through the crowd as this news was told. Many looked at Naruto, hatred still in their eyes. "This is where I leave the tale to Naruto, as I don't know what happened in the forest of death."

There was a long silence as everyone looked to Naruto, who in turn merely waited a moment. Then as thing began to get tense he spoke.

"I'm going to be blunt about this, but listen to everything before your feeble human minds lock on to one train of though again. In the forest, My team was attacked by Orochimaru in disguise. We lived, but he gave Sasuke a cursed mark and left us beaten and bloodied. The next day we were attacked by two teams from sound. We defeated one ninja with the help of team ten, but the other five outmatched us.", he looked out the window in silent recollection before continuing.

"I was forcing myself not to call of Kyuubi's power, I refused to let him fight my battles for me. When all hope seemed lost, the world slowed to a crawl before stopping completely. An ancient voice spoke to me, offering a deal: he gets rid of the Kyuubi and gives me his powers in return for me becoming his new vessel and seeing the world. I agreed and signed the contract he made, then his energies garbed me in what you see now."

"The world started turning again and I gave the sound teams a chance, surrender and live. Because of what I am now, I couldn't go back on my word; when one of them laid down her weapons she lived. On a whim, I suppose, I made her my servant and as such out of the reach of you idiots.", he said , motioning to the council. " The rest were killed. I got captain emo and the pink weakling to the tower. The rest is either already known or unimportant.".

There was silence in the room. Then a storm of shouts filled the room, mainly saying that this was one of the Kyuubi's tricks or that they should kill him for insulting the council.

"_**Silence Fools."**_

The room went quiet as Blood emerged from the shadows without his cloak. While his appearance had silenced them, it was his choking aura that was keeping them so.

"_**You humans cease to amaze me. I've been asleep for ten THOUSAND years, and nothing has changed about you idiots. Demon this, Devil that, Satan hit me with a whiffle ball bat. If it isn't human, you think that makes it three things; bloodthirsty, evil, and something that should be killed."**_

"_**I made a deal with Naruto, and part of it was to remove the Kyuubi. Want proof, here see for yourselves."**_, Blood took out an orb from his pouch and held it out. In the orb was the Kyuubi, writhing in agony. Everyone's eyes widened, it was true. Blood returned the orb to its pouch before continuing.

"_**Do not think for a second that I'm some kind of savior. I am the King of Hell, I used to kill you empty things in droves for fun, and I'm very tempted to start doing it again. If you piss me off I will bring your dead loved ones back to life to kill you, after I kill the ones that are still alive. The seal keeps most of my power back, but I still have enough to make the Kyuubi look like a kitten. It does not however, bind ME. I can come and go as I please so long as I'm within a few miles of Naruto, So one night I might get bored and kill you all."**_

He turned to the council, a sadistic smirk on his face. He moved his arm and aimed it at Danzo, and let out a dark laugh as the warhawk's eyes widened. Suddenly one of the chains that didn't control his power detached itself from his shoulder, though still attached at the wrist, and moved like a snake in front of him.

"_**Get over here!"**_,He shouted, the chain shooting out and impaling Danzo though the center of his chest. Blood pulled the chain and Danzo was pulled from his seat and was caught by the throat by Blood. **_"I know a demon who just loves skinning people alive, putting salt on the wound , and then putting their skin back on. I think it's about time he got a new visitor, his knife might be a little rusty but I'm sure you won't mind." _**

Blood opened up a red spiraling portal and stepped through, taking Danzo with him. As the Portal closed the room looked to Naruto and the Hokage.

"Any questions?", Sarutobi asked. He was actually planning on thanking Blood; he just saved him a lot of trouble. When one of the jounins actually raised her hand he sweat dropped; she was jumping around like a little kid. "What is it Anko?".

"Can I have his autograph?", she asked with a smile. Naruto blinked a few times, unsure of what he just heard. Not many humans would ask for such a thing from Blood.

"Next time I see him, I'll ask him. Now any other questions? I do have something to do today.", replied Naruto, hoping that he could get out of there asap. To his relief it looked like they were going to stay quiet. He turned to the Hokage and nodded. Sarutobi, in turn, handed Naruto a sheet of paper.

Naruto made his way through the crowd, restraining a dark chuckle when some of the weaker chunin parted for him.

(Namikaze clan compound, living room)

The place was huge if nothing else. The living room alone was at least fifty feet across with a similar width, not to mention it already had all the furniture he needed and then some. He spent some time looking around and found a large number of bedrooms and bathrooms, a fully stocked kitchen with a note from the Hokage(the fully stocked bit was his doing), a Hotspring, a dojo inside, an outdoor training area with dummies, a meditation room and a room that held a small shrine.

The shrine itself was confusing though, it bore no mark of a particular deity, nor did it really resemble a shrine of any sort. It just felt like some kind of shrine.

Naruto had to pick his jaw up from the floor when he saw the size of the library. It was at size of a house on its own; a house full of jutsu. Before he got too crazy Blood's words rang through his mind; he wouldn't be able to use any of them until he figured out how to convert them to an energy type he could use. He shut the door and looked around some more,eventually finding the Master Bedroom and Bathroom on the top floor.

After unpacking he set down to the living room once more, only to find two unexpected guests. Blood stood calmly, the chains from Sarutobi in his hand, and Kin sat in one of the chairs, fast asleep. Naruto sighed and put a blanket over Kin who was once again muttering some interesting things involving whip cream.

Turning his attention to Blood in hopes of restraining himself he noted that Blood did looked a little annoyed.

"Something wrong?", he asked. Blood looked at him warningly.

"_**You do realize this will be the most painful thing you ever experience right? After this, all other pain will seem insignificant, if that gives you any hint. Just be prepared."**_, was all he said before clearing a space in the living room.

The array drawn was the most complex thing Naruto had ever seen, but as he moved to the center he felt the enormous pressure that it created. He stood against the pressure, his right arm stretched out to the side. Blood sighed as his cloak burned away, he really didn't feel like preforming this damned ritual.

Then the array burned with a bloody red light as the energy began spiraling. Blood gave a dark smile; the ritual _did_ allow him to unleash more than he was used to... only someone with the power of the king of Hell _could_ preform the ritual, and the previous king had done it to him.

Blood put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and burned off his shirt, pumping so much Demonic energy into the skin turned red and almost boiled. Naruto had braced himself, but he cried out as the fresh waves hit him. Blood focused the energy more and more until it formed a band around his shoulder and part of his torso; this meant he was almost done with that area. He added even more, solidifying it into a blood red metal band that buried itself into Naruto's flesh, eliciting another scream from him. Blood removed his hand from the shoulder, but quickly grabbed Naruto's right wrist and began flooding it with Archonic energy.

Instead of the normal soothing feeling that it normally held for Naruto, it burned him worse than the Demonic energy. The process was an exact replica of the shoulder and although the band would be smaller, no less energy was added. The band formed and attached itself, but Blood had a few more things to do. He took the chains in his hand and began pumping them full of Dragonic energies until runes began etching themselves into the links and the lengthened to fit Naruto's arm.

Blood let go of the chains; letting them fly to the metal plates and attach themselves. This brought forth another scream from Naruto, they seemed to burn like fire not only on his skin, but he felt his energy being absorbed into the chains with a burning sensation. Then the pain stopped so suddenly Naruto almost blacked out. Blood said words so old the very world seemed to question their meaning, then he touched the chains.

The blood and damage the heat had done were wiped clean from the chains, leaving them a bright silver. The plates on his arm also turned silver, shining in the twilight that crawled in the windows. Then the world went black as the ritual took its toll and Naruto slipped into unconsciousness.

Blood watched as he hit the floor, chains rattling. He then waved his hand, cleaning the living room of soot and blood before picking Naruto up and warped to the Master bedroom where he laid Naruto down and left. He was tired himself, but he needed to make sure Naruto actually survived this. He sank into the shadows, but never truly left.

(Naruto's Mind)

The sound of waves on a beach awoke him. He sat up and opened his eyes, looking at the ocean in front of him. He sat there for a long time, just staring at the endless waves.

Then he felt it, like a pull on his very being, a call he couldn't ignore. He turned from the ocean and walked towards where the call brought him, casting a glance over his shoulder at the waves beckoning him to come back and sit on the sandy beach to meditate forever. He walked on, passing by Blood's castle, and ended up near the center of the island before the call seemed to cease. Before him stood what he was now... or what he was to become.

A large red skinned demon stood to his right, large wings coming from his back. He stood at almost ten foot with huge horns coming from his head. He wore only ragged shorts and flames danced over his broad form. At his side was a vorpal sword like Naruto's, only more flames and it seemed even sharper. His onyx eyes stared at Naruto with apathy.

To Naruto's left stood what he assumed to be a hound Archon. He stood at roughly six foot nine and his muscular body was covered in a fine layer of blood red fur. He was garbed in baggy pants tucked into his heavy boots and a white tunic with a holy coat over that. His dog like head held pure white eyes that seemed to inspire Naruto, and along his back was a greatsword of holy make.

In the middle stood the more impressive of the three; a fifty foot dragon with lightning blue scales. He gazed at Naruto, flexing his large wings every now and then, staring with gray orbs. From just behind his nostrils to between his eyes protruded a jagged golden horn that sparked with electricity. His sharp claws tore through the ground when he flexed them; all in all a scary sight.

There was an unspoken conversation between the four of them, the only sounds came from their breathing. The Archon walked off into a grove of trees, The Demon strode off towards the beach, The Dragon flew off into the skies, and Naruto walked back towards Castle Hellcry. Their meeting was short and silent, but Naruto now knew what these three were; what he would become if he fully embraced one aspect.

"And the hound doth howl into the night,

Fighting to return things to right.

The bat flaps his wings

And the wind begins burning things.

The lizard stares at the violent storm,

The lightning giving him form.

The path I carve will be followed by crows,

For now Nightfall comes where Darkness goes."

Naruto shook his head and laughed, "I think Blood is rubbing off on me.". He looked over his shoulder, still chuckling slightly. He smiled and walked on, intent on beginning to make a place of meditation in his own mind for once.

He stood in a small clearing, concentrating. Soon trees began growing around him and a pool formed in the middle of the clearing. Naruto sighed, content on enjoying every moment he could because he knew as soon as he could move he was going to have to train.

A feral grin trailed it's way across his face. That Hyuuga kid didn't know who he was fucking with.

(Three Days later)

Naruto was hoping that this ritual had been worth it; being unable to do anything but lay on his left side and, with concentration, get up to relieve himself. He was actually glad that Kin had finished her "Interrogation" the day prior; she was a lifesaver while he was in the earlier stages.

Still, she seemed nervous around him; she probably wasn't too sure that he wasn't going to rape her, and the seals effect on her in that regard more then likely left her with a very confusing set of emotions.

"Neh, Kin-chan...", he called out, wondering if she could hear him in the living room. In a matter of moments the door to the bedroom slowly opened, and Kin stepped in with a forced-neutral face.

"Yes Master?", she asked, trying to disguise her dislike of the word.

"...never say that again.", Naruto said, a fire lighting inside of his chest. "Call me Naruto-sama(As in Lord Naruto) if you must, but I never want to hear you call me master, understood?"

Kin was taken aback by the venom in his voice, but quickly nodded. There was an awkward silence for the girl, though Naruto quickly calmed himself and remembered why he had called her.

"Could you bring me some water? I'm out.", he said softly, inclining his head to the empty glass, resting on the bedside table.

Kin was silent as she walked over and took the empty glass, trying to avoid her master's gaze. As she left, she made sure the door was shut before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was still scared to death that he might rape her or kill her, but every since the ritual her dreams had been filled by him. But... it wasn't how she had imagined it; in the dreams they were... intimate, but it was more in the romantic sense. And he had been nice so far, despite the obvious pain he was in...

"Maybe I'm being paranoid.", she muttered as she filled the glass. If something was going to go sour, it should have already happened. The only rough spot had been the master thing a few moments prior...

She shook her head and decided to at least try and be nice. She couldn't help but wonder why he had spared her though... why go through the trouble of keeping her alive? As she neared the door, she heard a dark voice from the other side; Naruto was talking to someone.

Against her better judgment, she pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"_**I don't see why you're being so nice to her. She is your slave, and more then that she is a prisoner of war; such leniency isn't becoming of a demon."**_, The dark voice said, sending chills down Kin's spine.

"She's human, not some sort of beast to be locked in a cage. I'm being nice to her because unlike everyone else around me, if she starts to hate me, she can't leave. Call me soft, but I'm not one for emotional tortures.", came Naruto's voice, defending Kin.

"_**Well, she's your slave; I suppose it's up to you. Still, try not to grow too sentimental; I'd hate to see you hurt."**_, Blood said sarcastically.

"...Were you hugged as a child?"

"_**No."**_

"That explains a lot. Anyway, can you go? Kin's standing outside and I don't want her to have a heart attack when she sees you."

"_**Spoilsport"**_

There was a loud whooshing sound before Naruto called her in.

"You knew I was listening?", Kin asked as she set the water on the table.

"Near the end anyway. Thank you for bringing the water.", he said, giving her a soft smile.

"You're welcome, Naruto-sama."

There was a small pause as the two looked at each other, taking in details like they were meeting anew.

"You need to relax. I might be a demon, but I'm not evil.", Naruto said as he let his eyes drift shut. "I won't hurt you."

Kin was silent as he seemingly fell asleep. She looked at his right arm, taking in the angry red skin and the silver metal; the ritual had woken her up the other day... the unearthly screams of agony...

She smiled a little and walked out, knowing there were worse fates then being a servant to a kind demon.

(one week, four days later, hotsprings)

Naruto stared across the water at an old guy who was obviously peeping on the women's side of the springs. After listening to the old shit giggle for a few minutes, he decided enough was enough. He sneaked up behind him, foregoing any powers he had, and planted the hardest kick he could on that pervert's ass.

Apparently when enhanced muscles hit a distracted Sannin, it's enough to launch said ninja over a ten foot fence. Naruto leaned against a tree as he listened to the sounds of someone getting the living shit kicked out of them, moving his finger in the air like he was conducting an orchestra. In truth he was very accurate; had one been able to see both at once, they might have thought he was actually controlling the figh-err...murder.

About five minutes later he was sent flying over the fence, beaten and bloodied. He landed in front of Naruto, who in turn nudged him with his foot to see if he was alive enough to torment some more. To his delight the man was still alive, which meant he could send him back over the wall.

"Hey gramps, you dead?", Naruto asked, half expecting him not to answer. It came as a full surprise when he jumped back, all of his injuries gone, and went through some quick hand signs. Confetti began falling as he did a weird dance that would scare small children.

"Of course I'm okay! Don't you know who I am? I'm one of the Sannin, Teacher of the Yondaime, And writer of the famed Icha Icha series! I am Jiraiya, The toad sage!", he yelled. As if to prove a point he summoned a small toad.

"Okay so your ancient, senile, you trained a dead guy and you write porn. Oh yes, I tremble at your greatness, now turn back towards the hot springs so I can get a clear shot.", Naruto made a turning motion with his finger just to piss him off. Jiraiya stared at the boy; most people at least bowed and showed a little respect even if they didn't want to. This kid just insulted him and told him to turn so he could kick him again... wait _again_?

"_You_ kicked me into the springs?", the old pervert yelled. Naruto yawned, bored since he wouldn't be able to kick him again; mainly due to the fact that the blood went back into the head on his neck.

"Yeah I did. For a Sannin you really don't pay attention do you? For the love of Heironeous I'm a genin, and I not only got behind you without being noticed but launched your ass into the air before you even realized what was going on. Really, just... Damn man.". Naruto patted Jiraiya on the shoulder and turned, planning on leaving to get lunch, not planning on being stopped.

"Kid, I was distracted but you now have my full attention. So what's stopping me from kicking _your_ ass for that little stunt you just pulled?", Jiraiya was just trying to intimidate Naruto a little. He knew who he was, and the Sandaime had asked him to come and train the boy a bit. The feral grin on the kid's face did worry him slightly.

"Well first off I now have a clear shot at your nuts that would launch you back into the women's side. Secondly, him.", said Naruto, pointing behind Jiraiya. He looked behind him to see Blood standing in his cloak, his eyes glowing from under his big hood. "Fair warning, I don't control him, so if he decides to maim you horribly... oh well."

Blood grinned and sank into the shadows. Naruto would tell him when to come out sometimes just to freak people out. In several cases he did maim people, but Blood said, in his defense, that only two died and he only ate one. It was also hard to argue/yell at the Lord of Hell.

Although brief, Blood's appearance and exit unnerved Jiraiya, at least enough to raise his guard. He turned back to Naruto who still had the remnants of a grin on his face. He had agreed to train the boy, but he had a feeling that this would take some doing.

"Alright brat, you've piqued my interest.", he said, trying to disarm some of the tension in the air. Naruto may have been cheery on the outside but one look at his eyes revealed how ready he was to bolt should need be.

"Oh joy.", was his response. In truth he was hoping this meant he could get some training out of the old pervert. "So what, you gonna train me now or something?".

"I'm tempted to say "or something", but I made a promise to an old friend that entails me training you.". Jiraiya went through some quick handsigns and summoned a toad of decent size. The toad opened its mouth and gave the scroll it held to Jiraiya, then disappeared. Jiraiya began walking off, motioning for Naruto to follow.

(ten minutes later, a random stream)

Jiraiya had laid the scroll out on the ground and crossed his arms.

"Okay, bite your thumb and sign your name, in blood, on the contract. Then put your hand print at the space in the bottom. After that I'll show you how to summon toads.", he said, starting to enter lecture mode. Naruto's eyes widened before a sadistic grin came to his face. Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow as Naruto concentrated, but both his eyebrows shot to his hair line as another summoning scroll appeared.

"Thanks for telling me how to make this damn thing work! Blood wouldn't tell me shit, and the spaces were confusing me.", said Naruto as he opened the scroll and bite his thumb, letting a lot of blood out. He signed his name and left his hand print, but as he lifted his hand a cold wind blew though the area. The scroll rolled itself up and disappeared, but that didn't concern Naruto. "You, show me how to summon, now."

Jiraiya's eye twitched at the lack of respect.

"I don't know, if you keep disrespecting me, I don't think I'll teach you anything.", replied Jiraiya, trying to scare some respect into the little bastard. It didn't work.

"Either show me how to summon or I'll have Blood hold you still while I gather up all the women in the village, ninja and civilian, and tell them two things: Where you are and that you spied on them while they were in the hot springs. Now pick one, showing me how to summon or castration.", he said, a feral grin on his face, fangs glinting.

Normally Jiraiya wouldn't be scared of a genin, but the cloaked..._thing_... that had shown up earlier worried him. That and the thought of a village worth of women coming to kill him... or worse. He had to stop himself from clutching his nuts protectively.

"You are a decent negotiator brat. Fine, I'll show you the damn summoning. After that it's up to you.", Jiraiya grumbled out. If this wasn't for that promise to the Sandaime then he would be more objective, but he was fairly well boned on this one. He went through the handsigns slowly so Naruto could see them before walking over to a tree and sitting at it's base, taking out a bottle of sake to calm his nerves. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what came out of that contract.

Five hours later found Naruto just about to pass out from exhaustion. He simply couldn't build up enough energy to use the summoning. Jiraiya had began to formulate a plan to make him use the Kyuubi, but Naruto caught the look in his eye and ended that there.

"So what do you propose we do now? You've got a summoning contract you're not strong enough to use, and I'm out of sake.", Jiraiya said, clearly annoyed. Naruto sent him a glare and wiped the sweat from his forehead; the cold chains felt wonderful.

His eyes shot open. He looked to the chains and grabbed one of them before tearing it from it's connection to his wrist. Then he felt a huge surge of energy and, spurred on by this burst, ran through the handsigns once more, slamming his right hand down on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", he shouted as the area was cover by smoke. Jiraiya stood and got ready to fight should the summon prove hostile. Naruto struggled to remain standing as his energy was drained; by the time it stopped he had only enough to move and function.

"**Who has summoned me?"**, a voice called from the smoke. As it cleared, they saw what had been summoned.

It looked to be a wolf with a black pelt that bore blood red symbols. It stood at about five feet at the shoulder, and that meant it was easier for you to see its eyes. They were as red as a funeral pyre and held the same amount of morbidity. Around its ankles were blood red bands, each one bearing a demonic rune for wolf.

Naruto found his voice, and was actually surprised he had lost it in the drain.

"I summoned you.", Naruto said before giving a bow with his hand over his heart, the palm facing outwards. It was a demon thing that Blood hadn't gone into depth with, but he explained that it was a sign of respect for the others honor and loyalty. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, the vessel for the Lord of Hell. He gave me the contract to summon your kind... what ever you are."

The wolf sighed and looked towards the rising moon. The was a pregnant pause before he spoke.

"**So Blood has awoken?"  
**

"Yes."

"**He gave you our contract for a reason. You are nowhere near strong enough to summon our Alpha, but I speak for my father. You have potential, the kind of potential to lead the Hell hounds into glorious battle once more. Normally... we would test you, but Blood himself vouches for you. Summon me when ever you need to, but if at all possible try to only do it in fights. I shall spread the word amongst the other clans as well, so till next we meet young one."**

He bowed his head and to his left a fiery portal opened up. He began walking to it, but stopped right before it. He turned his head to Naruto.

"**Naruto, my name is Blodgarm. It helps in specific summonings to know the name."**, said Blodgarm as he walked through the portal. Naruto nodded and looked to Jiraiya who was standing with his mouth hanging open.

"Trying to catch some flies there gramps? Close your mouth.", Naruto said, trying to figure out if he had enough energy to make it home. Jiraya closed his mouth and glared at Naruto.

"Would it kill you to show a little respect? And if you knew how long people have been searching for the Hell hound contract, you'd be a little more appreciative of the magnitude of this moment!", Jiraya replied, having trouble restraining himself.

Naruto didn't respond. He merely watched as the chain he broke reattached itself to his wrist, looking as though it had never been broken.

_'So that's how it works.'_, Naruto thought, making a note of how much power he got. At the same time he knew he could only handle so much energy, so he decided to limit himself to one chain, possibly two if he was in danger. His mental clock told him it was about nine O'clock, and he had a team meeting the next day. He would need a lot of sleep to be able to function the next day.

"Yo Ero-sennin, I have a team meeting tomorrow; I'm going home.", he turned to leave but paused a moment, "If I catch you peeking again, I will open a portal to hell and personally kick you into it."

Jiraya raised an eyebrow; they both knew he was stronger, _but_ Naruto had sneaked up him earlier. He simply decided to keep his guard up, just in case. He cast a glance at the retreating form of the hybrid boy, pitying the boy's teacher. Kakashi was a jounin, but he was lazy and would underestimate Naruto. Looking towards the hotsprings he sighed; He didn't feel like peeking again tonight, so he strode off into town, heading for the pub.

(the next day, The bridge where team seven meets.)

Sasuke stood glaring at nothing in particular, Sakura was standing opposite of him with hearts in her eyes as she looked at him, and Kakashi was trying to figure out where Naruto was. At first he thought Naruto might have gotten bored and gone home, after all he was only three hours late. But Sasuke said that he got there first and Naruto had never shown up

He would have normally left it alone, but Naruto was the reason he had called the meeting. During the preliminaries he was impressed by the new Naruto, but the moves he used couldn't be copied by the Sharingan as he found out. So instead of copying them and teaching them to Sasuke he would simply order Naruto to teach him. But in order to do that he had to find him first.

"Okay, let's look around some of the other training grounds first.", said Kakashi, taking out his book, also known as portable porn. Sasuke 'hn'-ed and Sakura nodded, following Sasuke like he was some kind of god.

To their credit they actually put some effort into searching, looking all over the village. They asked around, but even the Hokage didn't know where the hybrid boy was.

Defeated, they returned to their own training ground only to find something that irked them- scratch that, pissed them off to no end. Naruto sat atop one of the training logs, reading a small book. He didn't even remotely notice them, he just flipped a page in the book. Kakashi, deciding to relieve a little anger and scare the boy, threw a shuriken at Naruto, intending for it to graze his cheek. He didn't intend for Naruto to pluck it out if the air and throw it back with enough speed that it sliced through Kakashi's porn before he could move it out of the way. Kakashi looked at the torn book in disbelief, trying to deny the book's destruction... but he only succeeded in falling to the ground in tears.

"Get up Hatake you're embarrassing me.", Naruto said as he got off of the log. The other three looked at him oddly; he had never called Kakashi that before. Said jounin got up and looked at Naruto with an uneasy gaze.

"Sakura,", Kakashi said, getting the pink girl's attention, "You can go home now, I just need to talk with Naruto and Sasuke about something.". Sakura nodded and walked off, following orders like a good soldier; or as some would put it a weak minded fool who didn't know how to think on her own. Naruto however narrowed his eyes, already not liking this.

After Sakura was gone Kakashi turned back to Naruto with a icy glare. He was met with a fiery one.

"Naruto, after witnessing your techniques in the preliminaries I have decided that in order to be better equipped to defeat his opponent, you must teach your moves to Sasuke. That's an order.", Kakashi said, expecting the little bit of killing intent he was releasing while he was talking to be enough to convince Naruto to agree.

"Hatake.", Naruto said, glare still in place.

"What?", he asked. Naruto flipped him off before continuing.

"Go fuck yourself.", He said with a small frown adorning his face, a sign that didn't bode well for Kakashi. Jiraya looked at the scene from the bushes, watching the events with a bucket of popcorn and a soda.

Kakashi was to stunned to say anything and Sasuke was no different. Naruto let it sink in before continuing further.

"You preach teamwork like it's a holy scripture, yet the way you act like you only have one student is the equivalent of using that scripture to wipe your ass. I sacrificed something I'm not getting back for this power, and the deal was only open to me.". Kakashi managed to recover in time to comment before he went on though.

"Shut up Naruto, you don't know what your talking about.". Naruto simply flipped him off once more but took his other index finger and made it circle his middle finger.

"Sit and spin Hatake. I gave up my humanity for this. I'm not human anymore, I said that at the meeting remember? Or were you too busy reading that gay porn you carry around? I bet the only reason Gai is your rival is so you can see him move around in that spandex suit.",Naruto mused, trying to provoke the jounin, " Back to topic, the techniques I use are forbidden for human use, so once again, fuck you. If you want me to teach the emo bastard, then make me."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose significantly, a genin telling a jounin to make him do something.

"Apparently you lost your sanity too. I'm a jounin, do you really think you can take me?", Kakashi asked, trying to call Naruto's bluff. It would have worked a lot better if Naruto was bluffing; Kakashi might have been a jounin, but Naruto was fully rested and Kakashi was lazy, predictable, and weak from years of inactivity other than reading that porn. And if things got bad Naruto could pop a chain off and summon Blodgarm for help.

"Not only do do I plan to take you, but I also plan to send you head first into the ground and leave you there.", Naruto replied, his vorpal sword materializing in his right hand.

Naruto charged, sword in position to take full advantage of the momentum. Kakashi dodged the swing easily, but he knew that was it; not after watching him fight the other day.

He was right; Naruto let the swing take him full circle, but this time Kakashi had an elbow heading straight for his face. He was surprised by the speed of the attack, but leaned out of the way. What he missed was the vorpal sword that tore a nasty gash across his chest. As he jumped back, swearing out of reflex, he realized his folly.

Naruto had switched hands during the spin, taking the jounin by surprise.

"Is that it? Your quite the liar, Naruto-san. I don't seem to be face down in the dirt.", he taunted, using a time tested strategy; angry opponents are less effective. What he didn't realize was that, although insulting a Demon's, Dragon's or Archon's honor was an effective way of pissing them off... they only got better at fighting as their rage increased.

Naruto's eyes turned a violent crimson, and the flames the covered the sword started burning hotter. Blood smirked from the depths of Naruto's mind as he dipped into his berserker state again.

"Dodge this!", Naruto said, pulling his arm back. Kakashi's eyes widened as he threw the flaming sword at him at blinding speed. By sheer luck, he managed to sidestep in time, but Naruto hadn't been referring to the sword being dodged.

The jounin's vision went dark as the hybrid's knee smashed into his face. Kakashi flew back as Naruto landed, rage fading.

As Hatake hit the dirt Naruto gave a feral grin, his sword disappearing from it's spot in the earth. He walked off, the grin never leaving his face.

When he was gone Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His 'dobe' teammate had just kicked the shit out of their sensei; he hadn't been so scared since the Uchiha massacre. He looked over to Kakashi and ran over to him, hefting him him up to his back so he could get him to the hospital.

(One hour later)

From atop the Hokage Mountain a pair of amethyst eyes gazed over the village. Naruto wasn't grinning anymore, but one could tell he was amused. The merger had changed his eye color to amethyst after the fight, a color he seemed to enjoy. He was thinking about putting some crystals into the meditation room, as the color of amethyst seemed to soothe him.

"Why not?", he said out loud. He didn't turn as Jiraya walked up beside him from behind him.

"Why not what?", he asked, looking over the village like Naruto.

"Just thinking about crystals. I'm thinking about some amethyst for my house in general.". Jiraya cast him and odd glance but shrugged him off. They might not have known each other long, but he knew enough to know not to press; it probably wasn't important anyway.

"He's going to remove you from his team you know."

"Oh well, it was worth it. Did you see his face at the end? Priceless.", Naruto started grinning again. Jiraya looked to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"You knew I was watching?"

"Yeah, when I went into berserker mode I was able to sense everything within fifty yards. You were in the bushes laughing as he got pummeled."

"Well then, you find yourself team-less, yet studying under a Sannin. What would you call that?". Naruto gave a short laugh.

"Is that an offer of apprenticeship I hear? I think you might be going soft there.". Jiraiya just laughed in return and began walking off. "So what time do you want me to meet you for training, Jiraiya-sensei?".

Jiraiya turned and smirked. He knew Naruto would take the apprenticeship, so he already had a schedule worked up for him.

"Same spot as the other day, show up at noon. We'll mainly be trying to figure out how to convert jutsu into techniques you can use and fine-tuning what you already know. Other than that we'll take it easy; you don't want to have a bad injury during the finals.".

Naruto nodded and turned back to the village.

"Well then, see you tomorrow Jiraiya.".

The old hermit smiled and walked off, the young boy had reminded him of Minato. He figured a night of drinking couldn't hurt, walking off towards the pub again.

Naruto looked out over the village, his amethyst eyes gazing over the vastness of it until they were set upon the arena. A feral grin appeared on his face as he stared at it. In his mind he was going over as many strategies as possible, and all he knew of Neji Hyuuga.

"You shall lose Neji Hyuuga, for you face hell itself."

* * *

Okay, there is chapter one, redone. I took a few things out, put some things in, and tried to leave the ass-kicking alone. :)

Enix out-


	2. Battles and Blood

This is the redone chapter two. I've left the Neji and Shukaku fights alone, but I've changed a few other things. Nothing major, just some scenes for character development.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or D&D. Blood, along with the other six Fallen, are mine.

* * *

Sunlight poured into Naruto's bedroom from the window, causing him to roll over in order to escape the light that willed him to wake. He laid there for a half hour, trying to fall asleep once more, but to no avail.

"Damned ball of fire.", he mumbled as he arose, stretching to remove the stiffness of sleep from his body. He yawned, his sharp teeth visible to the world for a moment before they were hidden again. Jiraiya had joked that if all else failed he could bite a chunk out of Neji. Naruto had replied that he would probably do it for kicks anyway.

He moved in front of the full body mirror in his room and looked over his new form, not having a chance to prior.

He was muscled now, but not grossly so; it looked like it balanced speed with power, though he knew that there was more strength to him then what first met the eye.. He looked to his spiky red hair, noting that it was long and would get in the way unless bound. He decided to try tying it back like he had seen in a book once.

He traced the metal that was bound to his shoulder, marveling at how he could actually feel his touch on the metal, and how it was bound to him perfectly. The chains made no noise unless he wanted them to, which he found relieving; a clinking ninja is a dead one. He opened his mouth and looked at his teeth; all of them seemed sharper now.

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head, freezing when he felt two small horns, no more than an inch in length, coming from the back of his head. His eye twitched slightly, but it was better that the single horn his inner dragon had. He had a bad feeling it would have led to many unicorn jokes.

A knock came from the door as he turned towards his bathroom. Groaning he went to the door and opened it, his eyes widening when he saw Kin standing there. Or more specifically what she was wearing. It was basically a french maid outfit, only a bit more revealing while still remaining respectable.

Over the last few days, the two had become a lot closer. After Kin was settled in, she really took to the role of being the "maid". One night, after Naruto finished cooking, they just started talking and their friendship took off. Now they joked around quite a bit, and eventually found themselves in a few awkward situations. Still, they were only awkward because of the confusing feelings that were beginning to arise in the two of them.

Kin had come to tell him that Jiraya had arrived and was waiting in the living room, but she was to entranced by her master's practically naked form. The only thing preventing him from being considered naked were the sleep shorts he had on, and Kin was trying to restrain her mind before it wandered.

"Naruto-sama.", she started, struggling to keep a straight voice. Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked at her face instead of the objects of interest below it. "Jiraya-sama arrived ten minutes ago and is waiting for you in the living room.".

Naruto sighed and looked back in his room, or more specifically the clock on the wall that told him that it was three in the afternoon. He wasn't happy he had slept that long, but he _had _blown a lot of energy the day before.

"Shit. Well tell him I'll be there after I shower.", he almost turned away, but stopped himself and said one last thing to Kin, "If he does anything pervy, tell me and I'll castrate him with my blade.".

Kin nodded and walked off, making sure to swing her hips a little for her master. It had it's intended effect as when Naruto turned he ran into the door frame. He uttered a few swears and went to take his shower.

As she walked away, she congratulated herself. She had always been one to decide things quickly, and she had decided that she wanted Naruto. At first, she thought it was just the seal, but now she was starting to see what a nice guy he was, and a relationship didn't seem too bad.

Jiraiya sat in the living room, looking around at some of the paintings when Kin walked back in. He had to force back so many comments and thoughts that it gave him a headache, but he figured it was better than having Naruto taking swings at him with that sword. He might be a Sannin, but everyone got a lucky hit now and then, and where Naruto would be aiming... he didn't want to take the chance.

About fifteen minutes later Naruto entered the room, his hair pulled back into a high ponytail that spiked in every direction with long spikes. Two bangs fell on either side of his face, covering his eyes slightly(kinda like Itachi's). He sat down opposite of Jiraya, yawning in the process.

"Sorry for sleeping in, the fight with Kakashi must have taken more out of me than expected.", Naruto said, genuinely sorry for not showing up. Jiraya just nodded in acceptance.

"In all honesty, I expected you to sleep in. Not many genin can defeat their jounin sensei without some repercussions. Oh, and he did request for you to be removed from his team, which the council approved. You should have seen their faces when I said you were my apprentice.", he smiled and wished he had brought a camera to the event. Naruto gave a small laugh and looked out the window. " I do have a question for your new... partner though.".

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. He would have asked how he knew Blood was bound to him, but remembered Sarutobi. He nodded and seemed to zone out for a mere moment before returning to the land of the living.

"_**What do you want?"**_, Blood asked, stepping from the shadows. Jiraya looked at the old entity, unfazed by his entrance this time around.

"I have a question for you. Do you know how humans use chakra to use jutsu and such?". Jiraya asked. Blood blinked a few times; he had expected a harder question.

"_**I understand the gist of it, but as I do not have any I do not know the finer points. Why do you ask?"**_

"I understand that his new energies are more wild than human chakra, but could they be used in they same manner? It could take years for him to use jutsu, but I may be able to help with his control of it. It would take more work, but the normal chakra exercises could be used for this.". Blood's eye closed while Naruto's widened.

"_**Perhaps... Yes it will work. But only for his demonic and Archonic energies. Dragons are wild and their power mimics that perfectly."**_, Blood turned and began walking out but was stopped by Naruto.

"But if I can't practice with it, then how am I to get better at controlling it?", he asked, a confused look upon his face. Blood chuckled but didn't turn.

"_**It is difficult to explain, so if you don't understand... oh well. You don't control your dragon power, you feel it. It is not based on control, that should be enough for you to understand."**_, Blood said as he melted into the shadows.

Naruto stood there, trying to understand; feel it don't seek to control it? But if he didn't control it then it would be wasted energy, nothing more. He sighed and turned to the Toad Sage but he shrugged. In truth Jiraya understood what he meant, it was one of those 'feel the energy and flow with it' things.

"Shall we try it then?", Jiraya asked, motioning to one of the trees outside the window. Naruto groaned, this was going to lead to some splinters and bruises.

(five hours later)

Naruto stared at the tree in defiance. It was torn up from the small explosions that happened when his control slipped. He had made it up the forty foot tree, but he was told to do it again, and again he tried.

Demonic energy flowed incredibly like chakra, but it was completely wild and volatile, leaving burns on the tree as well. It wasn't easy, but his control improved; he was now capable of storing up demonic energy and releasing it in a burst around him.

It wasn't a big improvement and the move had limited use, but it was enough. Naruto reached the top of the tree once more, taking a breath before trying something Blood had told him about. It was definitely a control exercise; you had to create a barrier of energy on the bottom of your feet like normal, but you also had to make a separate barrier right under them. The effect was something akin to sliding on ice, as Naruto soon found out. He wasn't prepared to shoot down the tree like he was snowboarding, but he kept the two barriers up as he went down. The one on the surface was the harder one to keep up; it had to move ahead of him and dissipate right behind him.

He managed not to do a face plant at the bottom, but the waves of exhaustion hit him like a drunken rhino and had roughly the same effect, because his ass was out cold. Jiraya stood on the sidelines, smiling. The boy showed more potential then his father; he had the will to work, the determination to get it right, and the drive to do it as well. He picked him up and took him back inside, laying him on the couch.

"Hey Kin-san.", he called into the house. She came out of the kitchen, her maid outfit replaced with lounging clothes with an apron over them. She looked at Jiraya before looking at the couch. Her eyes widened and she ran to her master's side.

"Naruto-sama! Are you alright?", she asked worried. Jiraya put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Take good care of him, he's going to need all the help he can get. He's a good kid, no matter what he is... he's fine, just exhausted and I think he's out of demonic energy; it was probably the shock that hit him. Just make sure he rests and when he wakes up, tell him he has tomorrow off on the condition he relaxes.", He smiled and turned towards the door.

"But Jiraya-sama, why if he relaxes?", Kin asked, confused. Jiraya turned his head and answered.

"Because I'm not trying to kill him nor run him ragged, his match is far too close to experiment with his limits like that. Until his match is over and done with I'll only be able to help him with his control exercises unfortunately.", he seemed annoyed he couldn't teach him more in the current time, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He gave Kin a nod and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Kin looked to her ragged master and sighed, brushing some of his hair out of his face before kissing him lightly on the forehead. She smiled before standing up and returning to the kitchen, deciding to make dinner so that he could eat when he awoke.

Naruto felt weightless as he drifted into his mind. He opened his eyes to find them staring at his inner dragon. The great beast blinked in acknowledgment before walking off into the distance. Naruto found peace as he saw the dragon following it's whims; like it was the best way to go through life.

He looked to the sky and sighed before walking off to his oasis. He found the pool undisturbed and walked into the water, letting the coolness refresh him. He didn't understand it though; although it was his mind, this water shouldn't be this refreshing. It soothed him as much as real water would and then some.

A splash resonated throughout the area as Naruto laid back in the water, floating while staring at the cloud dotted sky. He saw his dragon flying around in the sky and as he laid there he decided that after the Chunin exams he would learn to fly. His head jerked to the right when he heard a twig snap, but he relaxed when he saw his demon standing by the waters.

"**I would recommend you focus your efforts on my powers and Ark's; What you want will only come as instincts."**, He said, looking off into the distance. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ark?"

"**Your Archonic side. Surely you didn't think you would be calling us 'demon', 'dragon', and 'archon'?"**, He seemed to be amused at the last part. Naruto looked back to the sky as his demon walked away.

"What's your name then?"

"**Zereketh. And before you ask, no, I do not know the dragon's name."**, the newly dubbed Zereketh said as he walked off.

Naruto sighed and looked back to the sky, letting the calmness allow him to return to his body without effort.

(normal world)

Amethyst eyes opened and looked around the room lazily, he knew where he was. He might have drifted back to sleep if it weren't for the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. He got up, stretching to further wake himself up. Walking into the kitchen awarded him with the sight of Kin making chicken stir fry.

Deciding to see what would happen when he did it, he moved up behind Kin and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. Her breath hitched and he could practically feel her blush. He could tell she was trying to focus on the food. A smirk appeared on his face as he pressed himself to her back, knowing it was driving her crazy.

"So what's cooking Kin?", he asked, already knowing. In truth he wanted to see if she could speak properly.

"S-sti-ir f-f-ry, N-naru-uto-sama.", she stuttered out. He released his hold of her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"It smells wonderful. I'm going to take a shower before dinner, so there is no rush. When you're done you may do whatever you wish.", Naruto said, noticing that his voice was far more calm and smooth than normal; a fact he contributed to his shortage of demon energy; to preserve balance, his archonic energy had taken more influence over his body.

Shrugging it off he walked off towards the bathroom, hoping the hot water would cure his aching body.

Kin stood still, frozen. As a female servant she felt a physical need for her master, what he just did was almost like dangling meat in front of a hungry lion. She tried to focus on cooking, but every now and then her mind would slip back to her master. He had said she could do as she wished after she was done, and what she was planning would require her to lock her door and put up the soundproofing jutsu she knew.

(twenty minutes later)

Naruto was walking through the house towards the dining room, taking his time. He was clad in baggy black pants and a white tank top, 'leisure clothes' as he called them. He had found that when he concentrated he could turn his fingernails into claws reminiscent of his dragon's. He had also found that these claws were sharp enough to leave deep gouges in his marble counter tops with very little pressure.

He walked into the dining room to find a covered tray in at the head of the table with a note attached.

_-Naruto-sama,_

_I finished dinner and decided to go to bed early. Jiraya-sama said that you had to take tomorrow off, and since we need some more groceries and other things, I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me tomorrow. Just tell me in the morning. Goodnight Master._

_-Kin_

The note had a chibi drawing of Kin giving the peace sign. Naruto chuckled and set the note aside and lifted the tray's cover to find the most delicious looking stir fry he'd ever seen, or smelled for that matter. He wolfed it down without a second thought, finding that it tasted as good as expected. He looked over to the stove to find some more of it, waiting there for him.

"That settles it, that girl is the chef from now on.", He said as he tore through the rest of it. He was going to sleep well tonight.

(the next day, Konaha shopping center)

They had left fairly early, if only to avoid the mass of idiots. They were saving the groceries for last, instead visiting the local ninja weapon store to restock on kunai, shuriken and a few other things.

The store itself was simple in design; there were weapons on the walls, storage scrolls on the counter, a list of prices on the wall next to the cash register, and a door leading off into the back room. The guy at the counter had stringy brown hair that hung over some of his old face. He looked to be in his fifties at the least, but he wore the clothes of a blacksmith that denoted that he wasn't going to let his age stop him. He turned his head to his two customers and smiled.

"So what can I do for you?", he asked, his voice aged yet strong. Naruto motioned for Kin to look around while he placed his orders.

"I need fifty kunai and the same number of shuriken, a hundred yards of ninja wire, and some exploding tags.", Naruto said, putting a small pouch on the counter. The old man took it and emptied it into his had to find several gems that could probably buy his store a few time over.

"Done, but this is far too much for those supplies... unless of course you're putting in a special order for something?", he asked, a spark of hope igniting in his brown eyes. Naruto nodded and took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the old man.

Brown eyes widened as they looked over the designs, a whistle escaping his lips.

"That explains the payment, but I'm afraid I don't have half of these things."

"If you agree to make it I can arrange for more than enough of all the ore, bars and gems to forge these. Simple as that.", Naruto said as he looked over a few of the weapons in the store.

"The name's Desred, and if you can provide the materials, then you'll have your weapons. When can I expect them?", he asked, pocketing the gems and designs. Naruto grinned, this had went better than expected.

"Tonight at about midnight. When can I expect my blades Desred?", he asked in return, and in return he got a smirk from the old smith.

"One week, that should give you a day or two to get used to them before the finals right?".

With a nod from Naruto they both turned and walked off; Naruto with Kin out the door and Desred into the back of the shop.

"So where to now Kin-chan?", Naruto asked, a bored tone in his voice. Kin blushed at the affectionate suffix but she shrugged it off.

"Well we need a few groceries, nothing much though. Maybe a bag or two actually.", She responded. Naruto nodded in acknowledgment but a thought struck him.

"Do you have enough clothes? I don't think you have too many.", he asked. The concern surprised her slightly but she shook her head.

"I have a two sets of civilian clothes and four sets of ninja clothing in a sealing scroll along with the maid outfit. That's all I have really.". She blushed slightly at mentioning the maid outfit in public, even if they were the only ones on the street.

"Why do you have a maid outfit anyway?", Naruto asked, looking over to her with a raised eyebrow. The question had been irking him but her statement had reminded him. Kin turned beet red and looked away, mumbling under her breath. "What?"

She couldn't stand to face him while saying this, so she kept her face away but managed to speak loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm...kind of into...Roleplay, alright?". To her surprise Naruto burst out laughing. She looked over to find him grinning.

"Sounds good to me Kin-chan.", he said after a moment, adding a wink at the end. She blushed more and tried not to face him, but her mind did wander.

After a few minutes off walking to the store Naruto started sniffing the air like there was something very odd about it.

"Hey Kin, do you smell anything?",He asked quietly. She turned to him, blush gone, and shook her head. Naruto shrugged and went on. "Alright, I just thought I smell something akin to honey and vanilla. Ah well, probably just my imagination."

He just put on his grin again and kept walking, not realizing that he had been smelling Kin's arousal. She, however, did and the blush returned.

"There's the store.", Naruto said, pointing to a small building, almost hidden between two smaller ones.

The store itself was fairly simple and one of the smaller ones in the village, but it was easy to find and usually had what someone would need. As they entered, Naruto explained that the owner was one of the few that bore him no ill will, actually being the one to supply him with decent food when he was young.

"Well if it isn't Naruto! How ya been boy?", Kai asked. He was an elderly man that looked ancient. He was bald but, while covered in wrinkles, his face was sharp. He was actually taller then most, standing at six foot three. Naruto smiled back at the man and turned to Kin for a moment.

"Kin-chan, could you please get what we need? It's been awhile since Kai and I have been able to talk.", he asked kindly. She smiled and nodded, turning and walking down one of the short aisles. Naruto walked over to the counter gave Kai a handshake. No one knew where he came from, but he had always preferred to shake instead of formal bowing.

"So how ya been? There's word goin' round that ya made a pact with some unholy beast for power.", Kai said with a knowing smile. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. I made a pact with the King of Hell. He gave the power to protect that which I care about... and he made a hybrid.". Kai nodded and lit his pipe, taking a drag before responding.

"Any human in there?". Naruto shook his head and Kai nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good. Stupid questions, stupid problems, stupid answers, stupid race.".

"True enough. How have you been?"

"I'm ninety one, my joints hurt, business has been slow, and I'm slowly losing the ability to wipe my own ass. How are you?", Kai deadpanned.

"...I'm about to turn seventeen, I'm sore from training, my sensei is a pervert, and I'm retaining the ability to wipe my own ass.", Naruto replied, getting a whack upside the head from the old shopkeep.

"Wise ass.", he muttered. "Who's the girl?"

"Kin-chan? She's a friend.", He said, trying to avoid calling her anything but.

"Chan? You sure she's just a friend?", he joked.

"Watch it Ero-jiji."

They would have continued their odd conversation if Kin hadn't walked up with the few things they needed. Kai smiled and took the items from her, tallying the cost and bagging them in a large brown bag.

"That'll be-"

"Here.", Naruto cut him off and put a few of the gems on the counter. Kai's eyes widened and the pipe almost fell from his mouth. "Consider them a payment for helping me when I was a kid."

"Normally this is where someone would say 'oh no, I can't accept this', but I ain't normal am I?", He said jokingly as he pocketed the gems. He handed the bag to Naruto who took it and walked out the door with Kin beside him.

As the exited, Kai couldn't help but chuckle. The two made quite a pair.

Once they were outside and a fair distance from the shop, however, Kin turned to her master with a raised eyebrow and a silent question.

"He's always been like that.", was Naruto's only answer. Kin sighed and walked on.

Ten minutes later found them back at the Namikaze manor, unpacking the groceries. Upon finishing, Kin stared towards the couch but Naruto grabbed her arm in order to stop her. Answering her quizzical look he motioned to her clothes, which only spurred another look.

"I'm going to regret this, but I need to get some new clothes. Do you want to come with me? I quite frankly have enough to buy the store several times over, so go nuts."

Kin was a girl, but she tried to maintain a tough exterior at time since she was a ninja. However being told they could go on an unlimited shopping spree would break even some of the toughest barriers. Naruto was dragged out of the house by his arm, curious how Kin moved fast enough to actually catch him unaware.

She pulled him down the street, having seen the clothing store on the way back to the house. On the way they were given several dirty looks by the villagers that were starting to fill the streets. These looks were met by a demonic stare that would haunt them for the rest of their miserable lives.

Luckily they got to the store before Naruto could start mauling people, a thought that made Naruto wonder how much fun mauling people could be. Before he went back outside to find out, Kin pulled him further back into the store, depositing him at the men's department before running off to buy herself some clothes.

"What have I done?", Naruto quietly asked himself as he looked around. He had ninja clothing down with Blood's ability to create new clothes from his energy, so this was mainly just a chance to get leisure clothes.

He got a few jeans, a couple cargo pants and a few khaki shorts. With these he got a large variety of t-shirts with various sayings, mainly to piss people off. On a whim he got a striped white and blue bucket hat. After looking at it in a small mirror, he grabbed a few more.

Walking to the changing rooms he saw Kin walk out of one in a black miniskirt and a white tank top. She was slightly surprised at the sight of her master but she got over it, however the slight smirk on Naruto's face worried her.

"Naruto-sama, what are you smirking at?", she asked cautiously.

"Mind doing a little spin for me?", he asked innocently... just kidding.

Kin blushed but she did as she was asked, taking slight pleasure in the fact that she had her master's full attention. She went back into the booth and changed back, having already tried the other twenty outfits she picked.

"Your turn master.", she said with smile. Naruto blinked, but saw it as fair. He deposited all but a few things on a nearby counter and went in a booth. While he did this Kin was trying to figure if she could peek on him while he changed and not get caught.

"Happy now?", Naruto said as he emerged.

He stood in black cargo pants and white shoes. The t-shirt's he got were in a variety of sizes, ranging from form fitting to very baggy, and this one was a blue form fitting one with the words 'I Bite' written in black. His red hair spilled out from under the bucket hat since he had to take it down to put the hat on. It cast a shadow over his eyes, making it seem you were looking at two amethysts in the shadows.

"Do a little spin.", Kin asked cutely. Naruto sighed and did a fast three-sixty on his heel, causing Kin to send him a mock glare. "Fine, be that way."

"I did it that fast so you wouldn't stare at my ass.", Naruto said as he walked back in. Kin's eyes widened and she tried to stammer out a response but failed. He exited in his normal attire, but the bucket hat remained. "Do you have everything you want?"

"Yes Naruto-sama." she responded, not looking at him out of slight shame. She jumped slightly when she felt Naruto's hand on her cheek. He gently made her look at him, smiling softly.

"Lighten up Kin, I don't really care that you stare at my ass.", he said in a light tone. He took a step back and flexed jokingly. "Besides, not many women could resist the alluring charm of a demon's body."

That did it. Kin hand to cover her mouth to stop herself from bursting out laughing. In truth, she liked the little pose he did, but the comedy of it overruled the arousal by far.

Naruto gathered up the clothes he had picked and, since she seemed to be incapable of carrying anything at the moment, some of the things that Kin had picked. He left a portion of it alone, mainly the bras and panties she had picked out, out of respect.

Once she calmed down, she picked up what Naruto hadn't, with a slight blush, and inclined her head to the counter. Naruto nodded, trying not to look at the lacy underwear that she was trying to hide from his view. They walked over, setting the large pile of clothes on the counter.

"Will that be all?", a kind looking brunette behind the counter asked, ringing up the clothes.

"Yes.", Naruto said, pulling out a few more gems. In truth, he could have just put it on credit, but not many questioned the value of a fist sized emerald.

Naruto quickly sealed all of the clothes into two scrolls, one for him and the other for Kin, pocketed them and started for the door, but stopped halfway. He pulled another gem out and threw it to Kin who looked at it in confusion.

"I'm a little tired, and I've got everything I need; if you want to buy some more things, I thought you might like some money. If you go to another store, tell them to put it on my tab. Ja ne.", Naruto said, turning to walk out of the store.

"What a nice guy. Pity he's taken.", the cashier said, resting her chin in her palm as she looked at Kin.

"What?", she asked, not sure if she was implying what she thought she was. The cashier looked a little surprised.

"You mean you two aren't an item? Kind of weird for a guy to go shopping with a girl if they aren't dating. Is he gay?", she asked, hoping he wasn't. She needed a boyfriend.

"... We are an... item.", Kin said, lying through her teeth. She didn't know if Naruto would approve of the lie, but she wasn't going to let this woman think he was single. "I just didn't hear what you said."

The cashier seemed to buy it and apologized for the confusion. Kin waved it off, and wondered what else she could buy.

"If it's not too bold of me, there's a store adjacent to this one that sells kinky clothing and things like that. Might spice up the bedroom if you catch my drift.", The cashier said, winking. Kin blushed, but actually liked the idea, turning and leaving the store in favor of the one next to it.

Naruto shuddered as he walked in the door of his manor. He looked around and shrugged, returning to setting the scrolls down and throwing his shoes off before flopping down on the couch. He tipped the hat down further to cover his eyes, and tried for a little more sleep.

"Why do I have the feeling that... nah it's just my imagination.", he said as he drifted off, an image of Kin in her maid outfit flashing through his mind as he fell asleep. Speaking of Kin, she walked through the door just as he fell asleep, a bag in her had that just seemed to have an aura of... kinky... around it.

She ran to her room and hastily put the outfits from the bag into her closet, hiding the bag under her bed. She gave them one last look before leaving her room and entering the living room to get the scroll that had her clothes. She went back to her room and put them away, glad that she had a huge closet and a larger dresser as well.

"So, could I talk you into making dinner?", Naruto's voice came from the doorway. Kin jumped and whirled around to face him, forgetting that she had a pair of red lace panties in her hands. Naruto raised and eyebrow. "Gonna wear those often?".

Kin had a confused look on her face before she realized what she was holding and quickly hid them behind her back.

"Pervert.", she muttered.

"Hey, don't call me a pervert if your going to show me your panties without me asking first. Now then, what would I have to do to persuade you to cook?", he said in a playful tone. Kin paused for a moment and had to stop herself from going with her original idea. But this might be her only chance...

"I'll cook tonight, but...",she stopped to think. She really wanted to ask for sex, if only to stop her growing need for him, but it might backfire and make her need him even more. If she was going to be stuck serving him for life then she might as well learn to love him. "After the exams you have to take me on a date."

Naruto blinked a few times in surprise, half expecting her to have asked for sex. He wasn't nearly as dense as he portrayed sometimes and Blood had told him of the mark's effect on women. He gave a warm smile though and nodded, he had been thinking of doing that anyway. Kin brightened and glomped him, much to the hybrid's surprise before running past him towards the kitchen, shouting something about the best dinner he'll ever have.

Naruto looked down at his hands in curiosity before realizing Kin had deposited the panties in his hand by mistake. He brought them up in front of him and stretched them, finding that they were fairly transparent. Deciding that using them to mock Kin while she had a frying pan in reach wasn't a good idea, he threw them on the bed and walked out.

He smile as the scent of spices and meat hit his nose, growing ever stronger as he neared the kitchen. He didn't know how she had set up so fast, but Kin was simply attacking the task of making dinner. She looked to be making some sort of diced meat, but some rice was being prepared right beside it on the stove.

"Need any help?", he asked, moving up beside her.

"Could you set the table? It'll be a little while before the food is done, but better to do it now.", she asked of him, not taking her eyes off the meat and she moved it around with a spatula to keep it from burning on one side.

"Yes m'lady.", Naruto said in a joking tone, not noticing that Kin froze for a second when he said it. He went to a cabinet and took some plates down as Kin went back to cooking. She wasn't into being dominant, but the seemingly chaste chivalry turned her on for some reason.

As he set the table, Naruto let his eyes drift to Kin. He managed not to look as her ass too long, but as he tore his eyes from her, he questioned his feelings for her. Sure, she was one of the few who knew much about him, and they were friends... but did he want more?

He didn't exactly have a sex drive, and fighting was more important to him right now... but when he came home from training, he enjoyed the knowledge that Kin would be there, waiting for him with a smile. He had seen couples before, how they held each other, how they kissed and bickered... he wanted that. At the same time though, he worried that it might be taking advantage of the seal.

Kin, as she put a lid over the meat and lower the temperature, was thinking on the same thing. Sure, the seal provided a desire for sex, but she knew she wanted more then that. She had been alone for most of her life, just like Naruto, and what she truly wanted was someone to hold her at the end of the day. She wanted to feel the love that she had gone without for a decade, and she wanted to be the one that Naruto could rely on to be there for him at the end of the day.

"Almost done.", she said, mixing the meat with some vegetables. She then took the pan and the rice pot over to the table, resting them on potholders so the table wouldn't burn. She went back to the counter and grabbed a large spoon, returning to the table with a smile. "Self serve, Naruto-kun.".

He took the spoon from her hand and put some rice on his plate before topping it with the meat and vegetable mix. As Kin sat down across from him, he looked at the spoon oddly, like he was trying to measure it for something.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?", Kin asked, wondering if something actually _was _wrong, or if he was planning something.

"Well... you said self-serve... but for the life of me, I can't see how I'm going to fit you on the spoon.", he said in a playful tone, handing the spoon to her; whether to get her own food or so she could see his point, she didn't know.

"I-I...", was all that Kin could stutter out as she took the spoon. She didn't know if he was just playing around, or he was flirting with her. Either way, it was new for her.

She quickly got her own food, blushing all the while. Naruto ate his food slowly, eyes never leaving Kin and the playful smirk never leaving his lips. They ate in silence, though Kin was starting to think that he was flirting before, and she wished she had reacted better.

"S-Something wrong, Naruto-kun?", she asked, trying to hide her blush. "I didn't burn the meat, did I?"

"The food was wonderful.", he said, setting his chopsticks down. He stood up, took his empty plate in hand, and walked over to the sink. Kin realized she was full and followed suit, standing beside him at the sink while he washed off his plate. Kin bit her lip as she washed her plate off, know her next question was going to sound horrible.

"Naruto-kun... you were... flirting with me, weren't you?", she asked, blush returning. Naruto put his plate in the dishwasher before turning to face Kin.

"And if I was?", he asked, taking a step towards Kin.

"Then... I'd try and flirt back.", she said, trying to keep a straight voice. She turned to face him and took a step towards him as well, leaving all of a foot between them. She decided to push her luck, reaching out with her left hand and letting it rest on his chest. "But...", she said, moving forward, "I'm not sure I know how... teach me?".

"I'd love too...", Naruto said, letting his arm encircle her as she pressed herself to him. As their faces neared, Kin smiled.

"...This is probably the single most romantic moment of my life...", she said, letting her eyes start to drift closed. Just before their lips touched, a loud knock came from the front door, making the two jump. Unfortunately, they ended up apart, and unfortunately for whomsoever was at the door, they were pissed.

"But... we... dammit!", Kin half shouted, walking over to the table and flopping down into the chair. "Go ahead and answer the door, fucking moment's over.", she grumbled. Naruto wasn't exactly pleased either.

Luckily for Jiraiya, he was quick enough to tell Naruto where to go for training the next day and shunshin away. A second slower and he would have been missing his jugular.

Naruto slammed the door and went back into the kitchen, to tell Kin.

"It was just Jiraiya...", he said, knowing Kin was a little more broken up then he was. She stood up and nodded, hiding her eyes as she left the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed.", she muttered as she went past him. He almost stopped her as she went, but a quick cautioning from Blood stopped him.

He turned from the stairway that would take him to their rooms, instead taking the hall that would take him to the room with the shrine.

He burst through the door and shut it behind him, moving over to sit down in front of the shrine.

Now the shrine was clearly marked to a specific deity. Blood had told him about all of the gods that he knew to exist, and he knew quite a few of them considering his power was that of a greater god.

The shrine's main piece was an emblem etched into a stone slab. It was a 'X' of four maces with a cross of spears intersecting it at the center on a blood red full moon. All of the weapons were black and at the very center was a shield of a simple design. Archons drew their strength from their faith and Demons were also capable of doing so, but if Naruto wished to do so as a demon he would have to pick a separate deity. But for now he was content with the one...

Kord, the god of Strength. The strength to battle, to protect; the strength of the body and of the mind.

Blood had approved of the choice, knowing Kord to be a kind deity who smiled upon those who used their strength for the right reasons. He was also one of the few who didn't have a strict worshiping style, and a small prayer before a battle and thanks afterwards were all that he asked.

Naruto would be fine with such a god, though he would have to pick his Demon-god very carefully if he picked at all. Still, the boy had the exams to look forward to, and such difficult choices were best left to times where such stresses were not frequent. Blood watched from the shadows as Naruto burnt a small offering of meat and asked for the deity's blessing in the trials that would come in his life.

As if response, Kord's symbol glowed in the twilight of the room. Blood watched with amusement as Kord appeared atop the shrine, invisible to Naruto and inhaled the smoke from the offering. The god looked Blood in the eyes and nodded before departing, his red cape consuming him and disappearing.

"**I wonder if he realizes how much stronger faith will make him..."**,He said quietly to himself. He shrugged and watched calmly as Naruto offered a small prayer before standing up and leaving for a good night's sleep. For some odd reason Naruto felt...calmer as he returned to his room; calmer and stronger, like there was an extra force within him now that helped him act.

(Naruto's mind)

Zereketh stood facing the oasis that Naruto had created, deep in thought. By choosing a deity for his Archon then he had empowered Ark, thus making himself more Archon and Dragon then Demon. He knew Naruto would eventually pick a demonic deity for him, but until then He would be weaker then the other two, meaning he was of little use.

A rumbling came from beside him as the Dragon walked up beside him and stared into the clear waters.

"He will be a True hybrid...Balanced.", was all the drake said before turning and walking off. His voice was that of thunder, but it was more of what it said that caused a spike of curiosity in the demon. He turned back the waters, knowing the dragon would tell him no more.

Time would tell. Zereketh turned from the waters and walked off, intent on finding Ark and warning him not to brag... which he would anyway.

As he walked away the Dragon came back into the clearing and dipped his horn into the waters, letting his gray electricity dance through the calm waters before lifting his horn and leaving. He paused and looked at the sky, knowing that what he was doing would save many lives that were not ready to be ended.

(Not fond of these time skips, but it would be too repetitive not to do so. If you don't like it, you're welcome to put it into complaint box. It's at the bottom of Yellowstone's magma chamber, have fun there.)

The day was here finally; the contestants stood in the their booth, waiting for their matches. Everyone from all over Fire country was there, even the 'Kazekage' had come. Kin had revealed Orochimaru's plans as best she could. As a precaution Jiraya stood beside Sarutobi as a personal guard.

Kin didn't know much of the invasion, only that it would happen during the last part of the exams. But Orochimaru knew he wouldn't be able to fight Jiraya at full power and Sarutobi; the invasion would have to be put off... but if the Shikaku jinchuuriki lost it then there would be no choice. Kin herself was back at the manor, waiting for her master to return. The manor was reinforced with so many seals that she was probably the safest person in Konaha.

She had given Naruto a quick peck on the cheek before he left, for luck she said. He hugged her and promised to come back in condition for the date that she was owed.

Genma looked around with hidden excitement. He had never hated Naruto and believed that he deserved the power he got from the demon, even if it was disturbing. But he was mainly interested in the match up: Neji Hyuuga of the esteemed Hyuuga clan against the Demon of the Leaves, as he had begun calling himself, Naruto Uzumaki. Genma had spoken to the Hokage about the title, but Sarutobi gained a perplexed look and merely answered:

"He said he did it to honor a man he admired and his birthplace. He didn't go into details.", the aged man said, looking out the window with an odd expression.

Neji stood tense- he had seen what Naruto could do. But he was fated to win this fight, just as Naruto was fated to lose; once a loser always a loser. But he was becoming increasingly annoyed, mainly because of the lack of opponent. Genma frowned at this as well, he had to call the match.

He had barely opened his mouth when a hush went over the crowd and a cloaked figure walked in. Sarutobi almost stood in surprise, but he saw that the figure was too short to be Blood, but the only one who would have a cloak of shadows would be...

"Yo, hope I'm not late. I got a little preoccupied.", Naruto's voice came from under the hood. Genma smiled and nodded while Neji calmed down and got into stance.

"You're not late, but what exactly had you preoccupied?", Genma asked. Naruto shuddered under the cloak.

"I decided to come here without the cloak, didn't feel like having the dramatic effect. Therein lies my near fatal mistake: Fangirls. Lots of fangirls. Maybe it was the hair, maybe my body, I don't know, but I'm not sure I want to take it off again.", He said, a nervous chuckle at the end.

"Well you may want to take it off; it'll either get ripped off of just be a hindrance.", Genma offered, getting ready to start the match. Naruto sighed and swore in a dark sounding language before he waved his hand and the cloak dissipated.

His hair had been cut, now only slightly longer then it had been prior to the transformation. It spiked more now though, and the spikes themselves were thinner but more numerous. His eyes were still amethyst in color and right above them on his forehead rested his headband, the cloth black and long.

He had on a sleeveless red trenchcoat that bore black flames at the bottom and he wore it open. His muscled chest was now on display, and it was more than likely the reason he had been chased. He wore black ninja pants that were tucked into steel plated boots. Iron grieves were attached to the boots. On his left thigh was his pouch that held his kunai and shuriken. He had a white belt that bore a skull shaped buckle.

His chained arm was now on display and he heard many gasps of shock; he knew it was surprising to see for the first couple times.

"Ready when you are.", he said, getting ready to fight. Neji smirked and decided to try a little mind game.

"Give up now", he said, "You're fate to lose this fight."

"Right, still going to fight you.",Naruto replied. Neji glared adding a bit of killing intent for the next bit.

"I'm giving you one last chance. You are _fated_ to lose this fight.", Neji said. Naruto glared back annoyed.

"Fate this,

Fate that,

Destiny hit me with a whiffle ball bat."

The crowd burst in to laughter at Naruto's rhyme while Neji fumed. Neither contestant heard Genma start the match, but they knew when to start fighting.

They were off like rockets, trying to land the first blow. Neji quickly found that he needed to dodge not block, and Naruto found out the same. Unfortunately, Neji had more experience which let him find an opening that he quickly used.

He landed a solid chakra strike to Naruto's chest that set him a few feet back, coughing. He looked up to find Neji on him once more and he was in no position to dodge anything. Blow after blow rained down on Naruto, and none of them were light. Neji didn't have the Byakugan active, but he knew that he had hit all of the major chakra points. He jumped back and let Naruto hit the dirt.

"As I said, it was your fate to lose.", Neji said. Genma sighed and got ready to call the match.

"Fate can kiss my demonic ass!", Naruto yelled. Neji turned in time to get a fist to the face that sent him sprawling. Naruto was hunched over and panting but he was definitely not giving up. Neji rose up with a look of shock on his face.

"H-how? I closed all of your main chakra points!"

"Well that's a wonderful strategy for opponents with chakra isn't it? Your strikes may hurt, but I don't use chakra so there is no point in targeting specific points... It won't do you any good.", Naruto said before charging Neji. Neji dodged by leaping backwards, but Naruto continued with his assault. None of his blows connected, but after a few seconds of this assault he leaped into the air, his fist pulled back for a devastating punch. Neji's eyes widened as he dodged in the nick of time; the impact had planted Naruto's fist in the ground.

He looked up and was promptly drop kicked in the face('Sparta Kick'ed!). Naruto was launched back skidding on his back for a good ten feet, a cloud of dust rising from the skid. He staggered to his feet leaning to the right due to the weight of his arm.

Naruto looked at Neji with rage, his injuries forgotten as he charged at the Hyuuga with his fist cocked back once more. Neji jumped back, but found his back to the wall. He leaned to the side, the demonic fist rushing past his ear and buried itself in the wall up to Naruto's elbow.

"Son of a Bitch!", Naruto yelled, mainly because he knew how screwed he was. He turned his head as far as he could to see Neji glaring back with the Byakugan activated.

"Your in my field of divination.", He said as he got into stance. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!".

Neji closed the gap and began landing blows, unaware of the effect it had on Naruto. The attack was divine, which pushed back his demon side... but as it withdrew others arose.

"Two palms!". Naruto felt pain as his demon was assaulted.

"Four palms!". Neji continued, not seeing Naruto's eyes become slits.

"Eight palms!". Naruto felt a primal rage boiling forth from his soul.

"Sixteen palms!". Neji smirked, this would win him the fight.

"Thirty-two palms!". Grey replaced amethyst in Naruto's eyes.

"Sixty-four palms!". Neji finished the attack and backed away, thinking victory was his.

Naruto's arm was still buried in the wall and he was hunched over, but it was not from the pain of the attack. His fingernails lengthened into claws, his teeth became fangs, his eyes filled with primal rage, and the energy around him started to become tangible.

A cloud of dust suddenly surrounded him and Neji felt the weight of the energy pressing down on him. As the dust began to settle he saw Naruto, but it wasn't exactly him either; this one was completely feral and pissed. To the surprise of all, he tore his arm from the wall and lightly dragged his right hand across the wall itself, grinning as deep gouges were left where his claws had been.

Naruto charged him at higher speeds, his fist cocked back once more. Neji dodged by ducking under it, but he didn't have time to dodge the knee that was on a collision course with his chin. The blow launched him upwards where he was grabbed by the back of the shirt by Naruto and thrown higher. He tried to move but found himself bound by ninja wire.

'_How?."_, Neji thought,_"The punch! He released ninja wire and got me...then why did he throw me here?"_

Neji's question was answered as he made contact with a web of wire that wrapped around him. Naruto gained a feral grin once more as he jumped up towards Neji, his left fist cocked back this time. Neji knew there would only be one way out of this one.

"Kaiten!", he yelled as he began spinning mid air, the chakra barrier knocking Naruto back and freeing him from the wires.

The spinning sphere dissipated and Neji landed, ready for Naruto's next assault. Naruto had skid back a few feet, but he recovered quickly and rushed Neji once more with his right fist ready to slam into his target.

Neji smirked and began spinning once more. Naruto roared and struck the barrier with such force that his fist broke through, clipping Neji hard enough to make him spin a few times... in the wrong direction. This resulted in the Kaiten exploding in a burst of chakra. Neji was thrown airborne while smoke and dust covered the ground.

With another roar Naruto sprang from the dust, heading straight for Neji. Neji's eyes widened, for now he was the helpless one. As Naruto approached he launched a kick at him but it had no effect. They were now thirty feet in the air and falling as Neji planted two more ineffective chakra kicks; one to the chest and the other to the gut.

Naruto shrugged it off and grabbed Neji's face as he fell past him with his right hand. Neji realize what was going on but he was powerless as he was slammed face first into the ground by a pissed off hybrid. The dust rose once more and the crowd looked on in awe.

Suddenly Naruto was thrown from the cloud, Neji chasing him with blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Naruto had gone back to normal and he was in no better shape; the mid-air kicks had damaged some of his organs, nothing that his regeneration couldn't fix, but it was something he didn't have time for.

Naruto was dodging for dear life, another good hit and it may actually kill him.

"_You're an Idiot... just thought you should know that."_, came Blood's voice from nowhere. It was so sudden that Naruto almost got hit by a palm strike aimed at his heart. He swore in demonic as he tried to figure out what his 'partner' was talking about.

"_I'll give you a hint, it's shiny and on your right arm... dumb ass."._ Naruto, had he the time, would have slapped his forehead at his own stupidity.

Neji jabbed out with another palm strike to find a chain wrapped around his arm. He then found himself being thrown away from Naruto, using the chain to do so. He recovered in time to dodge the chains next attack but he didn't expect it to change directions immediately after it missed him. He dodged it for a few seconds before it separated into seven different chains, all of them connected to the same spot on Naruto's wrist.

They wrapped him in a cocoon, but the true pain came from the electrical current instead of the constriction. Neji was in pain but he managed to gain enough sense to preform a Kaiten.

As he spun Naruto was spun around as well until he released the chains, resulting in him being thrown into the air. Neji stopped spinning and smirked looking up at Naruto. At the same time Naruto was smirking down at Neji, who's eyes widened.

As Naruto fell he began spinning at the same time as Neji.

"Kaiten!", Neji yelled

"Demon's Riptide!", Naruto yelled.

The blue dome of chakra was met by a falling sphere of red and black energy spinning in the opposite direction. The explosion bathed the arena in light and dust.

(Kage booth)

Sarutobi and Jiraya sat with jaws wide open in awe. Naruto had not only broken a kaiten but had created a demonic version by only seeing it three times. It was incredible.

Orochimaru who sat disguised as the Kazekage was seriously reconsidering picking the Uchiha. This boy was far stronger. He made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

(Arena floor)

The dust cleared, revealing the two opponents. They had their hands locked together, trying to overpower the other with sheer brute strength. Naruto gained a feral grin once more as he gave a little and leaned backwards, taking Neji with him. Before they hit the ground Naruto kicked Neji as hard as possible skyward.

Naruto hit the dirt and Neji was thirty feet high again. Naruto inhaled deeply before releasing his arcing lightning. Neji managed to roll in the air, narrowly dodging the fatal bolt; Naruto however got up in a low stance, getting ready for the other's landing.

Neji touched down directly in front of him as Naruto was swinging. The landing was slightly off but Naruto managed to wrist bash Neji with the force of a hammered rhino, throwing him towards the wall.

Neji was exactly a foot away from the wall when time seemed to slow down for him. Naruto appeared right in front of him, his foot in position to deliver a powerful kick to Neji's chest.

"Payback's a bitch.", was all he heard before the kick connected and he was knocked out cold... and implanted into the wall.

Silence. A man in the forest could have coughed and everyone would have heard it. Those there were in disbelief; the 'demon' of Konaha had just beat a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto staggered back to Genma.

"Winner, Naruto Namikaze!", Genma shouted. Those who supported him cheered with the rest of the crowd eventually going along with it. Naruto held up his hand for silence.

"Hear this Konaha, Suna, Oto, and all others here..."

"In the forest of Death I made a pact... a pact with the King of Hell. In return for letting him use my body for a vessel, he purified me of human condition. He made me better than human...", he began laughing insanely, talking through the laughs. "Here I stand fools! I now carry the blood of the unholy Demons, the heavenly Archons, and the wild blood of dragons. Bring you mobs, your assassins- they will all end the same. I am Naruto Namikaze, the Demon of the Leaves.".

He disappeared in a swirl of black and red energy, stepping out of the shadows in the contestant's booth. No one noticed him, and he wanted it that way for now.

The next matches were pretty anticlimactic compared to Naruto's but they were given their due. But when the 'last' Uchiha's match came the effects of Naruto's match had worn off.

Naruto watched with apathy upon his face; he didn't care who won. Sasuke had shown up with Kakashi in a swirl of leaves, but Naruto paid no mind; He was mentally going over the match.

Insane Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi versus the mentally unstable Uchiha. Naruto already knew how this would end, now he would just wait to see how it would come to pass.

Sasuke, to his credit, had gotten stronger in the past month... and possibly more insane. Regardless he started the match on the offensive, charging head on. He got close enough to strike and did so, the sand raising and blocking the blow as expected. What was unexpected was Sasuke disappearing and trying to strike from behind only to have his blow blocked.

This continued until Sasuke was simply running in a circle around the jinchuuriki. The sand, waiting for and attack, levitated from the ground until there was at least a three foot gap between it and the arena floor. A gap the emo-prince utilized. He slid under it and before it could respond, he landed several solid blows to his opponent, finally launching him backwards. The sand caught Gaara and helped him up. Sasuke was panting slightly, but he hid it well.

And insane grin appeared on Gaara's face as the sand formed a Dome around his form, his ultimate defense. Sasuke rushed in, trying to strike before it closed only to have to jump back or be skewered. Sasuke smirked as he ran back and up the wall away from Gaara. Once at a decent height he crouched and began to do handsigns that Naruto recognized. He looked to Kakashi and shook his head; the man was an idiot.

Suddenly the sound of a thousand birds filled the arena as Sasuke charged at Gaara with his Chidori. There was a silence as it pierced the dome. Then Gaara screamed.

Sasuke bore a victorious smirk, but it was soon gone and he jumped back in pain, a demonic sand arm crushing his. Luckily for him it had to detach after he got far enough away.

Then everything happened too quick for most to follow.

Feathers fell from the sky and those in the stands soon fell into a deep sleep, save for the ninjas who quickly dispelled the genjutsu. They were quickly attacked by numerous sound and sand ninja, while Gaara was taken away by his siblings which Sasuke followed. Orochimaru took Sarutobi too the top of the roof and had his henchmen set up a barrier, but not before Jiraya got in. Kakashi ordered Sakura and Shikamaru to go aid Sasuke who would be tracked by his summoned dog, Pakun. And Naruto followed.

When he caught up to them he was met with a less than friendly welcome.

"Naruto-san what do you think you're doing? You weren't ordered to take part in this mission!", Sakura screeched at him .

"She's right, go back and help back in the main village area.", Shikamaru ordered. The heavy aura that suddenly filled the air stopped further arguing.

"The Shukaku brat is mine. Get in my way and I'll kill you.", He said angrily, letting the aura dissipate. There were no further arguments as the four jumped through the trees.

As they jumped though Naruto looked to Pakun and Shikamaru, a bored look in his amethyst eyes.

"You do realize that we have a small group after us right?", He asked as they ran. Sakura paled considerably while Shikamaru nodded.

"You have a plan then Demon-boy?", Shikamaru asked in turn.

"Actually I do."

"Care to share it?". He almost missed the feral gleam in Naruto's eyes.

"Boom."

As if on cue a massive explosion rocked the forest and screams were heard from behind them. Shikamaru looked at Naruto with wide eyes while Sakura tried not to loose her footing from the shock wave.

"Naruto...What the fuck was that?", He shouted. Explosions of that caliber generally had warnings.

"A sealing tag full of demon energy. That shit is explosive huh?", He asked with a sadistic grin. Shikamaru dropped it but as they neared a clearing he noted the smell of soot, like the kind that came from normal explosive tags. They stopped for a moment to investigate only to find the sand Kunoichi Temari, Gaara's older sister if memory served.

She was unconscious and slightly singed, but otherwise fine as Naruto noted. He looked to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, you stay here and make sure she doesn't escape. Got it?", He asked. Shikamaru glared at him.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't stay here that means you have to fight the insane jinchuuriki that has an even insaner demon. He will more then likely kill you. Take your pick.", he said with an insane grin of his own. Shikamaru sighed and moved over by Temari. Naruto turned his gaze to Sakura.

"You are, at best, canon fodder. If you want to live, stay here with Shikamaru.", he said coldly as he jumped back into the trees. Sakura looked like she was about to burst into tears but stayed. She looked over at Shikamaru.

"You don't think I'm canon fodder do you?", she asked sadly. Shikamaru wisely refused to answer, knowing that his answer would have upset the girl further.

(With Naruto)

Naruto watched in amusement as the 'last' Uchiha got swatted around by a half transformed Gaara. However he had laid claim on fighting Gaara, and he would be damned if he let his royal emo-ness take all the fun. So in a fashion befitting a hybrid, he jumped into the fray and punted Sasuke away.

Before Gaara could remotely begin to go on a rant about how he was going to kill him, Naruto was already charging the half transformed boy, knowing that if the tanuki got all the way out, he would be screwed.

Gaara let out a bone chilling battle cry before pulling one of his arms back.

"Sand Shuriken!", he shouted as he lashed out with his arm, sending a hail of sand shuriken towards the charging hybrid. Naruto smirked and jumped over the volley of blades, thinking his opponent vulnerable after such and assault. His eyes widened when the half-transformed boy disappeared only to reappear in front of Naruto mid-air. Before Naruto could even utter a swear Gaara grabbed him by the head and threw him into a tree.

"Damn it...",Naruto groan from his position in the tree. He looked up and was met with the sight of a full volley of sand shuriken flying towards him. "Fuck me...".

Each and every one of them struck him with the force of a wrecking ball, and though the cuts he received were healed the pain remained. However another volley stuck him and Naruto cursed himself for underestimating his opponent while the blast tore the tree from around him. He fell and managed to right himself in time to land on a thick branch that had escaped destruction below.

From his crouched position Naruto glared up at his opponent, rage beginning to become visible in his amethyst eyes. Those same eyes widened as Gaara appeared at the end of the branch he was on. The insane jinchuuriki charged Naruto while he looked up and grit his teeth.

"Fuck it.", Naruto said to himself as he charged Gaara, intent on slowing him down. As they neared each other the pulled back their fists, ready to throw their punches as hard as possible. As their fists neared however, Gaara's sand shot forth from his fist and stuck Naruto hard, winding him and knocking him away. Before he could even touch the branch they were on Gaara was already on Naruto, his newly formed tail sending the hybrid flying.

As Naruto fell Gaara sent yet another volley of shuriken towards him, but most missed due to the distance between the two combatants. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the upcoming branch below him and righted himself in time to embed his feet into the tree. He looked up in time to be struck through the branch by Gaara lacing his hands together and pile-driving him.

As he fell Gaara followed, his face close enough to Naruto's that he could smell his rancid breath. Naruto grimaced and threw a right legged kick to his ribs followed by a left handed uppercut, both of which had little effect. Then he threw a heavy punch with his chained arm, nailing Gaara in his forehead, causing a crack in his sand armor that was quickly healed. Gaara roared and backhanded Naruto away, further into the trees.

Luckily he managed to land lightly on a branch instead of implanting himself in it. He looked up to see Gaara fell towards him with his hands raised for another pile-driver, but he fail to see Naruto's gray eyes.

Naruto reached up with both of his hands and caught Gaara by his wrists, though the impact pushed his feet into the wood. Gaara paused and tried to register what had happened while Naruto gained a sadistic smirk. He picked his foot up and turned, pulling Gaara with him until he had turned completely before throwing him through the branch. He watched in amusement as he crashed through several more branches before righting himself and hitting the ground.

Naruto didn't let the sadistic smirk fade as he ran to the end of the broken branch and did a gainer towards Gaara, stopping the rotation when he head was pointing towards Gaara and fell as fast as he could with his right hand ready to be swung. Gaara, in return, pulled back his fist and threw a punch as Naruto neared him, the fists connecting and driving Gaara into the ground slightly but the sand once more shot forth and shot Naruto back.

As Naruto flew back his eyes lost all color, leaving them a glowing white as he righted himself and landed. He had awaken his Archon's might.

Gaara spread his sand in a circle around him, preparing his defenses for an assault from the hybrid. Naruto only smirked and a white glow consumed his hands as a greatsword formed in them. He pulled his lips back and a sadistic smile, baring his fangs as he took a step back and leaned back, launching the greatsword and making it spin like a drill.

Gaara smirked as his sand rose and blocked the incoming sword, but due to it's spin some of the sand became wrapped around the blade. Naruto appeared beside it, his hand slamming into the pommel and the effect was instant.

The sand around the blade exploded in a circle around the blade, opening a huge hole in Gaara's defense; one that Naruto charged through. Gaara could only watch in fear as Naruto cleared the distance in a heartbeat, his right fist pulled all the way back.

"Block This!", Naruto yelled as he struck Gaara with a fully-charged Archonic Haymaker. The blow struck Gaara in the face, sending him flying backward with incredible force; more then enough to send him through several trees.

The sand tried to follow it's master, but only moved so far, putting Naruto at the edge of the circle, the ring having moved around him. The sword remained in place however, hovering in the air while Naruto remained still with his fist still extended. As the dust settle the sword hit the ground; that had taken place in the course of two seconds.

Then a ragged scream tore through the forest as the sand seemed to increase, all of it moving to cover Gaara, forming the body of the Ichibi no Shukaku. From it's forehead protruded Gaara, who quickly fell asleep after using a jutsu that Naruto couldn't hear, but he didn't concern himself with that. The giant tanuki's eyes gained their color and the great beast looked around in confusion for a moment, before it realized where it was.

"**HAHA! I'm free; free to massacre! And I'm gonna start with the village..."**, Shukaku trailed off at the end with a sadistic smirk. He had forgotten the hybrid at his feet.

Naruto's eyes regained their gray irises, the Archon mode fading after the brief assault. He glared up in defiance at the Shikaku, and his berserker mode began to draw more strength from his inner selves to fuel it. He jumped up the the highest tree and threw a kunai at the tanuki, in full knowledge of the fact that the kunai itself would do little to him.

Shikaku felt a tiny pinprick in his arm and looked over to find a kunai in his forearm. He laughed and turned to Naruto.

"**I knew I was forgetting something! You thought a single kunai could hurt me? Hold still so I can put you out of your delusions.",** He said as he raised his arm that the kunai had struck.

"Boom.", Naruto said grinning as the demonic tag on the kunai exploded, the massive explosion tearing Shukaku's arm from his shoulder and turning the stump into glass. Naruto had to use some energy to stick to the tree, lest he be blown away, but he was pleased with himself for wounding a bijou.

The tanuki roared in both rage and pain before swiping at the hybrid. Naruto braced himself, knowing he couldn't dodge. The impact sent him flying through several trees and he barely righted himself in time to move out of the way of the air bullet that was launched at him. The shock wave hit him, however, and knocked him higher into the air.

Shikaku roared in rage as he swatted the airborne hybrid down to the forest floor, pleased with the sound of his impact. He moved over to where the boy had landed and raised his foot, getting ready to stomp him flat.

Naruto got up and saw the giant foot above his head and his eyes widened. Time seemed to slow as it came towards him and he wondered if this was his end. Then his eyes narrowed in anger, such a rage that he had not felt before from the thought of just giving up. He lifted his arms and somehow stopped the foot, if only barely.

"**Think you're tough huh? Well take this ya runt!"**, Shikaku roared as he put all of his weight on the foot over Naruto.

Naruto swore as his arms gave and he was crushed under the tanuki's foot. He felt himself falling from his body, but a red furred hand pulled him back into it and Naruto could have sworn he heard Blood cussing him out. Any insults or comments were drowned out by the pain coursing through him and he wondered how long he could hold out before he snapped.

"_Kid, you're about ten seconds away from my boot up your ass. Stop whining about the pain and wake the red-head up. Do that and the sandy asshole goes bye-bye."_, Blood's voice echoed withing Naruto's skull.

"_Any suggestion on how I do that, you know... seeing as I'm currently under a fucking racoon's foot!"_, Naruto shouted back in his mind.

"_What happens when you super heat sand?"_, Blood asked after an annoyed sigh. Naruto was caught off guard by the question but answered through another wave of pain.

_'Glass..."_

"_Now then, how hot is lightning?"_, Blood made the last part sound amazingly like 'my god you're an idiot'. _"How would you like to taste a sample of my power?"_

"_Haven't I been using your power?"_, Naruto asked wearily. Blood laughed.

"_I merely changed all of your energies into what they are now and tripled your reserves, the fighting has been all you. Though you have only been tapping your dragon's berserker mode and your archonic rage a moment ago, I can use both of those and the Demon rage at the same time. Now then, how would you like to taste MY power?"_

Naruto let a feral smirk spread across his face; he knew this was going to bite him in the ass somehow but the thought of stomping the tanuki was too good to pass up.

"_Well then, I shall be the medium of your wrath Lord Blood."_, Naruto said in a mockingly formal tone. He could practically feel Blood's smirk.

"_One last piece of advice, memorize the feeling. One day you will have to harmonize your powers and this will be that only time I can let you use my powers this century. Anymore and you may explode."_

"_How much am I getting?"_, Naruto asked as power surged through his form, changing it. Blood let out a sadistic laugh.

"_Not even half of a percent."_

Shikaku let some of his weight off of the foot he had used to crush the brat, feeling rather pleased with himself. Then his eyes widened in agony as pain coursed through his leg.

He looked down in time to see a black form burst through his foot and tear a path up his leg, jumping back when he reached his waist but instead of falling the figure remained airborne by using a large set of black wings that looked fairly demonic. Where the figure had run up his leg was now glass, along with the hole in his foot and the cut up his leg extended inwards about a foot if he was right.

"**Die!"**, Shikaku yelled, swinging his remaining arm at the figure. His eyes widened in shock when his fist was batted away and the point of contact became glass. He looked at the figure and took in the details, wondering who this damned fool was.

Naruto was loving his wings, the feeling of flight was definitely to his liking. Blood's power had transformed him, and though it would were off when his power was taken back, there would no doubt be little remainders.

He was now seven foot tall and built heavily like blood, though like his human form it was slightly leaner. He head had changed to that of wolf and his horns now extended a foot behind his head; His eyes had returned to amethyst, but the color was darker and redder, like someone had poured blood over the crystal.

His body was now covered in a coat of Black fur that was longer then Blood's, but not enough to hid his form or muscles; the only different colored parts were a shaggy white furred area extending from just under his throat to right above his waist line, the fur there was slightly longer then the rest, two white lines going from under his eyes straight down, and a white diamond shaped patch on his forehead. In the middle of said patch was an actual diamond that was about an inch across.

A long and whip-like tail extended from behind him with hard scales and a blade-like protrusion from the tip, obviously dragonic. The large black wings were from his demon and in between the bones of the wings were blood red runes on the inside of the wings, one rune per gap. His hands and feet bore wicked claws. His clothes were all but gone, the only things remaining were a ragged pair of shorts, though they quickly repaired themselves to be long black baggy pants while a blood red sash materialized around his waist and tightened. His chained arm now sported several spiked chains that weren't linked to his power, meaning more weapons.

In short, Badass.

"**Such power... Is this truly what I will have at my disposal one day?"**, Naruto muttered to himself, finding that his new mouth and jaws did little to affect his speaking.

"_A day Far from here, you aren't even close to having a fraction of my power. This form however, will come sooner then you think. Now then, tear him apart and remember the feeling."_, Blood ordered.

Naruto grinned, baring his fangs and readying himself as gray electricity danced across his form. Blood had warned him that he could only retain the form for another forty-five seconds before it would begin killing him. He intended to use every second of it; besides, it wouldn't be much fun if he simply woke Gaara up, no he had to repay the giant sand-bastard for stepping on him.

"**Sand...and Lightning."**, He said as energy condensed behind him and he used it as a springboard to shoot through Shikaku, causing him to roar in pain and leaving a hole of glass in his stomach. Before he could even turn to attack, Naruto had shot through him again. This repeated itself over the course of twenty seconds, leaving Shikaku with a torso and legs filled with glass.** "Makes glass..hehe."**

Naruto chuckled as Shikaku swung at him, it turning into full blown laughter when he passed through the hand and leaving another glass hole in him. He looked at Shikaku with a sadistic smirk.

"**Sweet dreams."**

He rushed Shikaku and planted an incredible haymaker in the tanuki's muzzle, causing shock waves to travel throughout his body. These caused all of the glass to shatter to dust, but it left Shikaku as a falling head. Naruto zoomed in again and kicked Gaara from his place in Shikaku's forehead but before the demon could retreat, Naruto kicked the head higher, acting on instinct and binding the soul of the demon to the head. Part of his mind absently noted that Gaara lived through this, meaning that he could free jinchuuriki once he got this strong.

Five seconds left.

Naruto inhaled and spat out a cloud of electricity somehow, but before he could ponder how he had done it, it turned the Shikaku's head into glass. He rushed the head and kicked it towards the ground as his power faded. The head flew down and speared itself on a tree, stuck there forever and within was the spirit of the Shikaku. If it broke, then so did his soul.

Naruto cried out in agony as a fire consumed him and left him back in his normal form... about a hundred and fifty feet from the ground. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized he wasn't falling, but instead gliding.

"The hell?", He question himself as he looked over his shoulder to see the wings had remained, though they were a dark gray now and were smaller. He was thankful they remained, but he didn't really know how to operate them, meaning he was stuck gliding in a straight line.

On the way down he noticed the tail had also remained, though instead of the impressive ten foot it had been it was now only about four feet long and the spikes and spines were gone, leaving him with a gray scaled tail. His hand hesitantly went to his forehead, but to his relief the diamond was gone. He went to scratch the back of his head, mindful of his wings, only to find his horns were now about four inches long. He grumpily noted that they pointed back and up slightly.

Shikamaru stood with his mouth open at the sight that he had just witnessed. In truth he had never had anything against Naruto and the only reason he had been slightly cold before was due to Kakashi not telling Naruto to go along and when he did anyway he flat out told Shikamaru what to do. He was fairly glad that, after that display of power, however brief, he was not on Naruto's shit list for prior transgressions.

Sakura had fainted when Naruto had punted Sasuke out of the fray. Though it was more of the aftereffect that caused her to faint. Shikamaru wasn't sure if Naruto had intentionally done it, but he had kicked Sasuke in such a way that he crashed into Sakura... lips first. They also landed in a way that made Sasuke, who was unconscious from the crash through a tree before the one into Sakura, put his hand on Sakura's bust,or lack thereof, and squeeze slightly from the post-punt twitching. So she passed out quite happily under the delusion that Sasuke was awake and doing that.

Shikamaru had been distracted by thought of how this would bite the Uchiha in the ass that he didn't notice Temari escaping until it was too late. He almost went after her but thought better of it.

Temari had caught her brother once Naruto had kicked him from his demon and ran off the escape with Kankuro and their sensei before they were caught and executed. She cast a fearful look towards the gliding form of Naruto, somehow knowing that he was letting them escape.

Returning to Naruto, he landed in the clearing where Shikamaru was and collapsed to his knees upon landing, panting and spitting out blood. He was mildly surprised when Shikamaru ran up beside him and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Not going soft on me are you?", Naruto asked weakly, the drain had been immense.

"Troublesome, but if you hadn't stopped the Shikaku it would have destroyed the Leaf. For that You have my thanks.", Shikamaru said solemnly. He quickly bandaged Naruto's torso which still bore gashes from the sand shurikens and gave him both a food pill and a solider pill so he could stand on his own.

"What happened to those two?", Naruto asked, motioning to Sakura and Sasuke, both in the same position they had been in before. Naruto had motioned with his chain arm and had noticed that one of the spiked chains had remained.

"You punted Sasuke out of battle and lips first into Sakura after going through a tree. Wait you did punt him right?", Shikamaru asked after a moment, not sure how Naruto had gotten him out of battle given the distance.

"Yep, punted his ass in a random direction."

"Good shot though."

"Definitely...think we should get a camera?"

"Why?", Shikamaru questioned, helping the Hybrid off the ground. Naruto smirked and pointed at the two.

"So I can torment Sasuke forever with the picture and thought of pink-haired Uchiha babies.", Naruto said sadistically.

"Good plan, but for now we should get back to Konaha and help out. I think the fighting is over."

Naruto cast Shikamaru an odd glance, seeming a lot older then he was and replied.

"The fighting will never be over. I know what you mean though, I saw a few groups of sound and sand ninja running while I was gliding. Let's get back and report... you're carrying the pinkette though."

Shikamaru sighed but complied, not feeling like drawing Naruto's ire. Then he remembered that she wasn't actually hurt. He nudged her with his foot.

"Wake up Sakura or we're leaving you.", He said with no response. He let a slight smirk appear on his face when an idea struck him. "Sakura, Sasuke is stripping."

Sakura bolted to her feet, dropping the Uchiha on the ground and waking him up as well.

"Well now, since your both up and finished making nice little pink-haired Uchiha babies", Shikamaru said, trying to restrain his laughter and he heard Naruto doing the same. " We need to return to Konaha since the fighting is over. Oh and Sasuke, you can thank Naruto for saving you from that."

Sasuke, after he was doing blanching from what Shikamaru had said, looked to where he was pointing and his eyes widened. He was pointing to the impaled head of the Shikaku, it's face scrunched up in agony. Then _what_ Shikamaru had said reached him and he glared at Naruto.

"How dare you interrupt my fight!", he yelled, moving over and getting in Naruto's face. It was at this moment that he realized three things, one of which irked him to no end; First was that Naruto was taller then him, meaning he had to stand on his toes slightly to glare at him properly. Secondly, Naruto had grown wings and a tail along with baring small horns. Thirdly, Naruto was stronger. This was proved when he punched Sasuke in the face, knocking him out.

"You, pinky.", Naruto said with some irritation. Sakura looked indignant at the name but gave her attention to Naruto, if only because he was fairly intimidating now. "You get to drag your fuck buddy back to the village. Shikamaru, you stay with her so a rogue nin doesn't kill her. I don't feel like being yelled at for her incompetence."

Shikamaru nodded and let the Hybrid run off towards the village, knowing from his tone that he wanted to be alone for a little.

"Probably wants to come to grips with the new features...", Shikamaru muttered to himself. He helped Sakura pick up Sasuke, knowing that the girl would start complaining after awhile if he didn't.

Naruto walked towards the village with a steady gait, not really caring as his clothes reformed. The pants and sash remained, but the pants gained several pockets and combat boots formed. A gray tank-top formed on his torso with a red trench-coat forming over that, with a sleeve for the left arm that was fairly loose and ended about mid forearm. The coat itself bore black flames at the bottom and had chain designs of the same color, but between the holes for his wings was the symbol of Kord.

He wasn't disturbed by the changes, if anything they sort of thrilled him, but he simply couldn't help but think something was amiss. He absently let his wings fold around him, making it like an odd cloak of sorts, though he only let the cover up to his arms, leaving his chest visible. His tail kept itself from dragging and appeared fairly prehensile, and the scales were thin enough for him to flew it in all sorts of ways. The blade that had been on it had disappeared though, but he didn't really care about that.

He let one hand go up to his horns and felt them, finding that they seemed segmented, with each segment possessing a ridge and the final one pointing out to make the tip. He let his arm fall and lifted his right in front of him, looking at the new spiked chain that adorned it. The links were more of a diamond shape, the outward points making the spikes.

He gave up in investigating the changes, deciding he would have time later. But what was bothering him was also his tenant's silence. Normally Blood didn't talk a lot, but the pure silence that rung out through his mind was slightly bothering.

" _Blood? Are you there?"_, Naruto asked within his mind. There was a weary sigh before Blood answered.

"_Yes, I am here. Forgive the silence but many died today and I have to send them to the afterlife to be judged. I don't need to leave your body to do it, but I will most likely be silent for a few hours. It has been a very long time since I have done this... it's slightly nostalgic.",_ The lord of Hell said calmly, if a bit happily. His favorite part of his job was dragging the screaming souls to hell, but he could go a little longer without the luxury.

In truth he was trying to avoid telling Naruto who he had just sent, if only because he wasn't sure of what would happen when he did.

Naruto walked into the village, noting that aside from the blood and a few damages the village was fine, save for a section of the wall that had been demolished. He saw several repair crew already at work on the wall and others were taking bodies away while other cleaned up the streets. He walked towards the arena, not really caring that people were staring at him.

It was in bad shape by the look of it, but the Kage booth had take the most damage.

"How the fuck did they get a forest up there?", Naruto asked himself and he jumped up to the normal seats before walking towards the mini-forest. As he neared he saw Jiraya atop the roof, kneeling beside someone.

Naruto's eyes widened and he shot toward the roof, using his wings to give his jump extra distance. He landed at the other side of the roof and ran forward. Jiraya looked over with a kunai in hand but stopped himself when he saw it was Naruto, though it took him a moment due to the wings and tail.

He turned back to look at the person that laid in front of him, a smile on the old man's unmoving features. Naruto went to the other side and fell to his knees, staring at the unmoving face of the person who had practically raised him.

"Gramps...",Naruto silently pleaded, feeling tears begin to build. He looked at Jiraya who put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto laughed, but his drooping wings and tail and body language betrayed his true feelings. "Look at me, a demon and a dragon getting ready to cry.", he said lightly.

"Tears are nothing to be ashamed of Naruto. Race has no meaning right now; let it out.", Jiraya said in a tone the denoted his title of the toad sage. Naruto smiled and the tears flowed down his cheeks though he made no noise.

"How did he die?", Naruto asked after a moment. Jiraya let a small smile grace his face, he could at least tell him that.

"He died a shinobi's death. He...used the same jutsu your father used to seal Orochimaru's arms so he would never be able to do jutsu again. But before that the snake had resurrected the Shodaime and Nidaime and sent them to attack us. I defeated them, but in doing so I couldn't get to Sarutobi in time to stop the Kusanagi from impaling him before he could seal more of the bastard."

Naruto was silent for a moment before looking up at Jiraya, his eyes turning a slight crimson but it was quickly suppressed by the boy. He looked back the body.

"I will kill Orochimaru. I swear to you Sarutobi, I will kill the bastard for killing you. But I won't let it consume me, so you can rest in peace.", Naruto paused for a moment and looked up at Jiraya, his eyes calm. "Jiraya-sensei... Did Sarutobi have a religion?"

"He... never really aligned himself with one to my knowledge.", Jiraya replied, slightly caught off guard by the question. Naruto smiled and pricked his finger on a nearby kunai, letting the blood flow for a moment before expertly drawing Kord's mark on the breast plate that Sarutobi wore.

"For the strength that you gave others in life, may the Iron Lord grant you safe passage to the Celestial gates. For the strength you had in life, may you be strong enough to find your lost loved ones there. For using that strength for the right reasons, may you gain happiness eternal. Farewell Hiruzen Sarutobi, rest in peace."

Jiraya was surprised at how...priestly Naruto had sounded when he had said the prayer.

"I wasn't aware that_ you _had a religion. Dare I ask who this Iron Lord is?", He said after a few minutes so as not to ruin the moment. Naruto smiled and stood, offering a hand to help Jiraya up which he declined in favor of standing himself.

"Kord, the god of strength. The good kind of strength.", Naruto said simply, his wings folding back around him as he looked over the village.

"Naruto, why do you love this village? After all that has been done to you...", Jiraya asked, moving to stand beside Naruto at the edge of the roof.

"I love the village, not necessarily the villagers. The ideals... they are what I cherish. But still, I have a feeling that I will enjoy making everyone admit that they were wrong about me. This place was special to both my father and Sarutobi, so I will protect it for them, even if I have to actually become Hokage to do it."

No more was said for a long while as they both though about what he had just said. Naruto still had a few tears on his face but he didn't seem to care while Jiraya just looked over the village. After awhile He patted Naruto on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Naruto, what are your feelings for Kin?". Naruto almost fell from the roof at this question. He almost answered but stopped himself, thinking about it for a moment.

"I...love her.", He answered.

"Then go to her, she's probably worried about you. To her you're more then a master. Now go, I'll come get you for the funeral and if anything else comes up.".

Naruto nodded, knowing of Kin's feelings for him. He ran off on one end to the roof, using his wings to glide in the direction if his manor.

Jiraya watched him fly off and looked back to the village, noting that the sun was about to set.

"Don't waste your chance at the girl you love Naruto, especially when she loves you as well.", Jiraya said to no one in particular, "don't waste your chance like this old fool."

(With Naruto)

Naruto had found out how to fly a little better, figuring out how to catch updrafts to gain altitude and fold his wings to dive. As he flew, he heard several of the civilians that were beginning to come back to the streets from the shelters call him some kind of death spirit. He laughed at the comparison but kept flying.

Soon his front door was in sight and he dived down, slowing his descent when he neared the ground and managed to land without killing himself. He open the door and stepped in, shucking his boots and walking into the living room, not expecting to almost be bowled over by Kin when she latched on to him, her arms around his torso and squeezing tight.

He hugged her back, unintentionally putting his new wings around her as well. Her face was buried in his chest, sobbing slightly and he let her continue, gently rubbing her back and whispering calming things into her ears.

She finally calmed down and looked up into his eyes.

"I-I wa-as s-s-so wo-orried.", she said, still hiccuping.

"I'm here now Kin, you can calm yourself. I'm sorry though, for worrying you.", he said soothingly, his wings wrapping around her protectively. It was then that she noticed the wings but instead of being shock or repulsed, she moved her hand to touch one. The membrane was leathery, but soft and the bones didn't feel bad when they pressed against her back. In truth this sort of embrace was something of a dream for her.

"If you like the wings that much how do you feel about tails?", He said jokingly, removing one of his wings and bringing his tail up for her to see. As expected she touched it, finding that if you pet it in the direction of the scales that it was smooth, but going in the opposite direction you'd end up pricking yourself.

"You're still Naruto-kun to me.", She said tenderly, going back to their embrace. Naruto returned it but pulled back after a minute or two.

"Kin-chan, I don't suppose you would mind if I bathed would you? I got knocked through several trees and shot myself through a bijou several times, so a hot bath sounds very tempting right now.", He said honestly. Kin let a wiry smile grace her features before taking Naruto's hand and leading him gently towards the bathroom.

"One condition.", she said as they stood outside of the door. Naruto raised an eyebrow but motion for her to continue. "I get to bathe with you.". To her surprise Naruto smiled before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Sounds good to me, Kin-chan.", he said as he walked in, starting to remove his trenchcoat. Kin stood stunned for a moment, having expected a bit of resistance. She smiled and walked in as well, shutting the door behind her.

"Nothing sexual of course, I just thought you might need help with your wings.", she said hastily as she moved beside Naruto as he shucked his trenchcoat, finding that his wings moved through the material like water. He smiled at her and nodded.

"...Thank you. For everything.", Naruto said quietly, removing his shirt. Kin turned the knob above the tub, letting hot water flow in.

"It's alright.", she said

"No, it's not.", Naruto said, making Kin turn around to face him out of confusion. "You've been so kind to me... I had to thank you.", he said, knowing he wasn't making this sound as good as it did in his head.

"Naruto-kun...", Kin said, at a loss for words. She stepped over to him and hugged him, trying not to focus on the feeling of his bare chest. She let go after a moment and took a step back. "Come on, the water's hot, and it'll take some of the soreness from your muscles."

Naruto smiled at her and nodded, though he did pause for a moment.

"Are you going to turn around, or are you going to watch?", he asked as he undid his pants. Kin's face turned beet red as she stuttered and whirled around, desperately wanting to whirl around at the sound of cloth hitting the floor. "Excuse me, m'lady.", he said from right beside her.

She sidestepped, letting him by, though she couldn't put stare at his ass as he got into the tub(the tub is like a small pool in size... like 9'-9' and four feet deep. Built in benches around the inside.). He waded over to the far side and sat down, though in a way that Kin couldn't see anything.

"Enjoying the show?", he asked playfully, noticing she was staring. Kin jumped slightly, but quickly diverted her eyes. "Kin... I don't care if you look at me. I wouldn't have agreed to let you bathe with me if I wasn't alright with you seeing me nude."

"Still...", she said, really wanting to look. Naruto sighed and decided to go for a dirty trick that would let the girl indulge.

"You can't wash my wings if you're not in the tub, and you'll have to undress to get it. I'm going to see you naked, and more then likely stare at your sexy body, so why don't you go ahead and look?", he said, finding that he sounded a little more... seductive then what he had intended.

Kin froze, but slowly turned her eyes to Naruto's own amethyst orbs; a blush adorned her face and confusion in her eyes.

"You... think I'm sexy?", she asked, feeling odd when she asked.

"I could be very poetic about how I view you, but yes, I think you're very sexy Kin-chan.", he said, a soft smile on his face.

"Could you... close your eyes until I get in the water?", she asked, taking the bottom of her shirt in hand. When Naruto let his eyes shut, she took off her clothes, taking a quick look in the mirror.

She was lean from from her kunoichi training, and she had enough muscle for it to been seen. She looked at her c-cup, knowing that it barely qualified as such, an was slightly flushed to think Naruto found it sexy.

She lowered herself into the water, gasping slightly when the hot liquid touched her crotch. She saw Naruto's eyes twitch, but they remained closed. She waded over to him, noting that her breasts were only marginally above the water's surface, making them stand out.

"O-okay, you can open your eyes now...", she said, waiting for his eyes to open before she started looking. The twin gems were visible once more, and as soon as they were, Kin felt a wave of self-consciousness wash over her. She folded her arms over her chest, and looked away, blushing.

"Kin... why do you act so ashamed of your body?", Naruto asked, moving over to her.

"I... I don't know.", she said softly.

"Kin... look at me.", he said taking a step back. Kin knew he didn't mean his eyes, and felt her blush growing as she turned her gaze to his body. She took in every detail she could, but tore her eyes away before they looked below the surface. "Kin, I don't mind eyes on me so long as their your's."

That pushed her over the edge. Weeks of curiosity and longing suddenly sprung forth, forcing her to look, and look she did. She gasped when she saw his member through the water, erect from the heat. The ripples on the surface distorted it a little, but it looked to be ten inches long, and decently think.

"Sorry about that... pleasant water, sexy naked woman in front of me... not a grand combination for decency.", Naruto joked, scratching the back of his head. He watched as Kin let her arms fall, letting him see all of her. "I don't see what you were so worried about; you're beautiful, Kin-chan...", he said, resting his hand on her shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze.

"...Really?", She asked, looking into his eyes. He nodded, smiling softly.

"I know this is the point where a romantic embrace would be good, but considering the hard on...", he joked, eliciting a giggle from the smaller girl.

"It's alright, your can hug me later.", she said. She reached over and grabbed a bottle of body-wash from the small alcove that held it, and poured a little into her hands. "Now, let's see about washing those wings."

Naruto smiled as he sat down on the bench within the tub, extending his left wing to Kin. She steeled herself and pressed her hands to the leathery membrane, finding that it didn't give at all. After a few moments of simply moving her hands in circles, she put some pressure on her fingertips as she went, finding that she could actually feel his pulse through the membrane. When she was done, she rinsed off the suds and moved on the the next wing, seeing that Naruto was rinsing off his hair as she went by.

The next wing was done soon enough, and while Kin had finished his wings, Naruto had washed his hair and the rest of his body as well as he could have.

"Allow me to repay you...", he said, playful tone back in place. Before Kin could ask what he meant, she found herself sitting sideways on the bench with Naruto behind her.

"What are yooouuu-ohhhh...", she moaned out as Naruto's hands started kneading her shoulders. He had never given a back massage before, but from the sound of it, he was doing fine. He kept going until he had gotten her entire back, letting his hands drift away after that.

"Even?", he asked, getting a nod.

"I...took a shower earlier, so my hair's clean and everything... can we get out now?", she asked, starting to feel the water get cold. Naruto laughed and nodded, standing up and helping Kin out as well.

As they dried off, Naruto paused for a moment, wondering if he should ask what he wanted to.

"Neh... Kin-chan?", he asked quietly, not sure of his words.

"Yes Naruto-kun?", she replied, turning to face him, wrapped in her towel.

"After dinner... I'm going to sleep... would you... that is...(sigh), would you sleep with me tonight? I think I'll need the company.", he asked, his tone sounding sullen. Kin walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, looking into his amethyst eyes. Had it been any other tone, she would have thought he meant sex, but this was...

"Naruto-kun... are you alright?", she asked, supressing the urge to kiss him.

"Sarutobi-jiji...died today.", he said, having previously explained his attachment to the old Kage. Kin immediately felt bad for asking, but nodded.

"I'll sleep with you tonight. Now go get dressed; Stew's for dinner, and it should be done now.", she said, leaning up and lightly kissing his cheek. A few minutes later saw them both in the kitchen, eating the delicious stew that Kin had made in silence.

"Kin, do you plan to continue your ninja career?", Naruto asked, taking their bowls over to the sink and rinsing them out.

The question actually caught the girl off guard, but she already had the answer.

"No. In Oto, you were either a ninja or a lab experiment. Now that I'm here... I just want to be a civilian.", she said, stopping herself from adding the rest of her current plan.

"Good... I wouldn't want to worry about you.", he said sincerely. He set the two bowls in the dishwasher, before turning to her with a soft smile.

He took a step towards her, but out of nowhere he zoned out, freezing in place. Kin almost jumped up to see what was wrong, but he suddenly came back to his senses. He blinked a few times before closing his eyes in concentration.

A whooshing sound came from his back as his wings seemed to go inside of his back, leaving two small, tribal wing tattoos in their place. His eyes opened and he looked over his shoulder, finding the wings gone.

"Sorry for the lack of warning... Blood just told me that sleeping with wings requires some practice. So he told me how to retract the wings... the tail stays though.", he muttered, looking at his tail as it lazily dragged across the floor. "So... ready to crash?", he asked, trying not to sound like an ass.

"Yeah.", Kin said, trying not to sound eager.

The two walked upstairs together, finding themselves holding hands by the time they got to the top. They both blushed, but neither tried to break the contact. Kin's heart skipped a beat as he opened the door to his room, mainly upon seeing the bed.

They were both in the clothing they intended to sleep in, so they simply walked over to the bed. Naruto let go of Kin and let her get in the massive bed first, walking over to the other side before getting in.

They rolled to face each other, smiling at each other in the dark. Every now and then, they would move a little closer to the middle, until they could feel the other's breath.

Naruto made a decision then and there, wrapping his arm around Kin(the chained one is under the pillows.), and pulling her closer.

"Kin-chan...", he said, looking into her brown eyes. He could feel the heat from her blush.

"N-naruto-kun?, she asked, heat skipping a beat as their faces drew closer.

"...I love you."

Their lips met, and Kin felt a wave of warmth spread through her from the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and pressed into the kiss, trying to put all of her love for him into the action. Eventually some of her lust won out, and she let her tongue slid past her lips. Naruto's seemed to stiffen for a moment before they let her tongue pass.

She felt his tentatively slid into her mouth, exploring her mouth just as she explored his. He tasted of some sort of faint spice, but she loved it, intensifying the kiss. To him, she tasted faintly sweet, and upon her increased aggression, he returned the passion.

They knew that going any further would be bad, given Naruto's fragile state at this point, and they separated, a thin trail of saliva connecting then for a moment.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun...", she said, burying her face into his chest.

And there they lay, basking in the love of the other while falling into the best sleep they had ever known, resting in the arms of their lover.

* * *

And there is the sweet end of chapter two. My friend would like you guys to know that he would like to be referred to as Phantom, and we've reached a conclusion: I can't write fight scenes but I can write the rest of the story very well whereas Phantom can write fight scenes but is shit at the rest. So when we team up shit like this happens.

As always please review, and I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter along with the epic Naruto versus Neji battle... possibly the most epic yet? Ahh who gives a shit, it was still awesome regardless of epic-ness. Forty-six total fucking pages of Epic-ness.

Not bad for an edit, right? **Ch. 3 will be out by friday!**

Enix out-

Phantom: If you don't review, I'll give you the Cartman(south park) treatment. The one were he chops up a dude's parents and feeds them to him in a Chile cook-off.


	3. Continuing the Tale

Hello my Freaky Darlings!

Sorry for the wait.

For those of you who don't know, I moved about a month ago, and Phantom went off to Australia for college. In short, we won't be able to make any fics together, but I intend to try to keep the fiery spirit that Phantom sewed into the fabric of this fics existence!

Please see Chapters one and two for a refresher, and I have edited them a little. Fixed some grammar mistakes, added some scenes, changed some dialog... the basics.

Also, this was my first kinky lemon... and it's not all that kinky. Fair warning.

I do not own Naruto.

Amethyst eyes looked at the rising sun with disdain once again, and in an attempt to ward off the invasive rays, he rolled over.

"I hate the sun.", Naruto muttered. The black haired girl beside him groaned in agreement before snuggling deeper into her boyfriend's chest.

"_**As much fun as it is to sit here and struggle against the gag reflex, Jiraiya is at the door. He said he needed to speak with you Naruto."**_, Blood said from the shadows, not bothering to fully form. Naruto groaned and rolled out of bed, much to the ire of his girlfriend.

"Jus' 'gnore 'im... come back to bed...", Kin groaned out, still half asleep. Naruto finished materializing his clothes, just as Blood had shown him a little after the exams. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips before whispering back.

"It's not like I'm going on some month long quest for a new Hokage. Take your time waking up; I'll have breakfast ready when you do.", he said softly. Kin sighed, but there was a trace of a smile on her lips as she curled up under the blankets.

Naruto turned and walked out of the room, nodding at the glowing red orbs that were Bloods eyes. They disappeared when Naruto left the room, only to appear with the rest of the King of Hell just as his vessel walked into the living room.

"Did he mention what he wanted?", Naruto asked as he prepared to greet his guest. The aged King shrugged and summoned his usual throne of bones in the middle of the floor once again. Naruto shook his head and opened the door.

As expected Jiraiya stood there, but in place of the usual look of mild amusement or disinterest that he normally had, there was a look of grim seriousness.

"Hey kid, got any alcohol?", He asked, walking past his student. Naruto shut the door and lead his mentor to the couch before asking his questions.

"Alright, what happened?"

"They asked me to be Hokage...", Jiraiya said, his face distant and grim. There was silence. Naruto's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. The funeral of the Sandaime was still fresh in his mind and this news was a bit like salt in a healing wound.

"You? Why the hell would they ask you?", Naruto asked, still sounding disbelieving. He flopped down beside Jiraiya, but it was Blood that answered.

"_**Think about it. He is technically the strongest and most experienced ninja in Konaha. No one can compete with the Sannin in those regards, but only Jiraiya is really affiliated with Konaha anymore. Tsunade the Slug Sannin is roaming the country, losing bets left and right, and Orochimaru is fairly close to being made into a snake skin wallet."**_

Jiraiya nodded, but then hung his head.

"Yeah, but the problem is I bullshitted my way out of it. I have the spy network, and I used it then and there to save my ass... but now they want me to go find Tsunade."

"So? Can't be that hard to find her right?", Naruto asked, half wondering if half the rumors about the Slug Sannin were true.

"You don't understand... finding her is easy. Convincing her to come back will utter hell... actually I'd rather be in hell right now... any openings?", Jiraiya asked Blood.

"_**Well we have a spot open for a tormentor in the pit of the Damned, but you still have a purpose in life. That and my brother would be quite upset if I dragged you to hell; he's actually got a spot reserved for you in heaven."**_

"Your brother is the King of Heaven?", Naruto asked, eyes wide. Blood nodded.

"_**Yes, Hector and I are opposites in many ways. I am a demon, dragon and archon, or Unholy with some holy, while he is a Celestial Elf with a fallen angel side, or Holy with a little unholy. I digress, we are getting off track; you are going to live Jiraya. But for the record, why would you rather be in hell?"**_

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn."

"_**There are women in Hell, most of them in high ranking positions. So yes, Hell hath a fury like a woman scorned."**_

"You know what I mean!"

"I think a little more detail as to why she is 'scorned' would be of better use.", Naruto interjected before things got out of hand. Jiraiya sighed.

"Her little brother and a past lover died in the service of Konaha. Ever since then she has distanced herself to the best of her ability. That and... well we sort of have a bit of history."

"History? What'd you do, peek on her in the baths?", Naruto asked.

"Remember what I told you on the roof after Sa...after the invasion? The reason I pushed for you to go home was because I didn't want to see my student make the same mistake I did and miss out on the happiness couples have. I knew you two were drifting together, but I decided to push a bit."

"I'm glad you did, but what exactly happened between you and Tsunade?"

"It's a long story... we had a thing when we were younger and I decided to play hard to get... a little too hard. I got drunk and ended up in bed with a waitress; Tsunade came to check on me and saw the two of us... well she sort of burst into tears and ran out. I tried to explain myself but every time I try, she storms out. And for some reason the conversation always ends up there."

Naruto was silent as he contemplated this information.

"Well, I see what you mean by you'd rather be in hell. They really shouldn't have picked you to get her, but at the same time they didn't know... Damn.", Naruto paused for a moment before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Jiraiya heard the sound of pans clattering and a few eggs cracking before Naruto called back to them. "Kin's going to kill me."

Jiraiya got up and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the wall as his student cooked.

"Why?"

"Because I told her I wasn't going on some escapade to find the next Hokage. I'll take her some breakfast and explain it then.", he said, throwing a few strips of bacon in the pan.

"You don't need to come kid, it's my mission."

"Yeah, but given your history it will take forever. I'm an unknown factor to her, and we both know of my... whats the word?"

"_**Zealotry. Thou art a zealot when it comes to Konaha."**_, Blood said, smirking from the shadows.

"Thank you. We both know of my zealotry, if anyone can convince her that the Will of Fire still burns then I'm the one.",Naruto said confidently, scrambling the eggs. "Now then, that topic is settled. Any other conversations you'd like to have over breakfast?"

"Actually, I do have one concerning the giant raccoon head that's impaled on one of the trees out in the forest. Care to explain?", Jiraya asked, sitting down.

"_**That was more or less my doing. In essence Naruto tore the Shukaku from Gaara and sealed it in the head of the beast. Then he exhaled air that was charged with electricity, which served to superheat the sand into glass. The head will eventually shatter, and with it the Shukaku will die."**_

"Speaking of that, you never explained how that worked. I don't understand how air could have done that, electricity or no.", Naruto asked, putting a plate down in front of Jiraya who hastily dug in.

"_**It's rather complicated, but it was your intent that altered the form of your breath weapon without changing it's effects."**_

"Intent?", Jiraya asked through a mouthful of bacon and eggs. Blood nodded.

"_**Intent is a powerful thing. Just make sure you know what your's is before you do something reckless with your powers. They listen to your subconscious much more then what should be necessary."**_

Naruto nodded and went back to the stove to prepare another plate. When he got the chance he liked to surprise his girlfriend with breakfast in bed.

"I know it's been a month since the invasion, but part of me hoped that they would hold off on getting a new Hokage so soon. Open wounds and all that.", Jiraiya said to Blood who merely grunted.

"_**Both life and the afterlife rarely coincide with the wishes of the living or dead respectively. It is best to simply suck it up and march forward. Then when you're alone, cry your heart out."**_

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I can't see you crying."

"_**I cry tears so hot they set anything ablaze when they touch it. But the last timed I shed tears for an emotional reason was about... actually, I don't remember. Still, I occasionally make myself cry just so I can watch shit burn around me. The flames are an odd shade of gray when I cry them into existence."**_

"That's...odd."

No more was said for a while, and only the sound of sizzling bacon filled the air. After a few minutes Naruto loaded up another plate and grabbed a tray before walking back to the room he and Kin now shared, humming a merry tune.

Jiraiya looked to Blood after the sound of a door shutting reached his ears.

"So how are they?"

His response was a raised eyebrow. Or at least Blood's equivalent.

"Well, you know... are they happy?", Jiraiya asked, trying to find the words.

"_**Incredibly. For once I think I might have found someone who would actually storm Hell to save their love. Actually let me rephrase that a little, as Naruto and Kin would probably succeed in the **__**endeavor. Since you can't die there, Tenacity and persistence counts for a lot."**_

"Good. I'm glad that it's working out for them..."

"_**You don't want him to go do you?"**_

"If Orochimaru wants his arms healed, he'll try Tsunade. I doubt it will work if only because she know Orochimaru killed Sarutobi. But if Naruto goes with me and sees the snake... his vow to kill him might end in his own demise. I don't know Kin that well, but I don't want to be the one to tell her that the man she loved was killed on my watch."

"_**If I think the situation has progressed too far, then I'LL kill the bastard. You needn't worry about Naruto's well being. Besides, his dragon is becoming restless. It will soon surface and then Orochimaru will truly have to worry. There are six people I am scared of Jiraya, and two of them are dragons. I am quite thankful that they are on my side, just as you will be thankful Naruto is on your side."**_

With that the king of hell disappeared into the shadows. Jiraya sat slightly disturbed; what sort of entities could scare the king of hell? He shuddered to think what they were capable of.

After a few minutes a feminine shout of "What?", reached his ears. Naruto must have just told Kin the news. A few more indistinguishable shouts followed, from both of them by the sound of it. He heard a door slam open and heard the sound of feet hitting the floorboards, storming to the kitchen. Behind them was the clinking of Naruto's chains.

Kin rounded the corner and glared at the Toad Sannin, who withered a bit under her gaze. Naruto appeared shortly after, though his vision was fixed on his girlfriend.

"I'm going too.", Kin said, her tone begging Jiraya to try and contradict her.

"No you're not! It's too dangerous, and there are way too many unknown factors. You're going to stay here where it's safe.", Naruto said, his tone not leaving any room for argument... from anyone but Kin.

"Do you have any idea how much I worried about you during the invasion? That was only a few hours and I could hear the fighting. If I'm stuck in here for a few months with no idea whatsoever about how or where you are, I'll lose my mind! I am going with you!",She shouted, getting up in her boyfriend's face.

"Kin-chan, do not make me pull rank on you.", Naruto said, his tone starting to show how much he didn't want to say that. Kin's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed. She pulled back her hand and slapped Naruto with enough force to make his head turn.

"I can't believe you would say that! Do you have any idea how much that hurts? I'm just worried about the man I love, and he threatens to give an order I can't refuse that will make me worry and fret for at least a month!", She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought his face down to her level. "Please... I'm not asking just to defy you... I just want to know that you're safe."

She let go of his shirt and wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her face into his shirt and started to cry. Naruto was stunned for a moment by the sudden change, but regret became obvious in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and lead her over to the couch; he sat down and whispered comforts into her ear as she cried it out.

"Kin, how do you think that felt?", he asked, cupping her cheek. "I love you, being away from you is painful, and I worry when I'm gone. But how do you think I feel? I would have to constantly worry if you were there, always have to be on guard for an attack... I hate even mentioning rank to you, but I want you to be safe."

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as gently as her could.

"Then let me go with you!", she said, looking up at his amethyst eyes. "Jiraiya will be there too, and he's one of the strongest ninja in the world. And if you're going to worry either way, at least pick the way you can worry while you hold me..."

"I...(sigh) fine. But please, if there is a fight you must promise that you will get far away from it.", he said resolutely. He wasn't going to let her go with any less than that promise, no matter how much it hurt.

"I have some training you know(sniff).", Kin said, drying her eyes.

"Please. Just promise me that and you can go.", he said, his eyes pleading.

"Alright love, I promise.", She said, moving up and kissing him. She pulled back and got to her feet before going down the hall to pack.

"Sometimes, I wonder how we can go from fighting to a tearful aftermath to loving each other more than ever.", Naruto said to himself more than anyone. Jiraya had watched the entire exchange and felt a tug at his heart when he wondered if that's what he and Tsunade could have had.

"Hey gaki, tell your girlfriend that she doesn't need to get everything together today; we're leaving two days from now.", he said as he walked to the door. He knew the two could probably use the alone time.

"Why two days?", Naruto asked from the couch. Jiraya turned and tapped his temple.

"Think boy, use that demonic brain. I'm going to use my spy network and try to see if I can find any leads about Tsunade's whereabouts. I actually only know that she's in Fire country, but it's a lot of ground to cover and if I can narrow it down then I intend to do so."

"I already have everything ready if we must leave early. Kin will more then likely be ready within an hour, so if there are any hot leads then don't be afraid to come here and tell us.", Naruto said, as he got off the couch and walked over to his sensei. " Are you going to be alright during this mission? I'm not going to let your past get in the way of Kin's safety. I don't know much about Tsunade, but any rogue nins along the way had best not be of any concern. I am not above going berserk and killing everything in a mile radius to make sure she is safe."

"The only problem will occur if the conversation turns to the past when Tsunade and I speak. Other then that I can guarantee that Kin will be safe, though I must commend you. That was a wise thing to make her promise to at least provide some safety.", Jiraya said, patting the hybrid on the shoulder. "Alright, I'll be back in two days to tell you any news, then we'll leave out of whatever gate is the quickest to the destination."

With that Jiraya opened the door and stepped out, leaving the hybrid to his thoughts.

"Two days... Bloody Hell.", he swore.

"_**Well it definitely isn't white with sparkles."**_, Blood said from the shadows, chuckling at his own joke. Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto! Come here, I need your help!", Kin shouted. Naruto noted that her voice wasn't urgent so he didn't dash off, but he still walked a little faster then he normally would.

He walked into their room to see Kin standing in front of her closet, her hands in front of her and her back to him. When she moved into his room, he took one of the small adjacent rooms and turned it into a spare closet for her.

"What do you need?", He asked, moving up behind her. She turned around hesitantly and showed Naruto her wrists...

... and the pink fuzzy handcuffs that bound them together. He paused and felt the urge to either chuckle or take advantage of the situation.

"I'm stuck...", she said, embarrassment heavy in her tone. "The key is on the top shelf and I can't reach it with the freaking cuffs on."

Naruto nodded and went into the closet, reaching up onto the top shelf. His hand found a key and he grabbed it.

"This it?", he asked, moving back to his love and showing her the key. She nodded, taking it from him and unlocking the cuffs. "Why do you even have those?", he asked as she deposited them on a nearby table.

**(Lemon Start)**

"W-well I uh... that is... um...", she stuttered out, not really wanting to tell him the truth. He had been accepting of her kink of dressing up as a maid when she had to clean, but she hadn't exactly explained all of her kinks and she didn't want to risk one of them weirding him out.

"Be honest, why do you have them?", he asked again, hugging her from behind and pressing himself to her. It was a dirty trick on his part, but he was curious and she probably wouldn't tell him unless he teased it out of her.

"H-how honest?", she asked, straining to keep her voice straight. Naruto leaned down and nibbled slightly on her ear.

"Just tell me the truth...", he said softly into her ear, the airflow making her shiver.

"I have t-them so y-you could use th-them on me, Naruto-kun..." she moaned out slightly. She had almost called him master. She was surprised when he didn't stop after she answered, he instead moved one of his hands to her stomach.

"And how exactly would I use them?", he asked, rubbing small circles on her abdomen with his fingers. Normally he was against starting stuff like this and ending it, but he figured that going just a little farther might help as an apology to his lover. He'd end it before anything major happened, but he was going to give Kin what she wanted for the time being.

"W-what?", she asked, shocked. He stared nibbling her ear again for a moment before he answered, the circles of his fingers going steadily lower until her was starting to touch the waist of her pants.

"How would you want me to use them on you?", he asked again, this time intentionally blowing on her ear a little.

"M-master...", she whimpered. Naruto paused for a fraction of a second before he continued his ministrations. She didn't say it the way the word normally aggravated him; she said it more like the kind she wanted in the bedroom, full of lust and yearning. He wasn't exactly sure if he could bring himself to be that dominant when he had taken care to ask for Kin's approval at almost every turn since she was bonded to him. Such a shift in control, from even to heavily one-sided, would be odd even if it was only behind closed doors...

"Tell your master what you want him to do with these...", he said, reaching out with his tail and holding the cuffs in front of Kin while his other hand lightly cupped her left breast. He had no idea what he was doing, but if it made her happy then winging it was an option.

"I-i want t-to be c-cuffed to the bed M-master...", she said, giving into the desire. Naruto looked at the bed while he continued rubbing and nibbling. There were four pillars, one on each corner, that went up to the ceiling. The headboard had an few bar like designs in it as well. Either the pillars or the head board could be have the cuffs put around them without using one of the cuffs; that way he could get both her hands.

He moved toward the bed, making sure not to move fast enough to trip Kin. He wondered if this was starting to bridge into the "too far" zone, but he heard another moan from his lover and that thought went out the window. He took took the cuffs in his hand that had just been groping her.

"Give me your arm.", he said, and she complied quickly. He attached one of the cuffs and put it around the pillar at the foot of the bed. "Put out your other arm."

She did and he placed the other cuff on that wrist, leaving her attached to the bed. He removed his hand from her stomach and took a step back.

"Tell me, what do you think I should do now that I have you helpless?", he asked, letting his tail run down her spine. She shivered and turned as far as she could to see him.

"Y-you can d-d-o whatever y-you want to me, Master...", she responded, her tone submissive. Naruto inwardly cursed, he had hoped that he could just do what she asked and be done. Still, if she wanted a bit of kink, then he could oblige.

He concentrated for a moment and his trenchcoat and shirt dissolved in a shower of energy, leaving him in his black pants only. He moved up beside her and ran a finger down her spine, though when he got to her ass he cupped it roughly and squeezed slightly, getting a gasp and a moan from her.

"You know, I think that was fairly naughty of you to get caught up in your own cuffs, and have to call me to come save you.", he whispered into her ear, squeezing her rump once more.

"I-I'm sorry, i-it won't h-happen again.", she whimpered out. She thought she knew where her lover was going with this, and she prayed she was right.

"It doesn't matter if it doesn't happen again. What matters is you did it just now, and naughty girls need to be... disciplined.", he purred into her ear. "Now bend over and take your punishment."

Kin did so hesitantly, having to work the cuffs down the pillar until she was bent over low with her ass stuck out. She felt Naruto grab it once more roughly, before he brought his hand up for a moment. Then he brought it back down. When it connected with her ass she let out a gasp and an almost silent moan.

He made sure not to do it too hard in case she didn't like it, but he had to admit it was sort of... fun. When his hand came down for the tenth time he stopped and ran another finger down her spine, watching as she shivered.

"Do you think that was an adequate punishment? Or do you think you deserve more?", he asked huskily, his mouth centimeters from her ear.

"M-more master... and h-harder... I-I've been a bad girl...", she said, moans intermingled with words.

"Harder? I think I'm hitting plenty hard, but maybe it's just these pants that are softening the blow.", he said, hooking a finger under the waistband and pulling down. Kin quietly gasped as the air hit her bare flesh, though Naruto left her black panties on. "Much better..."

He brought his hand down on her ass again, but this time the sound of flesh smacking flesh sounded off and Kin both gasped and moaned a little louder. He raised his hand again, this time bringing it down with much more force. Kin cried out when it struck, but she made no complaints as he kept that level of impact for the next few hits. Naruto was glad he had discovered the spiked chain could be removed, because it would be scratching her ass every time he brought his hand down if he hadn't taken it off the night prior.

"That's enough. I think you learned your lesson.",he said, once more leaning close to her ear. This time her was roughly groping her ass while he did it. "In fact, for taking your punishment like a good girl, I think you deserve a reward."

"T-thank you master.",Kin said as he undid one side of the cuffs.

"Get on the bed and lay on your back.", he commanded. She did, but she had to take care not no put a lot of weight on her abused ass just yet. He took her arms and put them above her head, cuffing her to the head board. The he moved below her, taking the pants that were still hanging on to her ankle and threw them into the floor. He took a quick look at his claws and decided that he didn't want to cut her _there_ of all places.

"Spread your legs.", he told her. She complied nervously, not sure where he was going with that. She had thought he would end it after he spanked her, but it seemed like he was going farther.

He moved up a little, running one claw gently over the damp spot on the panties. He repeated it a few times, listening to the increasing volume of her moans before he slowly pulled them off, taking care to let his claws gently run over the inside of her thighs without cutting her. She moaned as intended.

"Time for your reward, for being such a _good girl_ and taking the punishment...", he said, putting an emphasis on good girl. He leaned down and put his hands on her thighs to keep the apart. Then he let his long tongue come out and slowly licked up her wet entrance.

She gasped and bucked, her legs trying to come together out of reflex. Naruto kept them apart and dragged his tongue up her once more, finding her taste to his liking. He couldn't quite place it, but it was heavenly.

He tormented her like that for a few more minutes, stopping when she was about to cum and starting a few moments after; He grew bored of that and smirked at the thought of the "finale". Glancing up he saw Kin had her head thrown back and was breathing heavily, but he could have sworn he saw a small trail of drool from the corner of her mouth.

He made sure he wouldn't accidentally take her virginity with his tongue by shortening it a bit, and then he let it slowly slid into her, each minor motion making her buck. When it was in far enough he started to probe around, enjoying himself. His tongue flicked something though, and Kin bucked violently, gasping and moaning even louder than before.

"M-master... I-I-I...gonna cum!", she cried. Naruto didn't stop as he did before, instead continuing and letting her reach orgasm. She made several loud noises that he really couldn't identify as her walls constricted around his tongue and he got a mouthful of her sweet nectar.

When he was sure she was done, he let go of her thighs and brought his tongue back. He savored her taste as her rose back to a sitting position, swallowing the small amount of liquid after a moment. Kin had her eyes rolled back into her head and she was still panting fairly hard, but she was happier then she had been in a while... or at least on a bigger high. Having Naruto go along with the dominance thing and spank her had been wonderful, but the reward for being a 'good girl' was beyond what she had expected. She not only didn't think he would actually do it, but she didn't think she would cum _that_ hard either.

Naruto moved up, placing his hands on either side of his lover and leaned down. He pressed his lips to hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth, running it over hers and letting her taste herself. She moaned into the kiss and tried to press up to deepen it, but the cuffs prevented her from doing so.

"Master, c-can you uncuff me?", she asked timidly, not entirely sure if she didn't want him to ignore the request and eat her again.

His response was to reach up and undo the cuffs, but he didn't move beyond that.

"Th-thank you master..."she moaned as he moved one hand to start kneading her breast while his lips went back to hers. She let her hands weave into his hair, but then she let one trail down his chest, running over his toned muscles and stopping only for a moment at his pants before they went below his waistline.

"I didn't say that you could do that. Are you trying to get punished again?", he asked, pinching her nipple through the thin material of her shirt since she didn't have a bra. As much as Kin wanted to say yes, she shook her head and let her hand brush against his hard member.

"No master, but now I have to be a good servant and make you feel good.", she said cutely, gently gripping him and squeezing. She couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks; he was huge by the feel of it.

He wasn't going to argue, but he wasn't planning on penetrating her. Oral and kinky "foreplay" were fine, but he wanted to save the next step for a time when it wasn't elven-twenty-six in the morning.

He removed her hand and moved back a bit, sitting down. He'd let her do the rest on her own.

Kin crawled towards him, closing the small gap and putting herself between his slightly spread legs. She put her hand on his crotch and rubbed his member through the fabric, roughly palming him. It was...interesting at first, but it quickly grew old. He cupped her face and made her look at him.

"It is not wise to tease a demon.", he said, making no other remarks. She could use her imagination to figure out the rest.

"S-sorry master... l-let me make it up to you!",she said, a cute smile on her face as she proclaimed the last part. She gripped the waist of his pants and slid them down until they were free of his body. She almost threw them away, but they burst into a shower of red sparks when they left her hand.

She turned back to the task at hand and her heart skipped a beat. It was the second time she had seen him without clothes, but the first time had been distorted by water. She didn't have a ruler, but her guess in the bath had been fairly accurate because he looked roughly ten inches long, and thicker than anything she had expected.

She pushed away her thoughts and gripped him, using the other arm to help steady herself. She moved her hand up him, adding a bit of pressure until she got a grunt from him. She decided not to 'tease' him much longer, and held his rod back, exposing the underside to her. She moved closer and let her tongue flick across the base before she licked slowly up the underside. She went back to the bottom and licked up again, this time licking a bit to the side. She did this four more times.

Finally she stopped when she got to the top, swirling her tongue around the tip. She moved her head back and got ready, all while her hand was still jerking him. She relaxed and went down, opening her mouth little. When her lips met the tip she opened further and moved down until she had the whole head in her mouth.

She gently sucked on it and was surprise to hear an almost silent gasp from her master. Inspired she took it a little deeper, until it hit the back of her throat. If it went any further she would have to fight the gag reflex, and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Still sucking slightly, she started bobbing up and down, her hand taking care of what her mouth couldn't. When she was sure she could balance without the help, her left hand came forward and cupped his balls, gently rolling them. She was taking extra care not to squeeze at all; she liked pain, but she didn't know if Naruto did, and it was a very bad place to find out.

At random intervals he would make a noise akin to a grunt or a barely audible moan, and she sped up when they started coming closer. After a loud grunt he grabbed the back of her head and started pushing her a little faster and rougher. It startled her at first, but she just took it in stride and let him force her while she carried on.

"K-kin... ah Holy Hell!", he shouted at the end. Kin wasn't sure what he was shouting about until he bucked slightly and he exploded in her mouth. He let go so she didn't have to take it all, but she stayed attached, trying to take all of him. To her surprise he came in great quantity, having to swallow a mouthful before her mouth was half filled again.

When he was done he fell back, landing on his back and was breathing heavily. Kin moved back up to the tip and sucked the last few drops out before removing herself from him completely. She took a moment to actually study the taste, and found it salty but it seemed to have some sort of spice taste to it as well; more then likely due to his inhuman sides. It was also thick and somewhat had to swallow, but she managed.

**(Lemon end)**

"That was... holy shit... is that what an orgasm is like?", Naruto asked through pants, his tone somewhat... amazed. Kin was the one who was shocked though, he shouldn't still be trying to recover... unless he...

"Naruto-kun... umm, I don't really know how to ask this but, how often do you... well you know...", she made sure he was looking and made a quick jerking motion over her own crotch.

"Jerk off? Never. Didn't see the point", he said, head falling back to the bed. Kin moved beside him and laid down, wrapping her arms around one of his. She knew they were done so she completely dropped her slave persona.

"Never? I guess that explains why you haven't moved yet.", she said, looking into his amethyst eyes. She moved up and kissed him, not adding any tongue because she knew her mouth still tasted like his cum and she wasn't going to experiment any further with his kinks. "Thank you though, for going along with the whole master thing. It was really sweet... and really sexy.", she admitted.

"Just don't get used to calling me master outside of the bedroom. I tolerate it because I know it will make you happy in here.", he replied, starting to regain feeling in his legs.

"Happy comes from the afterglow, the master thing just turns me on.", she said, snuggling into his side.

"I guess this sort of covers it for an apology for this morning?", he asked hesitantly, not sure if he would be able to walk after a second round. It was a pleasant feeling, but the inability to move for any length of time wasn't appealing.

"A bit of penetrating with that seal club you call a dick might have been nice, but I'm not going to push.", she said, starting to trace small circles onto his chest. "I know you're saving that for a more... romantic time, but I'm going to tell you this now: if you can keep up that master thing then I can wait."

"Deal, but just remember Blood's warning: too much of this and my demon side will start to overshadow the other two.", he warned, putting his arm around his smaller girlfriend.

"You have to do it at least twice a month!", she pleaded. "You don't even have to make me cum, just do something kinky with me, please?"

"Kin, I have little problem making you cum. In fact at the level I enjoy it, I may just make it a hobby. I might make you work a bit harder to get to me, but something kinky say... once a week and making you cum repeatedly is something you don't have to try and convince me to do. It just can't be a daily thing."

Naruto rolled on his side to face her and pressed his forehead to her's.

"Now then, I don't know about you, but I remember a certain girlfriend asking me to come back to bed with her.", he said, getting up and picking her up bridal style. He pulled back the covers with his tail and deposited her under the covers before he joined her.

"Wait just a second.",she said, pulling her shirt off and throwing it with her pants and panties on the floor. "There we go, much better."

"What was the point of that?"

"Now we're even. I was going to feel bad if I had clothes and you didn't.", she explained, wrapping her arms around his torso and making sure she was pressing her breasts into him. He sighed and put his arms around her as well, though he debated a moment and rolled over, taking Kin with him. She looked confused until he slid his chained arm under the pillows.

"That was going to be uncomfortable after a while.", he explained. He was probably the only one who could stand the chains while he slept. He needed to keep them under the pillows because if Kin rolled on to them, she would wake up and complain.

"Hey Naruto-kun... can I ask you something?", Kin asked as the pair started to fade to sleep. Her lover grunted in response. "Does this mean we can be a little more... teasing during the day?"

"Define teasing."

"Can I expect to be cleaning or something and have you grab my ass or something while I'm not paying attention?". His response was to laugh and kiss her forehead.

"Maybe..."

"Oh come on and tell me! The suspense will drive me insane!", She groaned. She gasped and jumped when Naruto slid his hand down her side and squeezed her ass.

"What do you think?"

(Two days later, west Konaha gate)

Jiraya stood at the gates, waiting for his student and his girlfriend. He uneasily held a chunin vest under his left arm, wondering how Naruto would take to the news. The council had, in light of the exam and the following invasion, recently sent out the orders for promotions. There wasn't any fancy induction ceremony given the still hectic state of the village right now, and he doubted that Naruto would mind the promotion; hell if it weren't for the fact he wasn't experienced enough then he would have recommended his apprentice for jounin rank.

It was the bullshit the council was about to throw on Naruto's plate when things calmed down that worried him, and he doubted Tsunade could stop it. Hell, he knew most of the shinobi council would normally be against it, but after the death toll had been calculated from the invasion even they might be backed into a corner on this one. Though the more he thought on it, it was Kin's wrath they should fear.

He figured people would die regardless of which got mad or, Kami forbid, they both lost it. As if on cue the couple appeared on the road that lead out of Konaha.

"Hey gaki, what took you so long?", Jiraya called out, hoping that he was in a fair mood. He was not looking forward to spending a month of so on the road with a moody demon and his girlfriend.

"Just had to check and make sure we had everything. We decided to seal a few...extra things into a scroll.", Naruto replied when he was in talking range. The extras were mainly the kinky things Kin had stored up; they had agreed that finding Tsunade was top priority... but if the chance presented itself... better to have it and not need it then to not have it and really want it.

"Extras?", Jiraya asked. He knew Naruto was the sort to only bring what was needed, and Kin was much the same from what he had gleaned from his many visits. What exactly qualified as extras?

"Just a few extra clothes and such, we don't know how long we'll be gone and all. Better safe then sorry.", Kin said calmly, praying he bought it. It wasn't that big of a lie... they were technically clothes, though Kin wouldn't wear half of them in public.

"Right, well I can't argue with that.", Jiraya said, having a feeling he knew what was actually in the scroll. "Oh and Naruto. Congratulations, you're a chunin.", he said, tossing the vest to the surprised hybrid.

Naruto took a moment before donning it, leaving it open. To his surprise it fit well over his trenchcoat, but the color needed to be altered. Black always worked.

"What, no sake?", Naruto half joked as he moved around in the vest a little. Kin was looking him over and half wondered if she could talk him into letting her pick his clothing for a while.

"Maybe when we get to the town where Tsunade is. Speaking of her, she's in a merchant town about four hours west. We need to get moving now.", Jiraya said, adjusting the straps of his own pack. "Kin, how fast can you move?"

"I relied on my bells to immobilize opponents because I can't go too fast. I can run for long periods of time either.", She admitted, hanging her head slightly.

"Can you carry her?", Jiraya asked, his head turning to Naruto. The hybrid was unsurprised by the question and before his black-haired girlfriend could respond he swept her up off her feet.

"It will not be a problem.", Naruto said, Kin in his arms bridal style. Said girl blushed at the contact but wasn't complaining. "Besides, it can be considered practice."

Kin blushed at the implication and Jiraya pretended not to hear him. Naruto leaned down and kissed Kin before he nodded to Jiraya.

The Toad sage returned the gesture and took off, using the jumps ninja were famous for to move faster. Naruto followed as best as he could, but as he went on he noticed that he was moving slowly. Not because of Kin or a fault of his own, but compared to Jiraya he was slow; the old man had to stop more then once to let the hybrid catch up. Naruto knew he had incredible endurance... but if he couldn't move fast enough then he was screwed.

He remembered what the King of Hell had told him concerning this, but it did little to settle his discomfort.

(Flashback)

"_**You aren't meant to be fast. The whole point of the combined endurance of the three races that we posses is to give us the ability to charge through or shrug off any attack. Charging in with a sword and screaming like a berserker are perfectly acceptable methods."**_

"_I'm a ninja, screaming like anything is going to get me killed.", he argued back. Blood chuckled darkly. "You're just going to repeat yourself, aren't you?"_

"_**Riddle it out, it's not that complicated. Dense skin, thick muscles, a strong tail and very destructive powers."**_

_Naruto sighed and picked up his swords again, going through the berserker like motions with them. For all the aggravation it caused, Blood's advice did make sense._

(Flashback end)

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong? You've been zoned out with that angry expression on your face for a few minutes.", Kin asked from his arms, concerned for her boyfriend.

"I'm too slow.", he said, loud enough to catch Jiraya's ear. The toad Sannin stopped and turned to his apprentice.

"There's not a lot I can do about that. Speed is something that takes time to build, and your build is meant to accommodate power.", he explained. Naruto sighed and set Kin down.

"Blood said as much. I'm supposed to be able to shrug off just about anything and still charge forward shouting like a berserker.", Naruto complained. His tail was twitching angrily behind him, making small ruts in the ground.

"Well... if you can't work on speed then why don't you just make sure that all it takes is one hit?", Kin suggested. Naruto and Jiraya turned to her with half-way surprised looks.

"That might work, but he still has to be able to catch up with enemies to hit them.", Jiraya said. It was a good point though.

"That might actually work...", Naruto muttered.

"What?"

"My endurance, healing and sheer toughness: ninja fights don't last long because while devastating jutsu can end fights, they use up incredible amounts of chakra. If I can shrug them off or just flat out ignore them then the enemy will be too tired to dodge.", Naruto explained, though his brow furrowed, "The only problem is that almost none of my moves are instantly fatal: regardless of strength."

"I don't know about that; the Demon's Riptide and your vorpal sword look pretty fatal.", Kin said, having seen both while her master trained. Naruto shook his head.

"The Riptide requires me to be airborne—too easy to dodge it. The sword is lethal, but since it's ethereal I can't put a whole lot of force behind it. Blood had me make my two new swords, but they're so big I can barely use them right. My Holy Greatsword looked like a one time thing; I can't summon it again for some reason."

Jiraya listened to his students plight and decided it was best to speak while walking.

"Come on, we can keep this up, but we can't lose much more time standing still.", he said, beginning down the road once more.

"Couldn't you summon a hellhound to maneuver the enemy into a trap? If they're occupied with the hellhound then you can definitely get at least one blow in.", Kin suggested.

"Summons take massive amounts of chakra; in Naruto's case it's a huge drain on all three of his energies. It's possible for them to bind unto someone as a sort of familiar, and then the two will share a pool of energy, but the process is a well kept secret amongst the summons.", Jiraya explained, though a new thought was forming. Naruto was _his_ son after all...

He thought on the pros and cons of teaching him the Rasengan, and decided that it would at least give him an element of surprise should Orochimaru appear.

"Naruto", he said, cutting into the teens' conversations. When he knew he had his apprentice's attention he continued, " I can't do anything for your speed issue, but I have something that might help in surprising the opponent. Do you know that the fourth taught me the Rasengan?"

"The... rasengan? Isn't that supposed to be one of the strongest jutsu in the world?", Kin asked.

"It is, if properly used. It is difficult to master, but in theory since your energy is still able to be manipulated you can still use it.", Jiraya explained.

"How so?"

"It's pure manipulation; it can't be copied by the Sharingan either."

Naruto was silent for a minute or so before nodding. He hadn't been able to learn anything out of his father's library due to his inability to use chakra, so he wasn't going to pass this up. He did, however, like the idea of binding a summon to him.

"Jiraya, do you have a familiar?", he asked suddenly. The Sannin raised an eyebrow but shook his head. "Do you know the benefits of having one?"

"There are a few. The first, like I said, is a shared chakra pool: all the chakra from both people is shared. This is a blessing and a curse as while the summons have much more chakra they also use quite a bit. Also the two will be able to hear the other's thoughts, and will be able to access the other's memory. There are rumors of physical changes, but those are few and far between: the few I have met that do have familiars tend to look a little more... wild."

"I'm not hearing a downside so far.", Naruto admitted.

"There is one: a shared life. If one dies so does the other, but one can't die if the other doesn't. It's complicated and Gamabunta didn't explain entirely, but I think that if someone is mortally wounded then they can live if their partner does, but if they are outright killed then they both go. Given that most summons return to the summon's realm before a fatal blow hits, most have very reckless fighting styles."

Naruto nodded and began thinking on the pros and cons of it. He had only ever summoned Blodgarm once, and that was the only time he ever summoned in general. Suddenly summoning one and asking for it to be his familiar would grind the wrong way for the hellhounds.

At the same time though, starting to summon them more might be a good idea. If he did make a summon his familiar then it would be a good start to at least know a few of the summons.

"Jiraya, I'm going to start summoning Hellhounds; that way Kin will have a ride and I can build my reserves. I think talking to a few of them would be good as well."

"The Familiar bit caught your attention huh?"

"Yes. And when can we start on the rasengan training?", he asked, getting ready to summon.

"When we get to town, there are a few things we need that I don't have.", was his simple reply. He wouldn't admit it, but the hellhound that had been summoned before had unnerved him greatly.

"Kuchiyose!", Naruto shouted, slamming his bloody hand down. Jiraya felt the rush of energy and smoke blow past him and he slowly turned around to see what his apprentice had called forth from hell.

"**Who hast summoned me forth from my fiery home?"**, a deep voice called from the smoke. When it cleared the three saw a Hellhound that was clearly not Blodgarm.

It was smaller then the other hound, but it was still four foot at the shoulder. This one was much broader though, and long canines poked out from his black lips. His pelt was rust red, though a few black spots were littered through the fur. His tail was short, and for some odd reason there was a demonic greatsword across his back.

"I have: Naruto Namikaze, vessel of the King of Hell.", Naruto said, preforming the Demon's bow.

"**Ah, the one Blodgarm spoke of. I imagined you taller."**, the hound snorted and bowed it's head to the hybrid. Naruto noticed it had a nasty scar running down the right side of it's face. **"I am Gar'thil. I see no enemies nor do I smell blood. Why have you summoned me?"**

"Summoning your kind takes massive energy. I did it to help build my reserves and because I believe that I need to get to know some of you better. If we are to fight side by side one day I would like to know who is on my side.", Naruto said. He decided he could just carry Kin; he doubted this hound would let her ride him.

"**Indeed. We are in the middle of a road though, are you traveling?"**

"Yes, we're looking for an old teammate of my sensei's. I thought that the trip could be used for training purposes as well."

The hound laughed, a booming bark like noise. It shook it's head and inclined it towards the road ahead.

"**Let us go then. You may ask of me what you wish; I can tell there are a great many things you do not know of the hellhounds."**

Naruto nodded and began walking again. Gar'thil followed close beside him and Jiraya on Naruto's other side. Kin moved up beside her boyfriend, but did so on the opposite side of Gar'thil. This was the first time she had seen a Hellhound.

"First off, how do you fight in general?"

Gar'thil laughed again and smiled, his fangs gleaming.

"**I guess Blodgarm didn't tell you jack shit did he? This is gonna be fun..."**

The hound began lecturing the young hybrid on the many ways hellhounds could conduct combat. It was for the most part similar to his style; slow but incredibly powerful.

"**Most Hellhounds fight in packs, so our slower styles aren't that much of a hinderance. Zombie tactics..."**, Gar'thil said, breaking out into barking laughter at his own joke. When he realized he was the only one laughing, he looked around, slightly confused. **"What? Zombie tactics...? You know, slow moving but they win by numbers? ... This world has no sense of humor... or it hasn't been through a zombie apocalypse yet."**

"*cough* Could we get back on topic? I have to fight foes that are very quick; slow and steady is going to get me killed.", Naruto said, sweatdropping. "If I die, then Kin-chan will be pissed.", he motioned to Kin, hoping the hound could take a hint and get to the point.

"**So she's your mate?"**

Both Kin and Naruto were thrown for a loop by the simple question. They were boyfriend and girlfriend right now, but there wasn't really an option of going back... so all they could do was go forward...

"...Yes.", Naruto said, smiling softly at Kin, who returned the smile while wrapping her arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder.

"**Well, you know what they say, First comes love... then comes tequila, then comes the broken condom, then the wedding in a cheap chapel, the birth of an unwanted puppy, the long, violent fights that the puppy's parents have over his existence, then the beatings, then the abandonment of the puppy in some dark alley, leaving him cold, alone, and wondering what he did wrong."**, Gar'thil said, starting to choke up at the end. The other three stopped and gave the hound questioning looks as he started crying.** "Why? I never did anything wrong(sob), why did you leave me?"**

"...Are you going to be okay Gar'thil?", Naruto asked, putting a hand on the hound's shoulder.

"**I (sniff)... I could really use a hug right now."**, he said, drying his eyes with the back of his paw. He took a few deep breaths before speaking, though it still sounded like he was biting back tears. **"I'm uh, gonna head back to hell and uh... sharpen my sword. Just summon another hound and they'll pick up where I left off."**

With that, the apparently troubled hound poofed away, leaving them wondering if he meant the next hound would talk about weapons and fighting, or Gar'thil's abandonment issues.

"Okay... let's hope that isn't a requirement to be a hellhound. I have my own issues and I don't need a hellhound talking to me like I'm a shrink.", Naruto said, getting ready to summon another.

"_**Most hounds are perfectly right in the head, but some of them have tricky pasts. Gar'thil has abandonment issues, Lo'shan was raped by his sister, and Blodgarm used to be a drug dealer."**_, Blood said, materializing behind Naruto.

"Well... all aboard for the Whacko Basket.", Naruto muttered, getting an odd look from Kin.

"Whacko Basket?"

"Whacko Basket, Looney Bin, the Funny Farm, Qwack Shack, Happy Hotel, Mental Care Facility... same thing love.", he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Dare I ask why you know so many wonderful euphemisms for a Mental Institute?", Jiraiya asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"I was a little... suicidal as a child, and they sent me to the Whacko Basket a couple times.", was the cheerful reply. "Now then, can I have my arm back for a moment Kin-chan?"

She let go of his arm, giving him a mock glare while doing so.

"Kuchiyose, Blodgarm!", Naruto shouted, slamming his hand to the dirt after running through the seals.

Once the cloud dissipated, the three could see the massive hellhound standing in an almost battle ready position. Once he looked around he slowly rose from the crouch, though he looked a little annoyed as he turned his eyes to Naruto.

"**Didn't I tell you to only summon me in battle?"**, he said, clearly not happy with the lack of carnage. Naruto shrugged.

"You told me to try.", he said, trying not to sound like a prick. Having an irate Hellhound yelling at you didn't sound like fun.

"_**Be calm Blodgarm, Naruto wishes to know how the hellhounds fight. He had summoned Gar'thil a moment ago, but he had another one of his episodes."**_, Blood said from behind the hound, making the beast jump.

"**Greetings Lord Blood."**, He said, bowing to the King of Hell**. "I must say though, there are better hounds to summon for lectures on fightings styles. Gar'thil and I both use... unorthodox methods."**

"Unorthodox as in... what exactly?", Naruto asked.

"**We are capable of entering a werewolf-like state, allowing us to use weaponry. I prefer to fight in my Hound form first, moving on to hybrid if the fight is too difficult. Gar'thil usually starts off in hybrid form so he can start swinging that sword of his."**, Blodgarm explained as they started walking again. **"In general though, we focus on power; both offensive and defensive. We end up sacrificing speed, but the veteran Hounds can shrug off damn near anything and if they get their jaws around you... game over."**

"... Why the hell is slow and steady always the answer?", Naruto asked, defeated. Kin sighed and put her arm around her boyfriend, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"_**It works, that's why. I suggest you start training your strength and endurance... now."**_, Blood said, smirking. **_"Summon Uoinota and Guawysvern."_**

"Must I? You know I can barely life one, let alone both.", Naruto said, hoping to reason with Blood.

"_**Exactly"**_

"(Sigh) Fine. Kin, Jiraiya, Blodgarm... some space if you would.", Naruto asked, closing his eyes and starting to channel energy. He took a simple stance, legs spread slightly and arms out to the sides, hands open. **"Come to me."**

In a burst of sparks, red in his right hand and white in the left, two massive swords appeared in his waiting hands. After grabbing them, however, the tip fell to the ground, the obvious weight doing so. As Naruto panted from the loss of energy, Jiraiya and Kin took a look at his swords.

The one in his right hand was a real piece of work, looking to be six feet long from pommel to tip. The hilt was black and had a black leather grip, and the pommel looked to be two demon claws holding a ruby. The blade was blood red, and was odd in design; The sharpened edges, as it was double sided, were pitch black, and looked jagged. The Blade itself was ten inches across, and four-and-a-half feet long, while the handle took up the other foot-and-a-half. Uoinota.

The one in his left hand was much the opposite. It's hilt looked to be made out some sort of white metal, and bore golden designs. It's handle was wrapped in white leather, and the pommel looked to be two angel wings wrapping around a sapphire. The blade looked to be made of silver, and numerous gold designs ran through the metal, making the wide, straight blade look a little whimsical. It's dimensions were identical to the other sword. Guawysvern.

"Alright, now what?", Naruto asked, knowing that Blood wouldn't stop at making him summon the swords.

The ancient hybrid gained an evil grin, amplified by his canine maw, and aimed his right hand at Naruto, palm open. A visible distortion in the air shot out in a wave, washing over Naruto, who nearly hit the ground.

"What the hell?", he shouted, straining to keep a grip on his swords.

"_**I've increased the weight of your clothing by ten fold, and doubled the weight of your swords. However, every time a sword touches the ground, everything will have it's weight doubled. This can happen an infinite number of times."**_, Blood said, hand falling back into his cloak.

"So you want me to go the rest of the way like this?", Naruto asked, straining to keep the swords off the ground.

"_**Yes, but I can assure you that you'll be running. Blodgarm, you are to carry Kin. Jiraiya, I trust you can keep up?"**_, Blood said, air starting to distort around him.

"Blood, I'm not sure I can walk, let alone run... why are you looking at me like that?"

He paled as the hybrid pulled a flaming trident from his cloak, and barely managed to move out of the way in time to avoid being impaled. He looked back at Blood to see him holding another one.

"_**I smell bacon, I smell pork, RUN LITTLE PIGGY! I'VE GOT A FORK!"**_, Blood shouted, laughing insanely as he hurled the trident at Naruto.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?", Naruto shouted, Jumping back. He almost fell flat on his back from the sheer weight of his swords, but he realized his folly in a heartbeat. He strained and put all of his might into holding up the swords, after having let one nick the dirt.

"Blood!", Kin shouted, scared for her boyfriend's life.

"_**I'm not going to kill him... but you'll be amazed what he can live through!"**_, was the insane reply as another trident flew at the hybrid.

"**It isn't wise to interrupt Lord Blood's fun, m'lady."**, Blodgarm said from beside her, kneeling so she could climb up unto his back. She did so hesitantly, but her eyes remained trained on Blood and her Boyfriend as they ran off; one hurling tridents, and the other trying not to die while carrying almost more weight then he could bear.

"I have to admit, if he doesn't die, this will definitely leave Naruto stronger... and sore as hell.", Jiraiya said as he and Blodgarm ran to catch up with the two hybrids. The hellhound looked over at the sannin as they ran, a raised brow.

"**This causes you unrest? As his teacher, you feel that you should be doing more?"**, Blodgarm asked, barely noticing the pull on his fur as Kin held on by his mane.

"Yes, but I'm not sure there's much I _can _teach him; beyond the Rasengan, I don't really have anything he can use.", Jiraiya said, hearing a loud swear from his apprentice. "I don't have the balls to do this sort of training with him, quite frankly, and Blood doesn't give a shit."

"**Perhaps, if that is your concern, you should focus on strategy and combat tactics. Lord Blood can withstand anything, and is undefeated in battle; Naruto will not be so... resilient... for quite some time. If you wish to teach him something that might save his life, then teach him when to charge in, and from what direction. Do you understand what I mean?"**

Jiraiya pondered it for a moment. In all truth, until Naruto figured out how to use jutsu with his new energies, he was stuck being under Blood's tutelage for techniques. But he didn't need anything more then a couple of brain cells to learn some strategy... and if nothing else, Jiraiya was a decent strategist.

"I do, and I will... provided he lives through this...", Jiraiya sweatdropped after having heard another insane cackle from the King of Hell.

"He won't...really kill Naruto... will he Blodgarm?", Kin asked nervously from the hell hound's back.

"**... As long as he doesn't stand still, Naruto will be fine."**, Blodgarm said.

"But how can you be sure?"

"**... It's sort of taboo to speak of it in Hell... but since we're in the human world and only you two can hear me..."**, Blodgarm said, pausing to look around, as if making sure no one was listening in as they ran after the twin hybrids. **"Lord Blood has very shitty aim when it comes to projectiles, be it arrows or spears. If it's connected to him then he'll never miss, but if it leaves his hand... it's unpredictable. I actually saw him try to throw something forward, only for it to fly out of his hand backwards, and it hit the Hellion Elite that was about thirty meters behind him."**

"... Wow. That takes skill.", Jiraiya said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"**Lord Hector, the King of Heaven and Lord Blood's brother, doesn't suffer from the same adversion. His primary weapon is a Longbow, and he's never missed. What aggravates Lord Blood is the fact that Lord Hector is also very skilled in melee combat, though he doesn't have the raw strength that Lord Blood has."**

"But if he's got such bad aim, why does it look like he's almost hitting Naruto?", Kin asked, wincing as another trident almost took his arm off.

"**He's locked-on to Naruto's Astral cord; and that's what he's throwing the tridents at. If a demon or an angel lock on to an opponent's astral cord, their attacks become guided, and their chances of hitting skyrocket. Still, it takes a very powerful demon to lock on to an astral cord in the midst of battle, let alone attack it."**

"Attacking an astral cord? Why is this starting to sound like some badly written fantasy story?", Jiraiya asked, looking at the hellhound.

"**If you can sever an opponent's astral cord, you separate their spirit from their body. In short, you kill them. However, they can still fight a little in spirit form, and can only be hurt by things that target the incorporeal, but their influence is very limited. If you can sever their cord and kill their "ghost", then that's it, they die and lose their chance to be judged; they get thrown into Limbo for eternity."**

"That... does not sound like a pleasant fate.", Jiraiya remarked, starting to worry for his student. Kin had tightened her grip on Blodgarm's mane, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the hound.

"**Lord Blood isn't attacking his astral cord, he's just using it as a sort of guide. If one of them hits Naruto, it'll hit his physical body."**

"That's not very reassuring!", Kin shouted, almost ready to cry.

"Kin, he survived being stepped on by the Ichibi, and being treated like a rag doll by the same bijou a few minutes before. I don't think a trident will kill him.", Jiraiya said, keeping his eyes on the two. It would take them a little longer to get to the town, given the serpentine patterns that Blood and Naruto were running, but with any luck the result would be worthwhile.

(Four hours later)

"_**That's good enough for now. We'll pick up where we left off when you leave for the next town."**_, Blood said, deciding that continuing the training into town would cause unnecessary problems. They were about a mile from the town, and with it resting well withing sight, he disappeared into the shadows.

"...Ow...", was all that Naruto could say as he fell unto his back, the weight enchantments gone from his swords and clothes. It didn't necessarily make anything feel light though.

"Naruto-kun!", Kin shouted, getting off of Blodgarm and running over to her boyfriend's side. Jiraiya watched as she checked him over for injuries, fussing over the few scratches he had. He felt a slight tug at his heart, and quickly turned away.

"**Someone has relationship issues."**, Blodgarm chuckled, walking over to the old man. **"Did a past mate scar you, or have you never found one?"**

"It's complicated, and probably too old to heal. Let's just say that when I see them, I curse my own stupidity, and my nature; if I hadn't been such a womanizer when I was younger, Tsunade might have stayed in Konaha.", Jiraiya said, looking into the forest.

"**So you wished to have many mates when you were young, we all do. If you are worried that it is your nature to try and bed every woman you see, then try to focus all the charm required to do so on this Tsunade."**

"You know, Hellhounds give shitty love advice.", Jiraiya said jokingly. Blodgarm shrugged.

"**Time heals all wounds, but fire can stop them from bleeding. It's a proverb in Hell that can be taken two ways. One is for the torturers, so I won't go into it. The second way is taken as such: you can wait and watch it get worse, or you can suck it up and fix it then."**, Blodgarm said, thinking of the things he had done in his past and how long he had waited to fix them**. "Regardless, I have been here plenty long, and I doubt the locals will appreciate my... aesthetic qualities. Farewell."**

And with that, Blodgarm disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving Jiraiya alone. He let the hellhound's words sink in, though he had to remind himself that they did have a mission. He turned around to see Naruto standing up, using Uoinota as a sort of twisted had been sent back to where ever it had come from, and Kin stood to his left, making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Let's just get to a hotel Kin-chan. Right now, I just want to lay down.", he said, completely wiped out from having evaded Blood for three hours while carrying the load he was.

"Okay, let's go then. Are you ready Jiraiya?", Kin asked, looking over to the sannin.

"As I'll ever be a suppose. I don't know if she'll be here, but she'll be close if not.", He said, half of him wanting to just get it over with and the other half wanting to go hide in a brothel.

"Come on then. A bed and a shower sound like heaven right now.", Naruto said and he limped towards the merchant town. Kin walked beside him and, after making sure Jiraiya was a few feet away, turned her head to Naruto with a coy smile.

"Why did that sound like an invitation to me?", she asked, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He chuckled as Jiraiya caught up to the two, having completely missed what Kin said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's see if I can move after the shower.", he said, trying to be ambiguous as possible.

"Dare I ask?", Jiraiya asked, not taking his eyes off of the approaching gates.

"Kin just asked if I wanted to see the town. I would like a shower first, and I doubt I'll want to leave our room after that.", he said calmly, if a little strained; his muscles were starting to really ache.

"I trust that you're paying for your own room? I'm only paying for one room.", he said. In truth, he wasn't too worried about the two being in the same room, but he wasn't going to pay to have them in a separate room. Naruto had deep enough pockets to see that plan through.

"Yes, I'm paying for a room that I intend to share with Kin. I trust that you'll keep to your room.", he said, not entirely trusting the pervert. He knew that Icha Icha paradise was how he made most of his money, and he wouldn't put it past the pervert to peek on them to make a few scenes for a book.

"I might knock and see how you're progressing with the Rasengan after I give you the first step every once and a while, but I doubt you'll see me beyond that.", he said.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Didn't you say you needed something for the training?", Kin asked, hoping this wouldn't cut into... other things.

"We'll pick a hotel and get our rooms first, then I'll go out and get what I need. I'll drop them off and give you the basics, then I'm gone till dawn.", he said, trying to emphasis the amount of space he was giving them.

"Kami, even my tail is sore... did he make the scales weigh more too?", Naruto complained with a twitching eye.

Kin covered her mouth to suppress a giggle; it wasn't everyday you heard someone complain about a sore tail. Then a sort of devious smirk appeared on her face.

"Naruto-kun...", She said in a sickly sweet voice, drawing his attention. "Could you do me a favor? I just had an idea, and I need you to remind me if I forget when we get to the hotel."

"Ohhkay? What's the idea?", he asked, to sore to get the hint.

"Just remind me about the idea and I'll remember, okay?", she gave him a kiss and a sweet smile, knowing not to bring too much up in front of Jiraiya.

"_You know, I have the distinct impression that you aren't going to be able to walk tomorrow."_, Blood joked from the depths of Naruto's mind.

"_It'll be half your fault."_

"_Not with what she's thinking..."_

With that, Blood withdrew into the depths once more, leaving Naruto to question what idea Kin just had... and if it would test his flexibility.

As they walked into the town, they saw that some sort of festival was going on, and the festivities somehow distracted enough people that Naruto's tail and sword went unnoticed. As they wove through the crowd, they noticed that Naruto seemed to be growing increasingly agitated, twitching at the slightest touch.

"Naruto-kun... are you alright?", Kin asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Something's here...", he said, half zoned out. "J-just get me to the hotel."

They picked up the pace after that, finding a decent hotel with vacancies much quicker then they expected. Jiraiya paid for his room and got the key before leaving to find what was needed for the Rasengan training.

"We want a room.", Naruto said, struggling to stand straight. The Lady behind the counter looked like she was questioning his sobriety, but looked down at the room list.

"All we have available are single bed rooms. Is that alright?"

"It's fine. It's just been a long day.", Kin said, putting her arm around Naruto. "We just want to relax."

The lady nodded and got the key, giving it to Kin while Naruto set the money on the counter.

"Are you alright? Really, you're starting to scare me Naruto-kun.", Kin said as she lead him to the room. Once they were in the door, Naruto let Uoinota disappear, and let himself fall onto the bed, a half gone expression on his face.

"_**A demon is nearby; one that escaped from hell. It's Naruto's instincts, driving him to find and kill the demon. It's a bit beyond his abilities though... I'll take care of it."**_, Came Blood's voice from the shadows, though he never manifested.

After a minute, Naruto seemed to snap out of the trance and sat up, looking tired.

"That... was unpleasant.", Naruto said, letting Kin embrace him.

"Are you alright now?", she asked, sitting in his lap. He looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek, a light smile on his face.

"Still sore as hell, but I'm fine otherwise.", he said, kissing her. When he pulled back, she sighed and got off of his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Go ahead and take your shower. If you can move after it, we're going to try out my idea.", she said, turning and smiling seductively at the end.

Naruto knew he wasn't going to be able to move, but part of him wondered if Kin would care. He got off of the bed, letting his clothes disappear in a shower of red sparks, and giving a Kin a good view of his body.

"...Kami...", she said, though the tone caught Naruto's attention. It wasn't the "Nice ass" tone she normally had when he was naked, but more like a "Oh my god, what happened?" tone.

"What is it?", he asked, turning to face her. Her eyebrows damn near shot to her hairline, making Naruto worry slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Go look in the mirror... I think I'm going to give Blood a thank you card.", she said, tone returning to "Nice ass".

With an eyebrow raised, he walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the full-body mirror, letting his jaw drop upon doing so.

His muscles had gotten noticeably more toned, and a little bigger as well. He flexed a few muscles, surprised at the sudden growth.

"_**If nothing else, I know how to train a Demon."**_, Blood said from the shadows.**_"Archons and Demons develop muscles very quickly, which is why you can see the changes so soon. Your dragon side will prevent you from ever losing said muscles, and will speed the healing process; you should be able to move tomorrow. If you can, then the next demon is yours."_**

"Next demon?", Naruto half-groaned.

"_**How else do you expect to improve your rank? Archons gain status by how many evil beings they slay; demons increase in rank and power by killing other demons. It's killing two birds with one sword."**_

"Don't you mean, "Two birds with one stone?"", Naruto asked.

"_**Well if you want to try killing him with a stone, go for it. It had better be a big rock, I mean a big ass rock, just a huge fucking rock."**_

"Blood... are you high or something?", Naruto asked, finding the hybird's words slightly comedic.

"_**Battle high. It'll pass... wasn't even a real battle."**_

"What did you do?"

"_**Dropped a rock on him."**_

"... a big rock?"

"_**A big ass rock."**_

"Just a huge fucking rock?"

"_**Yep."**_

Kin was a little confused as to the seriousness of the conversation. She couldn't tell if Blood was kidding or not, but she at least knew that Naruto was joking... or was he?

Blood's presence disappeared and Naruto looked himself over once more in the mirror before moving to the shower and stepping inside.

Kin sighed and sat down on the bed, looking at the three scrolls that carried everything they had brought with them. One was Naruto's, one was her's, and one was mainly her kinky clothing, handcuffs, a can of whip cream, and a few other items.

"_**You know, Jiraiya is hiding something from you two."**_, Blood said, bone throne materializing with the king of hell in the middle of the room. **_"He thinks that he'll avoid your wrath if he doesn't tell you two, and lets the council do it. I, as a humble bystander, cannot allow such an injustice."_**

"Yeah... the gaudy bone throne just screams humble.", Kin said, used to the hybrid's random appearances at this point. "What is Jiraiya keeping from us though?"

"_**Now why would I tell you that when I can, just as easily, watch you beat it out of Jiraiya."**_

"What happened to not letting this "Injustice" slide?"

"_**The injustice was keeping it from you two entirely; if you want to know the specifics, ask, and or beat, Jiraiya."**_

With that, the King of Hell went away in a burst of fire, leaving nothing but a scorch mark and an irritated Kin.

(About ten minutes later.)

"That was needed.", Naruto said contently, walking out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts. He walked over to the bed and flopped down beside his girlfriend. "As it turns out, I can move. What did you want to do?"

"Nevermind that, we can try it another time. Jiraiya's hiding something from us.", Kin said, a pensive look on her face as she rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"So Blood told you too? Don't suppose he gave you any hints?", he asked, stroking her hair.

"Nope.", was the simple reply, though it was accompanied by Kin's arms encircling Naruto's torso.

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door, and upon Naruto's positive reply, in stepped Jiraya. He was carrying a large bag with him, which he set on the table.

"I have what we need. Are you ready Naruto?", Jiraiya asked, reaching into the bag and pulling out a water balloon.

"Yeah... but I do have one question first.", he said, getting up into a sitting position. Kin let go and stood up, Naruto following her example as they both approached the sannin. "Blood told us you were trying to hide something from us... and I would appreciate it if you would come clean before I have to re-summon Uoinota.", Naruto said, tone falsely compassionate.

"I-I have no idea what he means... I would never hide important information like that from you!", Jiraiya defended, realizing his folly when he saw the flash in both of their eyes.

"Important Information... like what?", Naruto said, tail twitching. Kin was cracking her knuckles, seeming to suddenly exemplify "Hell hath no Fury like a woman scorn".

Jiraiya started backing up slowly, trying to negotiate with the two. They followed him every step of the way, ignoring his words.

He eventually tripping over one of Kin's shoes, leaving him on his ass with a serrated sword at his throat.

"Jiraiya-san... I can assure you that telling us will result in less pain then not telling us...", Kin said, eye twitching. She knew this was important if Jiraiya was so scared to mention it. "So tell us... before I go to the bath house and tell the women there that you peeked on them, and then tell them where you are."

Jiraiya gulped, not sure if he was more worried about Kin's threat or Naruto's sword. Apparently, these two had issues with secrets.

"A-alright, but just know that I had no say in this, and there is no way I can change the council's descion.", He said, hoping to save himself. He blinked as Naruto sent his sword away, looking down at his sensei with a raised brow.

"Now see, if you defended yourself with that to start with, we wouldn't have gotten to this point. So tell us, now that you know your ass is safe.", Naruto said, folding his arms.

"You... fall under the Clan Restoration Act... and you have two months to meet the requirements before the council steps in...", he said, wincing and shielding his face.

Silence. Utter silence. Kin didn't know what he was talking about, but a quick look at the shocked/empty look on Naruto's face meant that he did.

"Naruto-kun, what's the Clan Restoration Act?", she asked, leading him over to the bed so he could sit.

"... when a clan is close to being wiped out, especially if they have a favorably bloodline, the remaining males fall under the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act. In short... they have to take...multiple wives, with a minimum of two.", he said, not really liking the situation. He loved Kin, and he didn't want anyone else.

Kin took on a broken look, feeling like something had just shattered inside. She knew she wouldn't lose him, but the thought of sharing him like some twisted toy made her sick.

"And you basically have two months to find another girl that would be willing to bear your children. If you don't, the council will basically send a whore.", Jiraiya said. As much fun as threesomes were, they worked best if kept a one-night, only for the sex sort of thing. He personally didn't like the act, finding that it made women look like nothing more then breeding machines. Smut writer he might have been, Sexist he was not.

"B-but that's not fair!", Kin said, on the verge of tears. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest.

"Kin-chan, I promise that whatever happens, I won't love you any less, and I won't abandon you.", he said, letting his wings appear and wrap around her as well. "We can leave Konaha if you want.", he offered, ignoring Jiraiya's shocked look.

"R-really?", Kin asked, drying her eyes. "B-but, after all you've said and done for Konaha... you'd leave, just like that... for me?"

"I would.", he said, gently kissing her. They let their lips separate and Kin rested her head in the crook of his neck, bathing in the love and affection.

"...We'll stay...and give this a chance.", she said after a moment, looking up at Naruto's amethyst eyes. "There has to be at least one girl that I could stand letting you impregnate in Konaha.", she said jokingly, drawing a smile from her lover.

"Actually, she doesn't have to be from Konaha; she just has to be "Willing and Able", so to speak. She could be a civilian from this town for all the council cares. The twisted bastards just want a bunch of mini-demons running around.", Jiraiya said, no small amount of disgust in his voice. "Still, I can't say I envy the situation. If your committed to one woman, I think everyone should leave it the hell alone, tradition and politics be damned."

"Wow, that's the most non-perverted thing I think I've ever heard you say.", Kin said, getting a laugh from Naruto and an indignant look form the Toad Sannin.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment.", he said, looking out the window at the fading light. "We'll do the Rasengan training tomorrow; I think you two have enough bullshit to sort through for one night."

He turned and left, wisely leaving the two alone.

As the door shut, Kin slid from Naruto's embrace and walked over to the door, locking it.

"Kin, what are you doing?", Naruto asked, eyes following the swing of her hips as walked back. She straddled his lap and began to lightly kiss his throat, slowly trailing them up until their lips met.

"Work your magic master,", she said, sliding into a submissive tone, "Make me forget everything, just for tonight. All I want to think about is you.", she moaned, pressing herself to him.

"Wish granted, Kin-chan.", he said, letting a soft smile slid unto his face as he cupped her cheek. "Tomorrow you'll remember... why you forgot tonight..."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her's, letting the raw emotion and lust of the moment seep into the kiss. Her lips all but sprang out of the way as his tongue slid forward, slowly roaming her mouth as his hands undressed her.

The world blurred for the two, leaving them naked on the bed; Kin under Naruto, and lips still. He ended the kiss and smiled softly at his lover, who seemed to be enjoying the nice master thing as much as the punishing one. He moved down slightly, kissing her throat and slowly trailing down her body.

When he was finally faced with her dripping entrance, he looked up to her red face and smiled.

"Now, Kin-chan, let's make you forget; if only for tonight."

And... cut. Wonderful job, everyone; take five... hopefully not another five-ish months... hehe. Sorry for ending it there, but it's sort of the point of them having sex there; letting Kin forget the CRA for the night, and what's the point if all of you know what happened? Besides, there was already one lemon... perverts.

This was really meant to be a sort of Fluffy/funny chapter, hence the lack of fighting. Next chapter we have the following ass whoppings line up for your twisted entertainment:

Tsunade vs. Naruto: the Street Brawl

Orochimaru vs. Jiraiya vs. Tsunade: Battle of the Sannin

Kabuto vs. Naruto: Regeneration versus Damage resilience

Naruto vs. a Demon: Rise of the Bloody Maelstrom

Also, the CRA thickens this plot... now it's like soup. Thick soup. The kind that grows blue fuzz when left in the fridge too long. I've got a few ideas, but any reviews(With decent reasoning) are welcome to comment!

Anyway, ch.4 will be out as soon as I can get it typed. Until then...

Ja Ne, My Freaky Darlings!


	4. Don't Kill Me

Hello My Freaky Darlings!

I'm afraid I've got terrible news... unless you wanted this to be redone, in which case I have wonderful news.

I've got a poll on my profile that has Hell Knyght( The rewrite) as an option. Now then, I'm not working on ANY story until I get 100 votes on the poll(At least). If you don't want this to be redone(In a different way I might add), then I'm sorry, but I can't continue this story without Phantom, and he's not gonna help me anymore due to the distance between us(And he hates computers)

Now then, It might be unfair to tell you this and expect you to happily vote with a small paragraph of a description; So, since I'm assuming most of you will want the re-write of Bloody Maelstrom, I'll describe my rewrite a little.

Basically, Naruto dies when the Kyuubi is sealed in him; the catch is that his soul fuses with the Kyuubi's, and he goes to hell for the Fox's sins. He's taken in by an elderly demon, a former member of the Hellion Elite, after being rejected for torture on account of his incredibly young form and mind(He's about five or six hours old at this point). He grows up in Hell, making few friends until he meets _her_ ; I won't say too much(Half because I don't wanna ruin it, half because I have no idea what I'm doing), but an escaping soul ends up kill both her and Naruto's adoptive "Father". Needless to say, he wants Revenge. After training with the Current Hellion Elite and obtaining the rank of Black Guard(A rank in Hell's army; separate from the normal chains of commands and sin-based factions).

Then he returns to the human world(Material Plane) looking for the man who killed his "Family". Boom, we have a plot.

I will detail his time in Hell during the first few chapters, though the chapters will be shorter than they used to(About 17-20 pages per chapter; much easier then 39-45 pages per chapter).

Alright, I've explained myself and my intentions(Kinda). Now get off your lazy asses and vote; I want to get the first chapter done before Monday, when school starts up again.

I'll post another note letting you know if Hell Knyght won, and when the story will be up(Provided it wins). Actually, considering the circumstances, This isn't really a rewrite; it a new story with similar themes... hmmm. Oh well. VOTE!


	5. Poll Results and Good News

Holy Siht my Freaky Darling... though I suppose "Unholy Shit" is more accurate.

I leave it alone for about, what, twelve hours? I come back, and the poll went from 30 votes to 208; I'll give the breakdown in a minute. The winner was, indeed, Hell Knyght.

Now then, I'm not going to delete Bloody Maelstrom; Once I have the motivation to write more, I'll delete both of these notes and post the chapter title in all caps or something like that to get your attention. I decided that, seeing as Hell Knyght is pretty much a totally different story, that there was no need to delete Bloody Maelstrom. A lot of people like it, though I am planning to go back and do a couple touch ups before the next chapter... Or not; you never know with me.

Poll Breakdown:

Hell Knyght: 140 votes(Damn people O_o)

Prince of Nobodies: 37 votes

Wolf's Tome: 20 votes

The Bard's Tale: 11 votes.

Blood: See, people like me more.

Zero: B-but what about the fluffy? I can turn into dragons, control the elements, and still be socially awkward enough to be funny! And I can turn into small furry creatures so beautiful women can enjoy me as well!

Tyro: I eat small furry creatures.

Zero:... Yes...Yes you do.

Blood: And I set them ablaze after turning them into demonic zombies before unleashing them like a plague on the Material Plane!

Kaldraka: Dear Goddess... what did I do to get thrown in with these idiots? At least my story would have had good music...

Tyro: At least we have Stories; Zero is barely mentioned in Naruto, The Elemental, though His kid is the sword, not him. Blood has Naruto, the Bloody Maelstrom and a passing appearance in Hell Knyght. That means you lose, Kaldraka. Fuck off until you get your own story.

Kaldraka: Flea ridden bastard.

Tyro:(Turns into his twenty foot hybrid form) You go squish now.

Hector:... Do you people see what I have to put up with? Imagine twenty more of these idiots, running around your head and begging for stories; it's amazing I get anything done!


	6. The Rewrite

Hello my Freaky Darlings!

I have news that should make a great number of you... happy.

I cannot continue Maelstrom as it is. Without Phantom, I cannot continue to use Blood as he has been(or write fights like he did); it started as a joint effort, and I cannot end it alone. However, there's a loophole.

It started with me being unhappy with the terribad grammar and characters in the original(you have to admit, they had a lot of holes in them). I tried to simply edit the chapters, but it felt wrong just slapping stuff in. Then I tried a rewrite following the same story line. Didn't work.

Then, two days ago, it hit me. I'm not sure what it was, but it felt like a hammered rhino driving a tank of awesome.

To sum it up, I'm rewriting Bloody Maelstrom with the skill and style I've gained by writing other works of fanfiction. The Rewrite will be called Bloody Maelstrom: Redux(Not "Naruto, the Bloody Maelstrom: Redux).

Do you wanna know the best part? The prologue and first chapter are done and up. Have fun, my little Darlings.


End file.
